


Difference

by Silverfire12



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Baby Brother Sans, Big Brother Gaster, Big Brother Papyrus, Borderline Rape, Brotherly Fluff, Chara is evil, Frisk is remorseful, Gen, Goat mom loves Frisk, Metions of suicidal thoughts, Papyrus remembers a lot, Sans has PTSD, Sans has a lot of unresolved issues, Sans has anger issues, Sans point of view, Sans remembers everything, depictions of violence, third person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 45,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfire12/pseuds/Silverfire12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans remembers things no one else does, and it's slowly driving him insane. When Frisk wakes up remembering more and hearing a voice that Sans never thought could be heard again, and Papyrus starts remembering other loops, Sans finally allows himself to hope. Yet no change comes free, as lurking in the shadows is one who has been waiting for this opportunity. Will this time be different? Or will Sans wake up in his bed at the beginning once again?</p><p>*Rating Changed to Mature because of future violence*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was really bored and wrote this. Currently a one shot, but if it's received well enough then I wouldn't mine writing more.

He couldn't feel anything. He barely even registered the blood seeping out of the wound across his chest. What he could remember was the cold, smiling face of the one who had taken everything he cared about away.

The world restarted with a jolt.

* * *

 

Shooting up from his bed, Sans clutched his chest and looked around wildly. He was back in his room. Giving a sigh of relief, he realized that the timeline had been reset again. His room was just as it was the day... It came through. Shuddering slightly, Sans remembered the monster that had corrupted Frisk. The fallen human, Chara. He knew that if he saw that monster again, he would kill it. Maybe he'd even take its soul to the king and they could see the surface.

"Heh. Paps would love that," he said as he voiced his thoughts out loud. Deciding that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, Sans stood up. Taking once last look around his room, Sans grabbed his jacket and headed out to his post.

 

From there, the events proceeded like they always had and he was left with his thoughts.

"SANS!" Called a loud voice that made Sans jump.

"Huh. That's different..." he whispered to himself. He wasn't that worried, as there were small things that changed every time. Papyrus coming to him now instead of after Frisk came out of the Ruins was just something that hadn't happened much before. Shaking his head slightly he grinned at his brother. "Sup bro?" He said with a grin.

"WHAT'S UP?! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S UP! A HUMAN COULD COME BY ANY SECOND AND YOU'RE SITTING THERE SLEEPING!" Papyrus scolded him. Sans gave a small laugh.

"Sorry Pap," he said with a lopsided grin, "I guess I'm just bone-tired!" He finished, laughing at Papyrus's groan.

"YOU ARE THE WORST!" He said storming off again. Sans gave a small sigh and closed his eyes. The kid wouldn't come for another hour at most. Thinking of reaching the surface again, Sans drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

Sans woke up as the sun was starting to set.

Looking at the back of his post to check the time, he couldn't help but feel worried. This was much later then the time Frisk had always come. The door had always opened now. He started to hyperventilate. Something had happened. Something that hadn't happened in any of the hundreds of previous timelines.

"Calm down Sans," he said as he tried to calm himself, "It's probably nothing. Maybe the kid decided to stay with Toriel a bit longer!" He told himself, hoping he would be able to convince himself that it was true. It didn't work. He was terrified. While he had never admitted it out loud, he loved Frisk. They were the younger sibling he never had. He did manage to calm down though. Just in time to hear the door open as well. Glancing up, Sans let his jaw go slack as he saw not one, but two figures step out into the light.

"Oh my! This is beautiful!" Said a kind voice that carried just a hint of authority. "Frisk, how did you know this was here?" She asked. Sans froze. This was new. This was very, very new.

"I just had a feeling mom," said Frisk. Sans would know the difference between them and Chara anytime. This was most definitely Frisk.

"Well, I'm very glad your feeling was right!" Said Toriel with a smile. Picking Frisk up into a big hug, the goat like monster started walking.

"Moooom!" Whined Frisk happily. "I can walk myself!" They said with a smile. Toriel just shook her head. Sans could see the roll of their eyes.

"Wait," said Toriel suddenly, looking in Sans direction. He cursed. He had forgotten to teleport behind them. "Hello? I know you're there. I won't hurt you!" She said with a smile. Sans sighed. Stepping out from his post he grinned.

"Sup?" He said with a grin. Frisk gasped. Ripping themselves out of their mother's arms they sprinted towards him.

"Frisk!" Called Toriel worriedly. Sans himself was about to say something but was cut off by Frisk tackling him to the ground in a massive hug.

"Sans! I missed you!" They said with tears in their eyes. Sans could feel his eyes widen.

"You... remember?" He whispered to them earning a nod. "Do you remember Chara?" He whispered, only to feel them tense up.

"I'm so sorry for what she did. After I'm done with the puzzles I'll talk." They said solemnly. Sans nodded. Returning the hug, he smiled brighter then ever before. This was his Frisk. Glancing up to make sure no one was there, he mentally cursed when he saw Toriel walking towards them. Messing around with them would have to wait. 

"Frisk! Don't hurt them!" Toriel scolded gently as she tried to pry Frisk off of Sans. He chuckled as Frisk dejectedly released him and stood up.

"Nah, they aren't hurting me miss..?" He said with a questioning tone at the end. He knew who she was, but she didn't know that. She smiled.

"Toriel. My name is Toriel," she said kindly as she reached down to help him up. Sans grinned.

"Sans," he said as he stood up. Placing his hand to his chin, he pretended to be contemplating something. "You know," he said with a grin, "tibia honest you sound familiar." Toriel grinned.

"I would be fibulying if I said you didn't sound like the monster I talked to through my door," she said with barely contained laughter. Frisk groaned and Sans laughed.

"Come on, the town's this way," he said as he gestured to them. Frisk took his and and gave him a smile. Maybe this time would end differently. Maybe this time they could be happy. Giving Frisk's hand a gentle squeeze, the two of them walked towards the town, snow gently falling around them.

"Things will be different this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Papyrus and learn how exactly Frisk remembers everything.

Walking with Frisk in the snow was most definitely bringing back memories of Sans' favorite timelines. "We haven't done this for a while," he said with a grin. Frisk nodded.

"Yeah. The last time was...." they trailed off as they thought of the timeline. Sans couldn't help but grin. The two of them had come up with names for each timeline, although they had never remember the names of them.

"Blizzard," Sans said squeezing their hand lightly. Their face lit up.

"Yeah!" They exclaimed happily, "That was the one where I got snowed in, right?" They asked. Sans nodded.

"Yep. You got snowed in at Snowdin!" He said with a grin. Frisk punched his arm lightly.

"Frisk!" Called Toriel sternly. She was a few steps behind the pair and had seen the punch. Frisk winced at the tone.

"Sorry mom...." they said sheepishly, a light blush forming on their face. Toriel just sighed.

"Oh child," she started with a gentle tone, "I'm not mad. I just don't want you to accidentally hurt Sans," she said catching up to the pair. She was now walking on the opposite side of Frisk, her fur blending into the snow. Sans couldn't help but grin as the small, white flakes fell around them. After walking in silence for a little bit, Sans suddenly stopped.

"Papyrus will be here soon," he whispered to Frisk with a grin, "You know what to do." Frisk nodded and ran off, looking for the Frisk shaped lamp that she always hid behind.

"Frisk?" Asked Toriel, confusion evident on her face as she watched her child run off. She took a step forward to go after her daughter but was stopped by Sans.

"The kid knows what their doing. They agreed to help me with something," he said with a grin. Toriel looked at him uneasily. "Trust me," he said.

"Okay..." Toriel said after a minute of silence. "But if she's hurt you will be sorry," she finished with hard eyes, causing Sans to reflexively gulp. He knew from experience that Toriel was not above violence if her children were hurt. Sans nodded.

"Yes mam!" He exclaimed. Hearing a laugh in the distance, Sans knew it was go time. "Come on, we need to start moving again," he said as he started walking again, Toriel following close behind. It didn't take very long for the pair to find Frisk hiding behind a continently shaped lamp. Giving a small wave to the two of them, the young child went back to hiding.

"Frisk?" Toriel asked with a confused look on her face. The child was about to respond when a loud "NYEH HE HE" was heard through the forest.

"Here comes Papyrus," Sans said to himself with a smile. He turned to Toriel. "Just play along, I know what I'm doing," he said. The former queen looked like she was about to respond when Papyrus came crashing trough the bushes.

"SANS! WHY ARE YOU NOT AT YOUR POST?" He yelled angrily.

"I was just walking this pretty lady to Snowdin," Sans answered with a smile. Papyrus stopped and looked at Toriel.

"AH. I AM SORRY FOR NOT NOTICING YOU BEFORE! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" He said with a pleased grin. Toriel looked very confused at all this and Frisk was barely containing their laughter.

"It's snow problem. I blend in quite a bit here," Toriel said with a smile, eliciting a groan out of the taller skeleton.

"NOT YOU TOO!" Papyrus groaned as he put his head in his hands. Sans chuckled.

"Have you looked at that lamp lately?" He asked with a smile. Papyrus shook his head.

"SANS! THIS IS NO TIME FOR PLAYING AROUND!" He said as he stomped his foot.

"Well you should," Sans said cheekily.

"NO I SHOULD NOT!" Papyrus yelled again. Toriel looked like she was about to loose it.

"You should."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Yes."

"ARG! FINE!" Papyrus said finally causing Sans smile to drop a bit. Before he could say anything, Papyrus was at the lamp and looking behind it.

"SANS!" He cried excitedly. Sans grinned. This would be fine. "WHY IS THE TINY HUMAN HERE?" He called out. Sans was about to answer when he realized what exactly was said.

"Uhh.... what?" He asked, starting to sweat a little. Papyrus picked Frisk up and walked her over to them. Confusion was evident on both of their faces.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE AND NOT AT OUR HOUSE?" He asked again. Then paused. "HOW DO I EVEN KNOW THAT?" He asked, his tone full of confusion. Sans sighed.

"I'll tell ya when we get home. For right now, let's just do the puzzles," he said, his tone a bit weary. This timeline was very, very odd. Papyrus gasped and nearly dropped Frisk.

"THATS RIGHT!" He exclaimed happily. "LET US MAKE HASTE TO THE PUZZLES!" He said speeding off, Frisk still trapped under his arm. Sans sighed once again.

"This is going to be a loooong day," he commented to Toriel, who just looked at him with an angry expression.

"Who was that and what is he doing with my child?!" She cried, her hands clenching into fists. Sans gulped.

"That was my brother Papyrus," he started hesitantly, wondering what he could say to calm the enraged mother, "He is completely impossible of hurting anyone," he said, his pride for his brother seeping through in his tone. Toriel just stared. "Look. I spar with him all the time, and I only have one HP. He knows when to stop," Sans said, hoping that this was enough. It apparently was, as Toriel released her hands for their fists.

"Ok. I'll believe you," she said warily, earning a smile from Sans.

"Great! Now follow me, I know a short cut," he said as he grabbed Toriel's hand and headed in the opposite direction of Papyrus. Closing his eyes, he allowed a soft blue glow to envelope them both. When he opened his eyes, they were next to the first puzzle.

"Now, we just have to wait for them," he said with a smile. Toriel didn't respond. She was too busy trying not to puke. It only took a few minutes for Papyrus to show up with Frisk, who was currently on his shoulders. It was quite adorable.

"SANS! I HAVE DECIDED THAT WE SHOULD GO HOME! THE HUMAN HAS REQUESTED THAT I MAKE THEM SPAGHETTI!" He called out as he raced towards them. Sans blinked. He could tell that Papyrus was lying, but why he did not know. He wasn't really given the time to question his brother though, as he was gone before Sans could blink. Looking at Toriel who still sported a light green tint, he grinned.

"Come on. It's cold out. I'll take you to our house," he said as he started to walk forward, Toriel following soon after.

* * *

The rest of the day was somewhat uneventful. They had spaghetti for dinner, Sans set up the pull out coach for Toriel, Toriel made cinnamon butterscotch pie, and they ate it while watching TV.

"Mom?" Asked Frisk, breaking the silence after Mettaton's latest episode ended. Toriel glanced down at the young child who currently rested in her lap.

"Yes Frisk?" She asked kindly, her voice full of motherly warmth. Sans glanced over at them from his position on the floor.

"Can I sleep with Sans tonight?" They asked, making their eyes as large as humanly possible. Sans felt his heart melt at the sight of Frisk's face. No one could tell them no when they looked like that, and Toriel was no exception.

"May I ask why you want to?" She said with confusion evident on her face. Frisk shrugged.

"He looks lonely!" They said with a smile. Toriel gave a sigh of resignation.

"If Sans is okay with it, then sure," she said kindly. Sans smiled.

"I don't mind if the kid sleeps with me," he said with a smile. Frisk cheered. Deciding that it was time to sit down and talk to Frisk, Sans faked a large yawn.

"Well, I'm bone tired," he started sleepily, ignoring the groan from Papyrus, "come on Frisk, let's head off to bed," Frisk nodded, catching on to what he was going for quite quickly and faking a yawn herself. Toriel giggled.

"It is getting late... Good night you two!" She said with a smile, climbing into the makeshift bed. He was a bit surprised that Papyrus didn't ask for a bedtime story, but he guessed that it was because they had company. Shrugging, he scooped Frisk up in his arms and walked to his room, making sure to lock the door after he entered. Setting Frisk on the bed, he sat down next to them and wrapped them in a large hug.

"I missed you kid..." he whispered to them before he put his teeth onto the top of their head in a pseudo kiss. He could feel Frisk lean into him.

"I missed you too Sans. I really, really missed you..." they said, tears starting to form in the corners of their eyes. Sans sighed. He hugged them closer as the flood gates opened.

"I'm sorry!" They sobbed as they buried their head into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry!" Sans sighed.

"Kid..... I know it wasn't you last go around. I know that." He said as he rubbed their back soothingly. He knew how to comfort Frisk when they got like this, as this had happened once or twice before, but always after they had reached the surface and spent a few nights there. It also helped that he had comforted them many times before for other things. Frisk continued to sob apologies into Sans as he rubbed their back. They eventually calmed down enough to regain their composer and sit up. Rubbing their eyes, they looked at Sans. Deciding that there was no easy way to ask the question without sounded rude, Sans just went for it.

"Frisk.... How the hell do you remember any of this?" He asked softly as he started to run his fingers through their hair. Frisk sighed. "We need to go outside," they whispered as she stood up and went to grab the lab key. Sans looked at them in confusion. He was about to ask why they was doing this when he met their eyes. They gave a small shake of their head, silently telling him not to question it. Pushing himself off the bed, Sans walked towards Frisk and lightly grabbed their hand. Allowing a familiar blue glow encase them, the two found themselves outside.

"FINALLY!" Said Papyrus from behind them, causing Sans to jump. Turning around he looked at his bother wide eyes.

"Why are you here?" He asked nervously, suddenly questioning Frisk's motives.

"TO BE COMPLETELY HONEST, I HAVE NO CLUE. ALL I KNOW IS THAT FRISK ASKED ME TO MEET YOU GUYS OUT HERE!" He exclaimed with a slight frown. Sans frowned. Turning to Frisk, he saw them crouching on the ground looking at something.

"Uhh.... kid?" He asked, quite confused by the situation. He watched as Frisk pushed herself to her feet and turned to face them.

"First off, I'm sorry if I scared you two. I needed to talk to you both outside of the house," they started quietly, looking at the two apologetically.

"It's fine kid, but I would like to know why you had Papyrus come out here as well," Sans said, his face stern. He needed to know what was going on.

"Papyrus knows," they stated quickly, not leaving an opening for Papyrus to speak. Sans felt his jaw drop.

"FRISK IS CORRECT. THEY TOLD ME ABOUT THE TIMELINES AFTER I ASKED THEM WHY THEY SEEMED FAMILIAR AND WHY I WAS NERVOUS AROUND THEM," Papyrus stated with a grim look. Sans looked at Frisk who confirmed this with a nod. Regaining his ability to speak, Sans once again spoke.

"Okay, that's odd in and of itself, but how exactly did you know all of this in the first place Frisk?" He asked as he crossed his arms. Frisk flinched.

"I......" they started before amending their wording. "I'll show you, but you have to keep calm," they said before looking behind them. "You can come out know," they said softly. A figure emerged from the shadows behind her causing Sans eye to flare up.

"Oh hell no," he growled to himself as he registered who exactly was behind Frisk.

"H-hey guys....." stated Asriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My best friend said I should continue this, so here it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally find out what the plot will revolve around! Huzza!

It took Sans a minute to register that Asriel had disappeared. It also took him a minute to realize that he was the reason that the prince was gone. Glancing up, the skeleton saw Asriel floating in the air, surrounded by a very familiar glow. Allowing his left eye to explode into blue flames, he looked at the kid.

" **W H Y**    **A R E**    **Y O U**    **H E R E?** " He snarled, his grip tightening around the prince.

"Stop! Please!" Cried Asriel, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "Why are you doing this!" He cried out, his voice laced with pain and fear. Sans just snorted.

" **D O N' T  P L A Y  G A M E S  Y O U  S T U I P I D  D A I S Y!** " He snarled, anger clouding his mind.

"Stop it Sans! Flowey is dead! Asriel cannot hurt us!" Frisk screamed, running towards Sans and grabbing his arm, breaking Sans out of his stupor.

Sans gave a yelp of pain as his magic cut off suddenly. The glow around Asriel faded and the goat was sent plummeting into the snow below. Thankfully he wasn't that high up. Collapsing to his knees with exhaustion, Sans looked around to see his brother standing a few feet away, his mouth open in shock.

"Oh shit...." Sans whispered as he realized what exactly happened. He had never really shown Papyrus how powerful he actually was, and he had never used it on an innocent monster before, well, not to that extreme.

"UH, SANS," Papyrus said once he found his voice. Sans flinched.

"Yeah Pap?" He said, his voice hesitant.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Papyrus yelled as he threw his arms up in the air. Sans sighed. He was about to answer when a loud 'click' stopped him. Glancing over, he saw Frisk standing by the door to his lab pulling the key out of the lock.

"Come on. There is a lot to talk about and if we want to get any sleep we need to start now," they said calmly, Asriel hiding behind them nervously. Sans mentally cursed. This was going to go so well.

* * *

The walk down the stars was quiet and awkward. Asriel refused to look at Sans, and Papyrus looked very confused, if not a bit scared. Sans himself was incredibly tense and quite tired, but he knew he needed to be awake for this. The only one who seemed to be fine was Frisk, and even they seemed to be having problems. The second they reached the main lab Papyrus gasped.

"SANS!" He shouted excitedly, "HAVE YOU ACTUALLY BEEN WORKING?!" Sans gave a tired smile.

"Yeah. This is what I do every night," he said with a hint of pride. No matter how many times he had to rebuild everything, he was always proud. This was his. "I'll explain everything later, but right now I want to know what the hell is going on and why we needed to come down here," he stated calmly as he looked at Frisk who was currently looking at a picture. Sans felt himself stiffen as he realized what picture they were looking at.

"Gaster...." he whispered to himself as memories of his eldest brother flashed through his mind. He was about to say more when Frisk turned around.

"We're here because I can't risk Toriel finding us," Frisk explained smoothly before closing their eyes. "As for what's going on, I have no idea. All I know is that right after they....." Frisk trailed off hesitantly. Asriel put his hand on Frisk's shoulder and they steeled themself. "After Chara killed everyone, something happened. All I remember is a bright light, followed some weird garbled sounds and waking up back where I began with Asriel lying next to me," they said with a frown. Asriel gave a small sigh.

"I...." he started, glancing at Frisk before swallowing and steeling himself. "I vaguely remember a voice before waking up. I don't know who or what it was, or what it even said, but it sounded familiar," he said meekly, looking down at his feet. Sans rubbed his head with his hand.

"So neither of you remember anything?' He asked with annoyance in his voice. He was quite annoyed with the situation. Then he realized something. "Wait, what did the garbled noises sound like?" He asked Frisk, and idea sprouting in his head. Frisk looked confused.

"I can't really describe it," they said with a sigh. "It sounded like someone was trying to communicate with me, but in a language I've never heard before," they said. Sans nodded as hope swelled in his chest. Maybe, just maybe...

"Is this it?" He asked before closing his eyes. Opening slowly, he began to speak. It sounded like a bunch of gibberish, but it made Frisk's eyes widen.

"Yeah! That was it!" They exclaimed. Sans closed his eyes and tried not to break down, memories of that day flooding through them. "Sans?" They asked approaching him slowly.

"SANS? WHAT IS WRONG?" Said Papyrus as he walked towards his brother and scooped him into his arms. Sans felt himself start to loose it, tears forming at the edges of his eyes.

"Gaster. You heard Gaster," he said quietly, his voice quivering from barley suppressed sobs. Burying his head in Papyrus's chest, tears started falling.

"SANS...... WHO IS GASTER?" Papyrus said in a quiet voice, well quiet for Papyrus. Sans just buried his head deeper into his brother's chest before slowly extending his left arm to a seemingly random wall. Shooting a spark of magic towards it, the wall started to react.

The wall glowed blue for a second before the middle started to move. Two panels formed and opened up to reveal a large compartment full of books and notes. On instinct, Sans grabbed a large book with his magic and brought it towards him and laid it down next to him.

Steeling himself, Sans slowly let go of Papyrus and grabbed the book before heading towards the couch. Sitting down, he motioned for the others to come sit with him. Once everyone was seated (including Asriel who had no clue what the heck he should do), Sans began to speak.

"Gaster is, or was, my oldest brother," he said with a strained voice.

"SANS, I AM YOUR OLDEST BROTHER, RIGHT?" Papyrus asked as he subconsciously pulled his younger brother closer to him. Sans leaned into him. He needed all the comfort he could get right now.

"Now you are," he said with a sigh. "He's been gone for a very long time," he said as he finally opened the book. On the first page was a note with water stains, which Sans added to as tears dripped down his face. "J-" he started, his voice cracking as he tried his hardest to hold back sobs, "Just read that," he said quickly before closing his eyes, burying his face into Papyrus as he searched for any comfort. He felt the warmth of another person as Frisk wrapped their arm around him. He didn't even need to look at the note to know what it said.

_Sans,_

_If you're reading this then something went very wrong the experiment and I'm either dead or stuck between timelines. I knew this was a possibility. That's why I refused to let you come with me to do this. It would destroy me to see you hurt or to watch Papyrus slowly forget about you. You know that I would tear the whole universe to get you back and would most likely destroy it in the process. Heck, I'd likely do the experiment again so I can be with you. I'd bring ketchup with me of course, as we all know that no matter the time or place, you'd drink it. I never did get your obsession with it, though I guess I'm not much better considering that I basically live off of chisps and ramen noodles. I wonder if I can get Papyrus to make that instead of spaghetti... Oh I'm rambling aren't I? Look. Sans, whatever you do do NOT reactivate the machine. Especially if I am torn out of the timeline. Knowing you however, you are going to rebuild it and try your hardest to get me back, so I destroyed the blueprints. I did leave a few things however, like my lab coat and goggles. I also left my jacket. You always loved the thing, though I have no clue why. Remember when you would come to me with nightmares and I'd give you my jacket? You were so adorable like that! You put it on and fall asleep right away. You were like a cat, curling up in the jacket next to me in my bed. Pap used to come in after you, wondering why you were gone. He always was extremely protective of you. That's why he wants to join the Royal guard you know. He wants to be strong enough to protect you. I remember when you said your first word. "Gaser". I was so proud of you! And when your first steps were towards Pap, I don't think I've ever seen him so happy. I have never regretted taking care of you two, even if I had to stop my work for a while. You two almost never let each other go, especially when I first found you. I still have no clue where you two came from, but I don't care. All I care about is your safety. Remember when we used to sit and watch human movies every night, laughing at how stupid the skeletons were portrayed? You and Pap used to fall asleep on each other. It was the cutest thing. I can't write for much longer, seeing as you are waking up, but I hope you never have to read this. I don't know why I wrote this in the first place, because if I'm erased from the timeline this would be meaningless to you. I love you Sans. Never forget that._

_Your big brother and protecter,_

_W. D. Gaster_

"Sans..... Why did you never tell me?" Asked Frisk, breaking the silence. Sans sighed.

"I couldn't. I honestly didn't want anyone to know about this," he said sadly, his voice defeated.

"SANS, WHY EXACTLY DO YOU KNOW THIS? HE SAYS THAT EVERYONE WOULD FORGET ABOUT HIM!" Papyrus asked in a quieter then normal voice. Sans stiffened and tears started falling again.

"I," he started, pausing the control the silent sobs that had started, "I watched him get yanked out of the timeline," he choked out, finally allowing the floodgates to open. It was too much for him. He hadn't revisited his past for a very long time and this was showing. He never truly got over watching his brother disintegrate before his eyes, the screams of agony ripping through the air as Gaster vanished before him. He could still feel the burning sensation he felt as Gaster hugged him for the last time. He remembered staying in the lab for days, hugging his jacket and staring at the last picture ever taken of him and his family. He still had it, hidden under his pillow. He buried himself into his jacket, vaguely aware of Papyrus holding him close and Frisk hugging him. All he could feel was himself.

"Sans...." Whispered Frisk. They sounded like they were underwater. All Sans wanted right now was his brother.

"Gaster... Gaster please!" He sobbed out, finally allowing his emotions to take control. "Gaster come back! Speak to me! You talked to Frisk so why have you never talked to me!" He said as he continued to sob, barely aware of what he was saying.

"Shh...." whispered Papyrus, his voice quieter that Sans had heard for a very long time. "Sans, why didn't you tell me? Even if I don't remember him I still would have helped you. I'm your brother. It's my job to protect you!" He said, rubbing Sans back slowly. Sans felt like a kid again.

"I'm sorry!" He whimpered, his sobs slowing down as he buried his head into his brother. He could feel his eyelids closing, the stress of the day taking its toll on the skeleton. The last thing he remembered feeling was Papyrus's hand rubbing his back slowly.

* * *

Sans slowly woke up, wondering why Papyrus and Frisk were in bed with him and why he was being used as a teddy bear. Then he remembered what happened last night. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was still in the lab. Looking around as best he could in his current position, he realized that Asriel had disappeared. Slowly untangling himself from the cuddle sandwich he was in, he stood up and started to walk up the stairs, wondering where the goat child had gone too.

It was still dark out to his surprise, but it had to be close to sunrise. Looking around, he located Asriel outside of the house, looking at his mom through the window. He walked up to Asriel and placed his hand on the kid's shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Sorry kid, didn't mean to scare you," he said calmly, leading Asriel away from the window just incase Toriel woke up. Finding a place to sit, he sat down and patted the ground next to him to get Asriel to sit next to him. He did.

"What are you doing up?" He asked quietly, hoping that Asriel would eventually calm down. He felt really bad for scaring the kid. Asriel shrugged.

"I didn't want to wake you guys by coming back inside. I left after you showed the others the letter. I felt like it was something that was between family," he said with a shrug, his eyes trained on the fake stars above them. Sans smiled weakly.

"That was incredibly sweet. I'm sorry for attacking you earlier, I wasn't really in my right mind last night," he said looking at Asriel. Asriel turned his head towards Sans.

"It's fine. The only times we've met I've been trying to kill you or your brother," he said with a shrug. "And considering that you've lost a brother before, wanting to protect Papyrus is quite understandable," he said before a concerned look passed over his face. "Are you okay?" He asked in a concerned voice. Sans sighed.

"I'm as okay as I can be in this situation," Sans said, his eyes falling to the ground. "I just..." he started, "I never thought I'd have to tell anyone about Gaster," he said, a sigh escaping him. He really hoped Asriel wouldn't press it. He was about to speak again when he felt small furry arms wrap around him.

"I'm not going to ask what happened, but I want you to know that I have been in your position. I loved Chara. When they died, I didn't know what to do. My best friend and sibling had been ripped from my life," he said as Sans returned the hug.

"Thanks kid," Sans said. Asriel released him and the two sat in silence until Asriel let out a huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. Sans chuckled. "Come on kid, let's get some sleep," he said as he walked Asriel down to the couch.

Reaching the couch, Sans realized that there would not be enough for all four of them to sleep. Concentrating, he levitated Frisk and Papyrus up and unfolded the pull out couch. Setting them back down, he quickly teleported to his room to grab some blankets, which he placed on top of the two before climbing in bed himself and gesturing for Asriel to do the same.

"Good night everyone...." he whispered and he turned the lights off and closed his eyes. Sleep took him quickly and very soon the only sound in the room was the snoring of the ragtag group, and the soft chuckle of the figure watching them, a soft green glow coming from its left eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in case anyone was confused, Sans remembers Asriel as Flowey and the God of Hyperdeath. He knows who Asriel is and he knows that Asriel was Flowey because he knew of the DETERMINATION experiments.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Undyne and Sans and Papyrus have fluffy times.

Sans woke up in the middle of a very literal cuddle sandwich. Papyrus was next to him with his arms wrapped around the younger skeleton, pulling him close. Sans was facing Papyrus when he woke up, his own head buried into his brothers. Sans gave a content sigh. He knew he needed to move soon, as Toriel would most likely be waking up soon, but he was comfortable.

Snuggling closer to his brother, Sans closed his eyes and inhaled Papyrus's scent. He smelled like spaghetti, but that was expected. Yet Sans could detect something much more subtle, something that only the two of them could sense. Papyrus smelt faintly of papayas, and Sans could detect the very faint scent of bones underneath it all. He felt himself relax as his brother's scent encompassed him. The smell of Papyrus's magic was quite calming to the younger skeleton. Sans couldn't speak for others, but he always felt safer when he scented the magic of his brothers.

Shifting his weight slightly, he felt Papyrus start to stir beside him. Papyrus's eyes blinked open slowly as confusion flickered through his face. He seemed to remember what happened quickly though, as he pulled Sans into a very tight hug, pressing his chin onto the top of his brothers head. Sans couldn't fight the massive smile that engulfed his face and he hugged his brother back.

The two stayed like that for a few minutes, relishing in each others arms. Eventually however, Sans had to break the hug.

"We have to get back to the house before Toriel wakes up," he whispered towards his brother who gave a small nod before pointing behind Sans. Confused, Sans turned around and felt his heart melt. Next to him, Frisk and Asriel were cuddled up together in a hug. Neither of them was awake, which made the sight much cuter. They seemed to have a death grip on each other, as if they were afraid that the other would vanish as they slept. Motioning to Papyrus to stand up, Sans stood up himself and walked over to a small cabinet. Opening it up, he pulled out a digital camera and walked back over to the bed to take a picture.

"Got it..." he whispered as he lowered the camera, the picture proudly displayed on the tiny screen. Putting it back in its place, he slowly picked the children up with telekinesis and pulled them towards him. Once they were close enough, he let the familiar glow of transportation surround the three of them before arriving in his bedroom, where he placed the children on his bed and tucked them in.

"Sorry Pap, didn't want to disturb them," he stated as he teleported back to the lab, a smile on his features. Papyrus grinned.

"THAT WAS THE SECOND CUTEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN!" He exclaimed happily as he attempted to figure out how to fold the bed back up. Sans chuckled.

"I got you buddy," Sans said as he used his magic to quickly fold it back up. He has spent so many nights down here that the process was almost instinctual. Looking up at Papyrus when he was done, he grinned. "So what is the cutest thing you've ever seen?" He asked as he placed his hands in his pockets and sat down. Papyrus just grinned.

"YOU IN YOUR LITTLE BLACK HOT DOG ONSIE!" He exclaimed causing Sans face to go blue.

"It wasn't cute...." he muttered, puffing his cheeks out. Papyrus just laughed. Rolling his eyes, Sans threw a pillow at his brother.

"OH NO!" Papyrus yelled dramatically, causing Sans to laugh, "YOU HAVE LEARNED MY ONE WEAKNESS, PILLOWS!" He cried out as he collapsed to the floor in a dramatic fashion. Sans just laughed harder.

"Heh, come on Pap, we should probably start on breakfast," he said after he had recovered from his laughing fit. Papyrus's face lit up.

"AH YES! THE HUMAN NEEDS TO EAT, DON'T THEY!" He said as he started bounding up the stairs, leaving his brother in the dust. Sans just raced up the stairs after him.

Papyrus was already in the house when Sans got there, already grabbing some eggs from the fridge.

"Muffins?" He asked with a smile. Papyrus nodded vigorously.

"YES! MUFFINS ARE THE SPAGHETTI OF BREAKFAST FOODS!" He stated excitedly, accidentally waking Toriel up in the process.

"What's going on?" She mumbled sleepily as she stood up, a yawn escaping her mouth as she did so.

"WE ARE BAKING MUFFINS!" Papyrus said excitedly, happy to cook. Toriel smiled.

"Do you mind if I help?" She asked with a smile, grogginess fading from her quickly. Papyrus nodded vigorously.

"YES! I WOULD LOVE TO HAVE A MUFFIN MAKING BUDDY!" Papyrus exclaimed excitedly, causing Toriel to giggle. Sans smiled as the interaction gave him an idea.

"Hey Pap, make some extra this time," Sans said, "I want to grab some for lunch today." Papyrus cocked his head.

"BUT YOU ALWAYS GO TO GRILLBY'S FOR LUNCH!" Papyrus said confused. Sans sighed.

"I know, I just want some for later," he said, hoping his brother would pick up on the fact that Asriel would need to eat. He would get some take out for the kid for lunch and dinner, but he suspected that eating his mom's cooking would make the kid happy. Thankfully, the elder skeleton picked up on this and nodded.

"OKAY THEN! I WILL MAKE EXTRA MUFFINS!" He said happily. Looking at Toriel he gave a massive grin. "SO, WHAT TYPE OF MUFFINS SHOULD WE MAKE? I HAVE THE STUFF FOR QUITE A FEW KINDS, LIKE BLUEBERRY, CHOCOLATE CHIP, BANANA, AND EVEN LEMON POPPYSEED!" He asked. Toriel grinned.

"Hmmm.... How about we make all of them! I can also teach you how to make cinnamon swirl muffins!" She said with a large grin. Sans chuckled. With the two happily chatting about what to bake, Sans decided to go check on the children. He allowed the blue glow of his magic to envelop him as he disappeared in a flash, ending up in his still locked room.

Looking at his bed, he saw that the two were still asleep, but he knew that they had to wake up soon. Fortunately, soon was not now. Crawling in bed with them, he carefully maneuvered around to their heads and began to run his fingers through Frisk's hair. The young child gave a happy sigh and snuggled into Sans lap. Sans smiled warmly, happy that Frisk was so calm around him. Unfortunately, if he didn't wake the two up now, it would be nearly impossible to find out where Asriel wanted to hide.

"Come on you two, it's time to wake up," he said softly as he shook them softly. Asriel opened his eyes firsts and let out the cutest yawn Sans had ever seen. Sitting up, Asriel rubbed his eyes and looked around.

"Where am I?" He asked sleepily. Sans gave a small chuckle.

"You're in my room. I figured that it would be easier to keep you hidden if I let you two sleep in my room," he said. Asriel nodded.

"Makes sense," he said as he pushed himself off the bed, Frisk following him. Sans nodded before getting off the bed himself.

"Your mom and Pap are making muffins, quite a few actually," Sans told Asriel, grinning as he watched the prince's face light up.

"Is she making cinnamon ones?" He asked with a grin. Sans nodded and laughed when Asriel fist pumped. "Yes!" He exclaimed happily.

"Okay, so I'm assuming we can't let Toriel see you yet, so you have a choice. You can hide up here while I keep my door locked, or you can hide in my lab," Sans stated as he moved on to what needed to be asked. Asriel chewed his lip in thought.

"I'd say lab, just because it's bigger," he said after a few minutes of thought. Sans nodded.

"Okay. Just remember not to touch anything." He said as he grabbed Asriel's hand and teleported down to the lab before anyone could say anything. "Make yourself at home. There are a few books over there," he started, gesturing to a large cabinet, "The sink works fine and there are some glasses in that drawer in case you get thirsty. I'll come check on you every few hours, but if you need me for something just call," he said as he threw the kid a phone. Asriel nodded and Sans went back up to his room.

"Okay, so Asriel has been taken care of," he told Frisk who was currently lazing around on the bed. They nodded. "It's also time for you to come downstairs," he said with a grin, earning a groan from Frisk. Sans chuckled. "You don't want to worry Toriel!" He exclaimed.

Grumbling, Frisk stood up and walked to the door, unlocking it and stumbling downstairs. Sans followed soon after.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, the muffins were ready and Papyrus had called them all to the table. Setting a few muffins aside, Sans started eating.

"Good as always Pap!" Sans said as he bit into his chocolate muffin. Papyrus beamed.

"OF COURSE THEY ARE!" He exclaimed. "HEY, WHY DON'T YOU TAKE SOME TO YOUR POST BEFORE YOU FORGET TO," Papyrus stated. Sans nodded. Grabbing a large container, he put two of every type of muffin in it, and about four of the cinnamon ones.

"I'll be right back," he said as he teleported down to the lab. Asriel was on the couch, reading a book about monster mythology. He looked up when Sans appeared though, and he grinned when he saw the muffins.

"Those for me?" He asked as he placed the book down. Sans nodded and gave the muffins to Asriel. "Thanks! I haven't had mom's cooking in forever!" He said as he opened the container, smiling as he inhaled the scent of the freshly baked goods.

"No problem!" Sans said happily before waving and teleporting back to the table.

"I'm back," he stated as he sat down again and resumed eating.

"Hey Sans," Frisk started as they grabbed their fifth muffin. They seemed to have had one of every kind so far. "Can I hang out with you today?" They asked. Sans hesitated.

"Sure, I don't see why that would be a problem," he said after a few seconds. He was planning to go over Gaster's notes, but maybe Frisk had some information on his brother.

"Yay!" Frisk cheered happily, causing Toriel to giggle.

* * *

 

Once breakfast had ended, Sans decided that it was time to go to the waterfall post. Saying his see you laters, he grabbed Frisk's hand and teleported to his station.

"So, why did you want to hang out with me exactly?" He asked once the two had settled in. Propping his feet on the counter, he leaned back into the chair as he awaited Frisk's answer.

"Undyne," they stated dryly. Sans grinned. "And Gaster," they continued after a second, causing Sans smile to slip. Closing his eyes, he allowed a sigh to escape him.

"What about him?" He asked quietly as he cracked one eye open. He would be lying if he didn't know that this was coming.

"What was the language he was speaking?" Frisk asked quietly. Sans could tell that they were picking their words carefully as to not upset him.

"Hands, or as we jokingly called in, wingdings," he stated clearly. He could remember the day they came up with the language quite clearly. It was after they had decided that no one could know what they were doing. They had spent hours figuring it out, and some of the things they came up with had them laughing for hours. They had been so proud when they finalized it. Shaking his head to clear the memory from his mind, Sans found that Frisk was looking at the time.

"Waiting for Undyne?" He asked with a lopsided grin. Frisk nodded. "Here, the timeline is already screwed up, so I'll just call her," he said as he pulled out his phone and punched in Undyne's number. She picked up after a couple of rings.

"What's up Sans?" She asked, a hint of worry in her voice. Sans shrugged.

"Nothing much. Unless you count the fact that there's a human chilling out in my post with me," he said with a grin on his face. Frisk couldn't help but giggle.

"WHAT?!" Undyne screamed into the phone. "If you're joking I will wring your neck," she growled as she hung up. Sans laughed.

"Well, she should be here very soon. You need my help or nah?" He asked Frisk, who shook their head. Sans nodded. "Okay. I'll be here if you need me. I'll throw hot dogs to distract her," he said with a grin.

"SANS!" Came a loud yell from the entrance to the cave. Glancing over, Sans saw Undyne racing towards him, her eyes wide with anger and the thrill of the hunt. Sans chuckled.

"Yes?" He asked as she arrived, panting from her run.

"Where is the human?" She growled out, a spear materializing in her hand.

"I'm right here!" Frisk piped up as they looked at Undyne. Undyne then proceeded to grab Frisk and throw them into the the middle of the clearing and gave them a spear. Sans just kicked his feet up and watched Frisk dodge and use the spear to block effortlessly as Undyne threw attack after attack at them. In between each attack, Frisk would compliment Undyne or give her a hug. Eventually the two were left panting and Undyne grinned.

"You aren't to bad kid. You're a lot like Asgore, you know? He hates fighting too," she said with a proud grin. Frisk smiled. "Hey, I'll see you around. I don't feel like taking your soul. You seem like someone who would be fun to hang with," she said as she waved goodbye and went home. Sans grinned.

"Well that went well!" He said with a smile before checking the time. "Shit... Forgot to check on the kid," he said to himself before standing up. Glancing at Frisk he smiled. "I've got to go check on Asriel. I'll be back soon. Oh, and do you want anything from Grillby's while I'm around there? It's almost lunch time after all," he said with a lopsided grin. Frisk nodded.

"Grab me a burger please!" They exclaimed. Sans nodded and went back to the lab.

* * *

 

Appearing in the lab with a flash, Sans found Asriel reading the same mythology book from earlier. Muffin wrappers were placed neatly in the empty container and there was a glass of water on the table next to him. He seemed to be completely engrossed in his book, not even noticing the fact that Sans had appeared in the room. Sans cleared his throat, causing Asriel to jump.

"Uh, how long have you been there?" Asriel asked sheepishly. Sans grinned.

"I just got here," he said, earning a sigh of relief from the other monster. "I came to see how you were doing and to ask if you wanted anything from Grillby's for lunch," Asriel nodded.

"I'll take a salad if there are any," he said, a smile decorating his face. Sans nodded.

"I'll be right back!" He said as he teleported to Grillby's. Quickly grabbing the kids orders along with his own, he teleported back to the lab to give Asriel his salad.

"Thanks Sans!" Asriel said gratefully as he took the salad from the skeleton. Sans shrugged.

"Not a problem!" He said before going back to Frisk.

* * *

 

The rest of the day went by quickly, and soon it was time to head home. Toriel had already started cooking dinner when Sans and Frisk arrived, and Papyrus was watching TV. The two of them settled down next to the older skeleton and watched TV with him until dinner was ready. They finished eating and Frisk went to sleep upstairs in Sans room. Teleporting the two of them to his room, he smiled.

"I'm going to bring Asriel up here. You need to climb in bed and get some sleep. We had a late night and you spent a few hours dodging Undyne," Sans stated. His tone left no room to argue, and when Frisk opened theit mouth to argue, a massive yawn slipped out. Grinning, Sans teleported to his lab to find Asriel passed out on the couch with the finished book next to him.

"Heh. You probably were exhausted after staying up for most of the night," he said as he carefully picked Asriel up and cradled him in his arms. He teleported to his room where he laid the kid down next to Frisk who was all but asleep theirself.

"Night kids," he whispered as he turned the lights off. He teleported over to Papyrus's room and looked at his brother.

"We need to talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be going to my aunts house for thanksgiving this week, so I don't think I'll get many chapters out. I'll try though!


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to talk," Sans stated once he arrived in Papyrus's room. His older brother gave him a quizzical look.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Papyrus asked as he stood up, worry and confusion etched on his face. Sans sighed.

"Gaster. We need to talk about Gaster," he stated plainly as he grabbed his brother's hand and teleported the two down to the lab.

Opening up the safe, Sans grabbed the same book from last night, along with a smaller one. Sitting down, he motioned for Papyrus to do the same.

"SANS, WHY DO YOU NEED TO TALK TO ME ABOUT GASTER?" He asked as he threw his arm around his baby brother and pulled him close. Normally Sans would have pushed Papyrus away, but with what he was about to do, he needed his big brother.

"I need to tell you everything, and this is something that I don't want to do with the others. This is family related," he stated as he opened the book, quickly flipping past the letter. The page he stopped on held a picture of a baby Sans dressed in a dark blue onesie curled up on the chest of a young Papyrus who was wearing bright orange PJs. There was a light green blanket draped over them and they were lying down on the couch. The caption underneath it read "January 1, 2020. Sans: Three Months, Papyrus: 5 years. Bringing them home." Sans smiled as Papyrus let out a small gasp.

"IS THAT WHEN HE FOUND US?" He asked as he maneuvered Sans onto his lap. Sans rolled his eyes at the repositioning, but nodded when Papyrus asked the question.

"Yeah. It's also the first entry in his diary if you want to read that later," he said, pointing to the smaller book. On the page next to the picture was a few sentences gushing about how adorable the two were. It was sometimes hard to remember that Gaster was sixteen when he found the two of them, but his entries definitely betrayed his age. Turning the page, the two were met with a picture of baby Sans covered with baby food and Papyrus laughing at what Sans was doing. Papyrus was wearing an oversized t-shirt, one of Gaster's, and Sans was wearing a black bib with a skull on it. He wasn't wearing any clothes though, but that was a smart move. The caption said: "February 21, 2020. Sans: 4 months, Papyrus: 5 years. First attempt at actual food." Papyrus laughed.

"OH MY GOSH SANS WERE YOU ADORABLE!" He cried with a smile. Sans felt his face heat up.

"I'm not adorable..." he grumbled as he looked at the next page, which detailed the experience. Apparently Sans had found it hilarious to put the food everywhere but his mouth. He also had started showing signs of magic a few days before hand and refused to let Gaster feed him. The next picture made Papyrus gasp loudly and hug Sans tighter.

"IS THAT...." he started, trailing off at Sans nod.

"Yeah. That's Gaster," Sans said quietly as he gently pet the picture. The picture had Papyrus in the middle of it with a big cake in front of him and a party hat on his head. On his right was Sans, who was wearing a light blue onesie with skulls on it. He was wearing a bib that said World's Cutest Baby Brother, and was chewing on a teething ring. On Papyrus's left side was a teenage skeleton with a familiar blue hoodie and a light green scarf. Gaster had his arm around Papyrus who was beaming from ear to ear, and his left eye was glowing a soft green. The caption read "April 3, 2020 Sans: 6 months, Papyrus: 6 years, Gaster: 16 years. Papyrus's 6th Birthday!" Sans smiled warmly at the picture.

"I forgot how much you adored him. You followed him around like a lost puppy!" Sans said as he turned the page. This page depicted Sans with his left eye glowing blue and his stuffed bunny levitating in front of him. He was wearing a light green onesie with the words "Too cute for you!" on it. Papyrus was nowhere to be seen, but the description on the page beside the photo stated that Papyrus was behind Gaster as he watched Sans. The caption read "May 21, 2020. Sans: 7 months. First controlled use of magic." Papyrus giggled at the picture.

"I REMEMBER GASER!" Papyrus exclaimed. "I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A RANDOM NAME YOU CAME UP WITH BUT YOU NAMED IT AFTER GASTER!" He said with a smile. Sans nodded as he turned the page, a large smile breaking out onto his face when he saw the picture. The picture was of Sans and Papyrus out cold in Gaster's arms. Sans was curled up in his big brothers arms, lightly gripping Gaster's jacket with is tiny hands. He was wearing a black onesie with writing on it. Sans was twisted to the side, so the writing was impossible to read. Papyrus on the other hand was wearing a bright red pj shirt with black bottoms. His legs were fully extended and one arm was wrapped around Gaster's arm, while the other hung down limply. Gaster was wearing his trademark blue hoodie with a shirt that had a skull and crossbones on it. His left eye was glowing a soft green, and he had one of the biggest smiles on his face that Sans could remember seeing. The caption read "July 30, 2020. Sans: 9 months, Papyrus: 6 years, Gaster: 16 years. First time both of them fell asleep in my arms." Papyrus gave Sans a slight squeeze when he saw this.

"THAT IS REALLY CUTE!" He exclaimed as he turned the page. Sans stiffened when he saw the next picture. The picture was of Gaster with a very messy cake in front of him. Papyrus was off to the side with a small chef's hat and apron on. Sans had frosting all over his hands and face, but it was Gaster's face that got to Sans. Sans could see tears in Gaster's eyes as his smile nearly stretched off his face. The caption underneath it read "August 25, 2020. Sans: 10 months, Papyrus: 6 years, Gaster: 17 years. Gaster's surprise cake." It stated on the other side that the picture was taken by one of Gaster's science buddies, but the name was erased.

"Heh. I forgot about this picture," Sans said with grin. Papyrus gave him a small squeeze when he felt his baby brother stiffen. Sans laid his head into Papyrus's chest gratefully as he turned the page. The next few pictures were just some cute things that he and Papyrus had gotten into. He stopped on a picture of him covered in cake with Papyrus holding him and both of them on Gaster's lap. Sans himself had his little arms in the air and had a big smile on his face. Papyrus looked ecstatic, and Gaster just looked proud. The light green glow in his left eye was back, indicating that he had taken the picture. Around them were destroyed boxes and wrapping paper littered the floor. Sans was wearing a brand new onesie, a black one that said "littlest bone". A large stuffed bear sat next to the trio, along with a lopsided plush skeleton that Gaster and Papyrus made together. Sans still had it hidden in his room, though he would never tell anyone that. The caption under the picture read "October 27, 2020. Sans: 1 year, Papyrus: 6 years, Gaster: 17 years. Sans's First Birthday!"

"SANS! THIS IS ADORABLE!" Papyrus cried and he squeezed his baby brother tight.

"Papyruuuuus! Let go!" Sans whined as he tried to escape his brothers grip. Papyrus just tightened it.

"NEVER!" Papyrus cried. He did eventually let Sans go, and the younger skeleton quickly flipped the page to look at more photos. There weren't that many exciting photos after Sans's birthday. There was their first Halloween, where Sans was dressed like a bear, Papyrus was dressed as a wizard, and Gaster was an alien, their first Christmas where Sans was wearing a onesie with a Christmas tree on the front and was being covered in left over bows by Papyrus who had a reindeer shirt on, the one year anniversary of Gaster finding them where Gaster was crying as he hugged his adopted younger siblings because Papyrus had given him a large hand drawn picture of the three of them along with a home made shirt that said "Best Bro Ever!", and Papyrus's favorite picture, one with two year old Sans sitting up in his crib and rubbing his eyes and he held his skeleton toy close. The two brothers continued to look at pictures happily for quite a while until they reached a certain one.

"Oh no......" Sans whispered as he stared at the picture. He was not ready for these pictures. The one he stopped at was of a fourteen year old Sans in a lab wearing an oversized lab coat standing next to a very proud Gaster. Tears started to well up in Sans eyes as he turned the pages, stopping at one that showed all three of them together, Papyrus in his scarf and Sans in a black hoodie. Gaster was behind the two of them wearing his hoodie, beaming as he lay his arms across his younger brothers. The caption underneath it read "August 20, 2035. Sans: 15 years, Papyrus: 21 years, Gaster: 31 years. Potentially our Last Photo." Sans barely registered that tears were falling from his eyes on to the page.

"SANS..." Papyrus said in a soft voice, turning Sans around and bringing him into his chest. "I KNOW GASTER MIGHT NOT BE HERE, BUT DO NOT FORGET THAT I AM YOUR BROTHER TOO," hesaid as he stroked Sans's back softly. Burying his face in Papyrus's chest, he allowed himself to cry. He subconsciously pulled his jacket tighter around him and pulled the hood up, pretending that Gaster was on the other side of him, enveloping Sans in a big hug. He knew that it wasn't really healthy to pretend, but he could care less.

"OH SANS....." Papyrus said softly after he had turned the page. Sans knew what he was looking at. It was a page that was covered in Sans writing, all repeating the same thing. "He's gone, he's gone, he's gone". The page was dated August 21, 2035. Papyrus pulled Sans in tighter.

"One year ago next week," Sans whispered as tears pooled in his eyes. He had been this close to the anniversary so many times. Hell, he had even reached it once. It always reset before he could make it to the grave he built. It didn't hold anything, but it was somewhere for Sans to mourn at.

"SANS...." Papyrus said with a sigh. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" He asked sadly. "YOU KNOW I WILL ALWAYS HAVE YOUR BACKBONE!" He said with a small smile. It was clear that Papyrus was trying to cheer Sans up, and fortunately it worked.

"Heh," Sans laughed weakly as he rubbed his eyes, "Good one bro!" He said as he picked his head up from Papyrus's chest. Papyrus smiled warmly at him. Sans let his head fall back to where it was and the two rested for a bit. Once Sans was calm enough, Papyrus broke the silence.

"SANS, WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED TO GASTER?" He asked gently, rubbing Sans back as he did so. Sans stiffened at the question, tears instantly forming in his eyes.

"I- I told you last night bro! He was ripped out of the timeline!" He said shakily. Papyrus just sighed. It was clear that he did not believe his younger brother's explanation.

"SANS...." Papyrus said as he held his brother close. Sans sighed.

"It was all my fault!" Sans started with a sob. "I just had to come and see what Gaster was doing! I should have been the one sucked out of the timeline! Not him!" He sobbed as he clutched Papyrus's shirt. "I-if I hadn't been there...." he whispered with a sob. "I WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN HIM GET RIPPED OUT OF THE TIMELINE PIECE BY PIECE!" He yelled as the sobs started coming faster and faster. "I WOULDN'T HAVE HEARD HIM SCREAM IN AGONY AS HE WAS SUCKED AWAY! I WOULDN'T HAVE FELT HIM BURNING AWAY IN MY ARMS AS HE DISAPPEARED!" He sobbed, his left eye lighting up slightly.

"SANS, IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT!" Cried Papyrus as he tried to calm his brother down. All Sans did in response was scream more and bury his head deeper into Papyrus. He clutched his brother's shirt in a desperate attempt to ground himself as memories he tried so hard to repress shot to the front of his mind. His eye burned brighter as the scenery changed slightly. The room was much messier then it was now, and papers were strew about on the floor. A large, glowing machine sat in the corner and an older skeleton could be seen next to it.

 _"Okay. Test number one. Well, test on a living creature number one. The things I've sent through before seem to be okay, so I should be too!"_ He stated as he placed his hands on his hips. He was taller than Sans by about three heads, and larger than Papyrus by a head. It took Papyrus a second to notice that Sans was no longer clutching him and sobbing, and he was currently staring at the other skeleton, too shocked to move.

"G-Gaster?" He whispered before ripping himself out of Papyrus's arms and sprinting towards his eldest brother with his arms out stretched. As he closed his arms around Gaster, they went straight through and hit each other.

"W-what?" Sans stuttered before trying again. Again his arms went straight through Gaster. It wasn't until he heard the oh-so-familiar whirling of the machine that he recognized that this was a memory.

"Not again... please no..." he whispered as he sank to his knees. His face whitened to a shade that shouldn't have been possible as he realized what was about to happen. Gripping his skull, he dug his fingers into it, trying his hardest to ground himself. Shaking, he squeezed his eyes shut to try to avoid seeing what was happening.

"S-Sans?" Papyrus whispered, his voice the lowest it had been in years. Sans could barely bring himself to look his brother in the eyes he was shaking so hard. Luckily, he didn't have too as Papyrus once again scooped him up into a hug. This time however, he felt waves of calmness wash over him. Looking up, he saw that Papyrus's left eye was glowing a soft yellow-orange.

"Thanks..." Sans whispered as he buried his head into his brother's chest, feeling the emotions being conveyed by Papyrus wash over him. He didn't turn around, not willing to watch Gaster be ripped away again. Despite how calm he was, Sans flinched at the sound of the lab door being thrown open.

 _"Hey Gas! What are you doing down here already? If you pulled another all nighter I'll have Papyrus come and pin you to the bed again!"_ Past Sans called as he walked down the stairs. The sudden call caused Gaster to start, a vial he was holding slipping into the machine, causing it to give a metallic screech. Sparks started flying out of the machine, as it began to whirl faster and faster. Past Sans had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a spark hit Gaster in the side, causing him to yelp in pain.

 _"GASTER!"_ Past Sans cried as he raced towards his brother.

 _"SANS NO!"_ Gaster cried as his brother raced towards him. The sparks were becoming more and more frequent as the machine screeched. _"STAY BACK!"_ Gaster screamed as he attempted to throw past Sans against the wall with his magic. His left eye was completely green as he attempted to stop past Sans, but the machine was absorbing it all. The machine gave one final screech as something behind Gaster opened up, pulling him in piece by piece. Sans flinched as he heard Gaster scream in pure pain.

 _"GASTER! WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"_ Cried past Sans as he slid to a halt in front of his brother, tears in his eyes and fear on his face. Gaster was already halfway gone, the machine was sucking him in quickly. With a pain filled face, Gaster reached his hand out to cup past Sans cheek.

 _"Take care..."_ he started, gritting his teeth to hold in screams, _"Of Papyrus...."_ Gaster finished, his arm staring to be pulled into the rift. Past Sans started screaming as Gaster's hand was pulled in, an unimaginable pain spreading throughout him. Gaster quickly pulled what was left of his hand away. He head was starting to get pulled in when he locked eyes with past Sans.

 _"Remember.... I love you... And I will come back.... I promise...."_ Gaster whispered as a white light engulfed the room. When it died down, past Sans was left alone with a broken machine. The memory then faded as past Sans started screaming out for Gaster, sobs wracking him body.

Sans wasn't doing all that well himself, as he whispered Gaster's name over and over. He wasn't crying yet, but he was shivering violently. Papyrus felt this and looked down at Sans, his left eye still a yellow orange as he attempted to calm Sans. This was working, but it still wasn't enough to calm Sans down. While Sans was shivering from the emotional exhaustion he had just experienced, he was nuzzling his head into Papyrus's chest, pausing when he could hear the magical heartbeat of his brother. He felt something big and fuzzy be draped over him and subconsciously pulled it around him tighter.

"I FOUND YOU A BLANKET!" Papyrus said. He was still quiet, but he was back to yelling. Sans felt himself nod numbly as he let his eyelids drift close. The last conscious action he did, was teleport them to Papyrus's room and grab his skeleton plush, worn with almost nightly use. At this moment, he could care less 

"Night Pap..." Sans said with a yawn as he finally drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Sans," Papyrus whispered before placing a pseudo kiss on Sans forehead. 

A lone figure stood in the darkness, flickering in and out of existence as he looked at the brothers. "Good night..." it whispered before enveloping them both in a soft green glow and flickering out for good, leaving the glow to slowly dissipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are your feelings dead yet? Cause it's only gonna get worse from here!


	6. Chapter 6

Sans awoke to screaming. It seemed to be coming from everywhere, piercing through the night silence.

"SANS!" Cried Papyrus. Sans felt himself being lifted up and pulled into Papyrus's chest, the elder skeleton squeezing him so tight that Sans wouldn't have been shocked if his ribs cracked. The room glowed a light orange before melting away to become the lab. The screaming did not stop however, and Sans's throat was starting to hurt.

"SANS YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Papyrus yelled over the screaming. Sans didn't understand what was going on. He heard Papyrus curse loudly before Sans felt himself become encased with magic. He felt his jaw be forced close and the screaming stooped. It took him a second to realize that he was the one screaming.

"SANS YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN," Papyrus said calmly as he drew his finger underneath Sans eyes. He was also crying apparently.

Sans attempted to move, but his limbs were locked in place. Looking up at his older brother, he found that Papyrus was covered in a bright blue glow that was fighting with the orange flame that was burning in Papyrus's left eye. Wanting to free himself, the blue glow grew much stronger. Papyrus yelped as he was thrown into the air. The orange flame flared up and Sans jolted in pain as his magic was cut off. A loud crash behind him let him know that he was also levitating other things.

"SANS, I'M GOING TO RELEASE YOU OKAY? DO NOT FREAK OUT. I WILL ALSO KEEP YOUR MAGIC SHUT DOWN UNTIL YOU CALM DOWN AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED," Papyrus said in a worried tone. Sans felt his limbs become free and instantly shot up, looking around wildly for clues to what was going on. He couldn't understand why tears were streaming down his face, or why he felt the urge to bring his blasters out. Feeling a strong hand on his shoulder, he jumped before realizing that it was just Papyrus.

"P-Pap?" Sans whispered as he fought to keep himself grounded. Something was seriously wrong with him. The only thing Sans could think of was.... "Oh. Oh no," Sans whispered as he realized what had happened.

"SANS, I WILL NOT HURT YOU. PLEASE, TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Papyrus called, his tone rising with fear. Sans gave a watery chuckle as he started to sob. "SANS?" Papyrus asked carefully as he pulled his baby brother onto his lap. Sans just hugged him tight before looking up at him with watery, apologetic eyes. 

"Fuck... I was so careful too.." Sans whispered.

"SANS?" Papyrus said as he looked at his brother, tears starting to form in his own eyes as well.

"I had an attack. That's what happened," Sans said bluntly before glancing around. Seeing his undamaged bookshelf he attempted to levitate a book over, only to have a shock of pain shoot through his skull. Hissing in pain, he rubbed his head and shakily stood up. 

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Papyrus asked as he stood up. Sans didn't respond, his eyes locked on the bookshelf. Tripping as he started walking, he felt a boney hand stabilize him. Giving Papyrus a grateful smile, he continued to walk towards the bookshelf, each step more wobbly then the first. The two did eventually reach the shelf, and Sans pulled a small book with a faded cover out. He attempted to walk back to the couch, but his legs gave out after the first step.

"SANS!" Papyrus cried out in worry as he scooped his younger brother up. Sans gave him another grateful smile as Papyrus swiftly carried him to the couch.

"Well, I tried to hide this from you, since you'd never leave me alone, but I uh..." Sans said, trailing off at the end. Papyrus gave him an encouraging squeeze and Sans steeled himself. "I have PTSD, or post traumatic stress disorder," he said quietly as he closed his eyes, his face full of shame. Papyrus let out a small gasp and pulled him close.

"OH SANS...." Papyrus whispered, tears pooling in his own eyes. Sans just shrugged.

"Hey, it's no big deal. It just means that I sometimes wake up screaming," Sans said, trying to blow it off, only for Papyrus to flick him softly.

"SANS I AM NOT AN IDIOT," Papyrus stated with a stern glare. "I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT PTSD IS AND I KNOW WHAT IT ENTAILS," he said as he hugged Sans close.

"W-what?" Sans whispered, his eyes widening in shock as the hug tightened. Pressing his head to his brother's chest, he could hear the faint beat of his brother's soul and feel the calming rise and fall of Papyrus's chest.

"SANS. I KNOW THAT SUFFERERS SOMETIMES EXPERIENCE LIFE DESTROYING ATTACKS, AND IF I AM BEING COMPLETELY HONEST, I HAVE ALWAYS KNOWN," Papyrus said as he rubbed Sans back comfortingly. Sans head shot up.

"Wait. What?" He asked, shock and fear in his eyes. Papyrus sighed and rubbed his brother's back some more.

"SANS I HAVE SEEN YOU HAVE PANIC ATTACKS AT SEEMINGLY RANDOM THINGS. I HAVE SHUT YOUR MAGIC DOWN MORE TIMES THEN I CAN COUNT BECAUSE IT FLARES AS YOU SLEEP," Papyrus said as he halting his rubbing to squeeze his brother. Sans sighed.

"I really should stop treating you like you don't know much. You were Gaster's younger brother as well, and he loved you just as much as he loved me," Sans said with a small smile. Papyrus gave a soft chuckle and nodded before he returned to rubbing his back.

"SO, WHAT TRIGGERED YOU?" Asked Papyrus curiously as he continued to rub Sans back, hugging him tightly as he felt the younger skeleton stiffen.

"I- I don't know. I honestly don't know. I can say for a fact that it wasn't Gaster. I remember every dream I've ever had about him," Sans said, fear creeping into his voice. He did not like having memory gaps, especially when they connected to his condition.

"WELL, DON'T THINK TOO HARD ABOUT IT," Papyrus said as he looked down at his younger brother with a reassuring smile. He then placed a pseudo kiss on his brother's head, much to the chagrin of Sans. 

"Papyrus!" Sans squeaked as he tried to wiggle out of his brother's grasp. Papyrus just laughed and stood up, taking Sans with him.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MY WRATH!" Papyrus cried as he dropped Sans on to the couch. Before Sans could scramble away, Papyrus was on top of him.

"Pap!" He squealed as Papyrus began to tickle him. Sans was quickly reduced to a squealing, laughing pile of bones as his brother used every weakness he had against him. The second Sans saw a break in the attack, he threw himself towards Papyrus and began to tickle him.

This went on for a bit longer, leaving the two brothers out of breath and giggling. Clutching his chest, Sans slowly sat up, giggles escaping him every few seconds. Papyrus soon followed suit, light orange tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing. It took a few more minutes for the two of them to calm down, but once they did, Sans went back to leaning into Papyrus's chest.

"SANS," Papyrus started as he rested his head on his brother's, "YOU SHOULD TRY TO GET SOME SLEEP," he stated. Sans stiffened when he heard this and shook his head.

"Can't," Sans mumbled sleepily. He might have been exhausted, but Sans knew that if he tried to sleep now, he'd have another attack, this one much more violent.

"SANS, YOU'RE EXHAUSTED," Papyrus stated plainly. Sans was about to argue when a large yawn escaped him. He could feel his eyes closing slowly, but he had to fight. He had to!

"Can't sleep," he said sleepily. Sans was loosing the battle quickly and he did not like it. "If I sleep, I'll have another attack," he said. He felt Papyrus nod.

"AH. WELL THEN, WOULD YOU MIND EXPLAINING TO ME WHAT THE TIMELINES ARE? FRISK MENTIONED THEM, BUT ALL THEY SAID WAS THAT I HAD MET THE, MANY TIMES BEFORE," Papyrus said, hoping that it would be enough to keep Sans awake. Apparently it was since Sans instantly pushed himself off of Papyrus and scurried over to a cabinet which help many diagrams and models.

"I've been studying the timelines for a while, ever since Gas told me about them in fact!" Sans exclaimed excitedly as he brought all the objects in the cabinet over. "So, the timelines look like this," he started only to yelp in pain as he attempted to use his magic. "Shit..... Pap do you mind removing the block now?" Sans asked as he rubbed his head.

"OF COURSE! SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Papyrus answered as he removed the seal with a wave of his hand. Sans gave him a grateful smile as he levitated the diagrams. The diagrams being levitated were very simple. The middle one held three parallel lines, the one to its left held circles that encircled each other, and the one to the right held what looked like a tree. 

"Okay, so this is what the original timelines look like." Sans said pointing to the diagram in the middle. "The three of them are named genocide, neutral, and pacifist. In their base state, none of them interconnect." Sans explained happily before moving the diagrams around so the circles were in the middle.

"Now this depicts the loops. Each timeline has an infinite amount of loops, as Frisk can reset the timeline whenever they want. We are probably in the five hundred fifty third loop of the pacifist timeline. There are three thousand nine hundred ninety nine loops in the neutral timeline, and two thousand one hundred ninety eight loops in the genocide timeline. This is currently the six thousand seven hundred fiftieth loop over all," Sans said as he levitated more circle diagrams with differing numbers of circles. Sending those away he pulled the tree like diagram in to the front.

"Now in every loop there are branches. The branches decide which timeline we are in. Almost every loop starts in the neutral timeline, but after Frisk fights Toriel the timeline either changes or stays the same. If Frisk has killed every monster in the ruins and Toriel, the timeline becomes the genocide timeline and Chara takes over. If they spared every monster and Toriel, the timeline becomes the pacifist timeline. If they have killed one or two monsters but spared Toriel or only killed Toriel, the timeline stays the same. The only time that the timelines start differently are if Chara takes over before Frisk wakes up, or if Frisk retains some of the information of previous timeline. Depending on this, the loop starts in the genocide or pacifist timeline," explained as he levitated some more diagrams over.

"From there on out, each choice determines if the timeline stays as it is, or if it goes back to the neutral timeline. The pacifist timeline is the most fragile timeline, as forgetting to talk to someone can set it back to neutral. For the pacifist timeline to continue, Frisk must become friends with you and Undyne, set Undyne and Alphys up, learn about the True Lab, and never raise their hand against someone. For the genocide timeline to continue, Chara must kill every monster in the underground. Chara has no problem doing that, but the timeline has been stopped a few times. If Frisk wrestles control back and spares you, it goes back to being neutral," Sans explained before looking at Papyrus. "You getting all of this?" He asked. Papyrus nodded.

"Good. So each loop differs slightly from the other loops of that timeline. Take for example the loop that I named Switched. It's a genocide loop, but I die in your place and you are left to attempt to kill Chara at the end. Another example is the Blizzard loop in the pacifist timeline. Frisk ends up getting stuck at Snowdin for a few days because of a blizzard," Sans explained before looking at the clock. Sans realized that he had to wrap it up, as the sun was about to rise.

"The final thing is the differences between resets and loading. If Frisk dies, they can jump back in the loop which is called loading. If they create a new loop, it is called resetting," Sans finished with a grin. Papyrus nodded as he processed the information that Sans had given to him. A few minutes later he stood up.

"WELL THAT WAS QUITE THE LESSON," he stated as he stretched. "HOWEVER I BELIEVE THAT IT IS TIME TO GO BACK TO THE HOUSE," Papyrus said as he picked his brother up, much to Sans annoyance. The two then opened the door to the house, only to be greeted with the sight of a very angry Toriel.

"Would you mind explaining this?!" She hissed as she pointed to the couch, where Asriel was sitting with Frisk.

"Uhhh.... Surprise?" Asriel said sheepishly, causing Sans to groan.

"Well?!" Toriel demanded.

"Okay, okay. Everyone sit down. It's story time," Sans said with a sigh. This was going to be a horrible day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can start with the action!


	7. Chapter 7

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Sans asked once everyone was situated in the living room. Asriel shot him an apologetic look as Toriel started yelling.

"I want to know why the heck I was woken up by someone screaming and why the heck my son is alive and can turn into a flower!" Toriel yelled angrily. Well that was a new piece of information.

"Wait, you can still turn into a flower?" Sans asked Asriel who blushed and nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I don't like to do it. It reminds me of being Flowey," Asriel said nervously. Frisk put their arm around him and smiled softly.

"Huh. That's cool," Sans said with a grin. He was going to ask Asriel to transform, but Toriel cleared her throat loudly to draw to attention back to her. Sans groaned. "Okay, before I explain everything, can someone tell me what happened?" He asked. Toriel nodded.

"Okay," he said before sitting down. "So it started like this......"

* * *

Toriel was sleeping peacefully on the pullout bed when a terrified scream pierced the quiet of the night. The scream caused Toriel to shoot upright and out of bed with the speed only a mother could posses.

"Hold on I'm coming!" She called as she ran up the stairs. At the same time the door to Sans room burst open and Asriel dashed out in a panic, ramming into his mother's side as he did. Frisk followed shortly after, nearly cursing when they saw Asriel and Toriel in a pile on the ground.

"Owww..." Asriel groaned as he rubbed his head. Toriel stiffened as she heard her late son. Grabbing blindly, she managed to grab the front of Asriel's shirt before standing up.

"A-Asriel?" She whispered as she looked at her son. Asriel went pale and did the only he could think of. A bright flash of light filled the room. When it died down, Asriel was back in his flower form.

"Asriel!" Toriel cried as she looked at the flower. Knowing he had been caught, he shifted back to his normal form and looked up at Toriel with a sad expression.

"H-Hey mom...." he whispered before looking down and rubbing his feet together nervously.

"Asriel..." Toriel said in a motherly voice, causing the kid to flinch. Tears were forming in both of their eyes. Asriel opened his mouth, but he was cut off by Toriel suddenly squeezing him, tears falling onto his furry head.

"Asriel.... Asriel!" She sobbed happily, barely able to get the words out. Asriel hugged her back, tears streaming down his face as he sobbed into his mother, all fears and tension leaving him.

"Mommy I'm sorry!" He sobbed, holding her tightly. Toriel said nothing and started to rub his back soothingly.

"Shh.... I don't know what you're sorry for, or why you're alive, but I don't care," Toriel whispered as she hugged Asriel tighter. Frisk sat to the side, not wanting to intrude on the moment. After a few minutes, Asriel picked his head off of Toriel's chest and looked at Frisk.

"Come here, you're family too!" He said with a grin. Frisk ran to join them, leaving Toriel with her two children in her arms. She picked them up and walked to the bed, where they fell asleep together.

* * *

"WAIT, YOU DIDN'T EVEN QUESTION WHY ASRIEL WAS ALIVE?" Papyrus asked once the story was over. Toriel shook her head.

"I didn't care. You guys wouldn't really understand, but when you loose someone, you don't question anything once you get them back," she said, causing Sans to stiffen. Deciding to steer the discussion away from dead family, Sans brought up something that had been bothering him.

"So uh, why were you mad at me exactly?" He asked, once again invoking the wrath of the goat mother.

"I'm mad because both of my children woke up screaming that you were going to kill them!" Toriel yelled as she positioned herself between Sans and her children, a fireball forming in her hand. Seeing this, Papyrus leapt up and stood in front of Sans, bones forming in front of him as he prepared to defend his brother.

"I DON'T LIKE FIGHTING, BUT IF YOU EVEN ATTEMPT TO LAY A FINGER ON MY BROTHER I WILL DEFEND HIM," Papyrus said sternly, eyes narrowed as he shifted into a battle stance. He never showed it, but Papyrus was quite strong when he wanted to be.

Sans cursed as he watched the exchange. He knew he had to diffuse the situation before it escalated to a fight. He was about to pin both of them down with his magic when his vision swam. The sound of his own magical heartbeat drowned out all other sounds and breathing became all but impossible. The scenery flickered and morphed into a field of snow. Toriel morphed into a small child holding a knife and Papyrus crumbled away in front of him leaving a pile of dust. A bright red scarf resting on it. Frisk and Asriel disappeared entirely, leaving Sans alone with Chara.

"Calm down Sans. This isn't real," he told himself as he clutched his hoodie. Closing his eyes, he focused on the hoodie, trying to ground himself enough to pull himself out of the panic attack. His heartbeat roared in his ears as he focused controlling his breathing.

"You are sitting at home, Papyrus is directly in front of you," Sans whispered to himself as he pulled his jacket tighter. "Frisk and Asriel are on the couch. Toriel is in front of them. You are currently in the pacifist timeline. Chara has no control. Today is a Friday. The date is August 15, 2036. It is currently ten A.M. Papyrus is alive," whispered before opening his eyes.

"Papyrus is alive," whispered forcefully. "Papyrus is alive. Papyrus is alive. PAPYRUS IS ALIVE!" He screeched, his left eye blazing to life as the snow swirled around him. Closing his eyes, Sans allowed to snow to engulf him as he felt the world around him fall apart. A moment after Sans had disappeared, a distorted chuckle rang through the area before it fell apart into a starry void.

When he opened his eyes, he found that he was floating. Looking around, he realized that he was back in his house, but something was wrong. Frisk was pressed up against a corner with their soul shining in front of their chest, tears streaming down their face as they looked at Sans with wide, fearful eyes. Vines were wrapped around their wrists, chest, and ankles and a wall of fire stood between him and Frisk. Toriel was glaring at him with hatred in her eyes. Asriel was crouching next to Frisk, one hand on Frisk and the other on the ground. A pile of dust was all that was left of the place that Papyrus stood.

"W-what happened?" Sans whispered, his voice trembling and his eyes locked on the pile of dust.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Toriel screeched angrily, "WHAT HAPPENED WAS-"

"MOM SHUT UP!" Asriel shouted as he interrupted his mother. Toriel's head whipped around as she gaped at her son, the wall of fire disappearing. Asriel took his hand off of the floor, the vines around Frisk evaporating into dust before reforming around Sans and yanking him down to eye level.

"Sans. You're very lucky I understood what the hell was happening," Asriel hissed, his voice low. His eyes inverted themselves as he glared at the skeleton, taking on the same look as his demon form. Sans gulped.

"W-What do you mean?" Sans whispered as he began to shake violently. He couldn't move and he had almost no way to defend himself. Papyrus was no where to be seen and Sans felt his heart sink. Papyrus always stepped in when he was being threatened. In desperation, Sans attempted to teleport so he could look for his brother, but an intense shock coursed through him.

"Do not try to run from me," Asriel growled, causing Sans to flinch. "You nearly killed Frisk," he hissed. Sans felt his blood freeze.

"W-what?" He whispered as he glanced at Frisk who was sobbing into Toriel's chest. "N-no.... I-I...." Sans stuttered as he realized what had happened. In his semi-aware state, he mistook Frisk for Chara and attacked him, and he had somehow killed Papyrus. Tears stung the corners of his eyes as he realized this.

"Good. You've figured it out," Asriel hissed as he allowed the vines around Sans to disappear, causing the skeleton to drop to the ground with a thud. Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, he pulled Sans close. "I don't care what the hell caused you to loose control and frankly, I don't care. The only reason I didn't kill you then was because I could tell you were not conscious. However, if you don't get out of my sight within the next five minutes you will be dead where you stand," he hissed as he threw Sans across the room. The skeleton landed on the dining room table, breaking it in half. The second Sans regained his breath he was gone, leaving behind a destroyed living room and an injured family.

* * *

Sans reappeared on a grassy hill miles away from everyone else. Breathing heavily, he collapsed to his knees and began to sob. His mind swam with what had happened, and his vision clouded over as he sobbed. He had almost killed his only hope of ending the loops. Papyrus was dead. Toriel loathed him and Asriel was ready to kill him.

"I'm a monster!" He sobbed out as he threw his jacket onto the grass and curled up in it. "I nearly killed Frisk! I KILLED PAPYRUS!" He sobbed as he curled into a tight ball. He knew that he could never go back. No one would ever forgive him. Standing up, he shakily put his jacket back on as he attempted to hide his sobs. Steeling himself, he teleported back to his room.

Once he appeared in his room, Sans began racing around. Grabbing a large backpack, he threw his stuffed skeleton in. Racing around, he threw more things in it, like Gaster's old lab coat and goggles and Sans own journal. He threw a light green scarf in, as well as a few notebooks. Teleporting to his lab, he opened the compartment which held all evidence of Gaster and threw it all in. Photos, journals, notes, scrapbooks, everything went into his bag. The last thing Sans pulled out was Gaster's diary. Tracing his hand over the faded cover, Sans threw it into his backpack before putting it on. Tears clouded his vision as he looked at the lab for the last time.

"Good bye guys. I'm sorry I fucked everything up," he whispered shakily before disappearing.

Reappearing on the hill, Sans allowed his barriers to crumble once again. Laying his hoodie on the ground, he pulled his skeleton plush to his chest as he allowed himself to sob.

"Why do I even continue to do this?" He sobbed as he curled in on himself. "Gaster's gone, Papyrus is dead, I'm never going get out of this fucking loop, and now the only other person who understands the pain of watching someone you love die over and over hates me!" He sobbed as he curled in to a tighter ball and pressed his stuffed skeleton to his chest. It was dark where he was, and Sans could hear the faint rushing of water.

"I can't even manage to teleport far enough away to never see anyone I know again!" Sans sobbed with a sad, watery laugh. "I really am pathetic aren't I?" He whispered through his sobs. Picking his head up, Sans pulled his backpack towards him. Digging around, he pulled out an old, dusty lab coat with the name W. D. Gaster embroidered on the front pocket. Sobbing, he put it on and laid back down as he brought his backpack closer. Placing it behind him, Sans once again grabbed his stuffed skeleton.

Hugging the plush to his chest with one arm, Sans traced the uneven seams with the other. The plush itself was very soft, as Gaster would repair it every year. He never mentioned it to Sans, but he knew what his brother was doing. Closing his eyes, Sans breathed in the scent of the plush. The entire thing smelt like blue raspberry, with a hint of papaya. Sans was not looking for this however, as he breathed in deeper, searching for a particular scent.

"Please be there..." he pleaded before he found it. Underneath the smell of his own magic and Papyrus's magic was the faint scent of kiwis. Gaster's magic. Breathing in his lost brother's scent, Sans relaxed. Keeping his eyes closed, Sans pulled a blanket out of the backpack and draped it over himself, pretending that it was Gaster.

"Goodnight Pap. Goodnight Gaster," he whispered as he felt himself drifting off. It wasn't night yet, but his earlier panic attack and magical exhaustion, coupled with him only having two hours of sleep took its toll on Sans. "I'm so sorry I fucked everything up. I'm so sorry I killed you two..." he whispered before drifting off to sleep.

A sad figure watched him from the darkness, wanting to intervene, yet unable to. All it could do was place food and water next to the young skeleton and place a pillow under his head.

A soft green glow formed around Sans as the figure disappeared. All that remained of the mysterious visitor was the soft green glow that was emanating from Sans right eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, most of the chapters after this will be in two different perspectives. I've also hit a major insperational streak, so expect these to come out three days apart at most.


	8. Chapter 8

Papyrus woke up with a pained groan.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He croaked out as he sat up and rubbed his face. Looking around, Papyrus saw that he was in his own room. "SANS?" He called as he pushed himself to his feet, hissing in pain as he put weight on his left leg. Glancing down, he saw a fracture running up the length of it. Bringing his hand to the fracture, he realized that it was too long and too deep for him to heal. Summoning a large femur, Papyrus propped it underneath his left arm to use as a crutch and started limping towards the door. Once he opened it, he felt his jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" He called as he looked at the destroyed house. The couch was in pieces, the dining room table was split in half, there were scorch marks around the ceiling and floor, and there were holes littering the floor. Sitting in the middle of it, was Toriel. Hearing his call, Toriel sighed in relief.

"You're alright! I was afraid that you would be out for a lot longer. You used most of your magic yesterday," Toriel said as she pushed herself to her feet. She quickly reached the top of the stairs where she crouched down to look at Papyrus's leg.

"Oh good. I can heal most of this. You won't be able to put weight on it though, as I won't be able to heal all of it," Toriel said as she placed a paw on his leg. Papyrus flinched at first, pain shooting through him as she touched the fracture, but the feeling was soon replaced with warmth as the bone knitted itself back together. When Toriel removed her paw, all that was left was a hairline fracture that ran across the front of his leg bone.

"UH, THANKS," Papyrus said before looking around again. "SO UH, WHAT HAPPENED?" He asked. Toriel sighed and took his hand.

"Let's go sit down." She said as she carefully led him downstairs. Once they were downstairs, Papyrus watched as Toriel pulled one of the few chairs that could hold weight over for Papyrus. Once he was seated, Papyrus let his crutch disappear.

"TORIEL, WHERE'S SANS? IS HE HURT TOO?" Papyrus asked as he became increasingly nervous. Sans often refused to leave Papyrus alone when he was injured, but seeing as he was hurt himself and the room was destroyed, Sans could be hurt. Opening his mouth, he stopped when he saw Toriel's face.

"TORIEL?" Papyrus asked, bracing himself. Toriel looked almost feral. Her lips were drawn back into a silent snarl and her fists were clenched in anger.

"Sans is gone. Good riddance too!" She snarled. Papyrus just gaped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!" He asked, his heart sinking. Was Sans....

"Asriel threw him out. That thing deserved it too. He tried to kill my children!" She said with a snarl. "I have no clue where he is, good thing too. All that will be left of him when I see him again is-" Toriel was cut off as she was thrown against the wall. Her eyes widened. Papyrus was currently standing, his eyes shone with understanding. He remembered what happened yesterday. He had apparently healed his leg and was now staring at her with venom in his eyes. Two large blasters sat behind him, their faces curled into snarls.

"I MAY UNDERSTAND YOUR ANGER, BUT LISTEN CLOSELY. IF YOU EVER THREATEN MY BROTHER AGAIN, YOU _WILL_ REGRET IT!" Papyrus hissed as his eye blazed. Toriel nodded shakily and Papyrus let his blasters disappeared.

"I'M GOING TO FIND SANS," Papyrus stated as he stomped out the door and into the snow. "MAYBE GRILLBY KNOWS WHERE HE WENT.... IF HE'S NOT THERE THAT IS." Papyrus mumbled to himself as he trudged towards the diner. 

It was snowing lightly in the town as he walked, flakes gathering on his scarf. Papyrus reached Grillby's without any problem though, which was quite lucky considering that a light snow could turn into a blizzard in a minute in Snowdin. Throwing the doors open a bit harsher then intended, Papyrus walked in. The diner was silent as he stepped in, all eyes on him. Scanning the crowd, Papyrus noted very quickly that Sans was not there, but someone else was. Eyes narrowed, his eye blazed to life, earning the gasps of many patrons. Not many people had seen Papyrus use his magic, and no one had seen him get mad enough for his eye to glow. Papyrus didn't care however, as he grabbed his target and yanked him over, earning a startled squeak.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY BROTHER?!" Shouted Papyrus once Asriel was close enough. Asriel gulped before steeling himself.

"I threw him out. I don't care how lost he was, no one touches my family. Ever. I'm not going to hurt you, but I'm not going to help you find him," Asriel stated with a snarl. Searching his eyes, Papyrus growled and released his hold on the kid. He didn't even look around before storming out and starting to march towards Sans's station. Reaching that, he found that it was empty and hissed.

"IF I DO NOT FIND HIM SOON, I AM GOING TO GET UNDYNE AND SHE WILL HELP," he told himself as he found that hope for finding his brother was getting smaller and smaller.

"SANS!" Called Papyrus as he ran through the forest, checking all of Sans favorite hiding spots and more. Nothing. Remembering that he hadn't checked Sans's room yet, he closed his eyes and allowed the world to melt away and reform back into his brother's room. It took all he could not to scream when he opened his eyes.

"NO!" He cried as he took in the room. Things were thrown everywhere and while that was not unusual, the things missing were. Most of his clothing was gone, along with a few of his books. His backpack was gone too, and so was his stuffed skeleton. The pillow was on the ground and the journal that Sans hid under it was gone. Papyrus felt tears begin to swell at the corners of his eyes as he teleported into the lab.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" He cried as he took in the sight. The cabinet that normally contained everything relating to Gaster was gone, along with most of Sans notes. The light green blanket was gone as well, solidifying Papyrus's thoughts. Teleporting away to a snowy hill, Papyrus sobbed.

"HE'S GONE!" He sobbed as he fell to his knees. Snow swirled around Papyrus as his magic pulsed. Blasters appeared and disappeared around him as a globe of snow swirled around him.

In his sobbing, Papyrus managed to grab his phone from his pocket and dial Undyne's number.

"Sup dude! What do ya need?" Came the cheery voice from the other side. Papyrus couldn't form words and another loud sob escaped him as he curled up on himself.

"Dude, are you okay?" Undyne questioned, concern thick in her voice. Papyrus just sobbed. 

"HE'S GONE!" Papyrus wailed loud enough for Undyne to hear.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" She asked, only to be met by Papyrus's wails. "Shit. I'm coming, I've got your location," Undyne said before hanging up.

It wasn't even five minutes later when Papyrus heard the telltale crunch of Undyne's boots.

"I'm here Pap, I'm here," she said once she reached him. Undyne gave a yelP of surprise when Papyrus threw his arms around her and sobbed.

"HE'S GONE! SANS IS GONE!" He sobbed, his voice muffled by Undyne's shoulder. Undyne's eyes widened in shock when she heard this. Throwing her arms around Papyrus, she hugged him back.

"Shh..... You can explain it to me once you're calm enough," she whispered as she rubbed his back. Undyne didn't really know if Sans was dead, or if Sans had taken off for no reason. If it was the second one, Sans would be getting a very stern talking to and wouldn't leave without a few broken fingers. Papyrus nodded into her shoulder before lifting his head up.

"SANS AND I HAVE BEEN LETTING FRISK, ASRIEL, AND TORIEL STAY AT OUR HOUSE SINCE THEY DIDN'T HAVE A PLACE TO STAY," Papyrus started once he had composed himself enough to not sob between each word. "EVER SINCE THEY SHOWED UP, SANS HAS BEEN HAVING SOME PRETTY BAD NIGHTMARES," he continued, purposely omitting the stuff about resets and Gaster. That was for Sans to tell.

"LAST NIGHT HE WOKE UP SCREAMING. IT WAS REALLY BAD...... I HAD TO SHUT HIS MAGIC DOWN," Papyrus stated sadly. Undyne's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. Monsters could shut down the magic of family members, and it was only done as a last resort.

"Oh my god.... was anybody hurt?" Undyne asked, worry lacing her voice. She gave a sigh of relief when Papyrus shook his head.

"THANKFUL, NO. I MANAGED TO REMOVE HIM FROM THE HOUSE IN TIME. WHEN WE GOT BACK HOWEVER...... TORIEL STARTED YELLING. I FORGET WHAT SHE WAS YELLING ABOUT, BUT I THINK IT HAD SOMETHING TO DO WITH FRISK CALLING SANS'S NAME OUT WHILE THEY WERE HAVING A NIGHTMARE," Papyrus stated, his hands going to his scarf as he looked down.

"THINGS ESCALATED AND TORIEL AND I ENDED UP SUMMONING WEAPONS AND SANS LOST IT. HE HAD A FULL ON PANIC ATTACK AND STARTED ATTACKING US, HE NEARLY KILLED FRISK. I ENDED UP USING TOO MUCH MAGIC AND PASSED OUT. WHEN I WOKE UP, HE WAS GONE," he finished, tears beginning to fall once again.

"HE TOOK EVERYTHING UNDYNE. I DON'T THINK HE'S COMING BACK," he said as he put his face in his hands. Undyne sighed and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'll help you find him. Come on, let's get back to my house and form a plan," he said as she pulled him up. Papyrus gave a grateful smile as they started walking. They would find him.

* * *

Sans awoke with a gasp, sweat dripping down his face. He was still alone in the hill, which was good. Pushing himself up, Sans looked around. A light green blanket was draped over him and a pillow was on the ground behind him.

"Huh. Don't remember bringing a pillow... ah well. Don't remember what exactly I brought..." he mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. Letting his eye glow softly, Sans levitated the blanket and threw it into his backpack. Doing the same with the pillow and the stuffed skeleton, he threw the lab coat off and put the jacket back on. Then he turned around. Sitting in front of him was an apple and a bottle of water. Glancing around once again, Sans confirmed to himself that yes he was alone. Shrugging, he put the water bottle in his backpack and bit into the apple. Deciding to sit back down while he ate, Sans pulled his journal out. Swallow the piece of the apple he was chewing, he opened to the latest page and froze.

"Fuck......." He whispered as he looked at the page, tears forming in his eyes. Rubbing a few fingers over the page he put his hand to his mouth. It was a suicide note. It was written last night. Sans didn't even read the note before he tore it out of the book. Pressing his face into his hands, he sighed. A voice from the hill below 

"Sup dude?" Came Undyne's voice from the bottom of the hill. Sans froze. "What do you need?"

"Shit!" He murmured as he looked around wildly. There was no place for him to hide. Undyne seemed to have stopped at the bottom of the hill though, which was good. Maybe he could wait until she left to teleport....

"Dude are you okay?" Undyne asked. Sans pushed himself to the ground. If this was about Papyrus's death.... Sans felt tears beginning to run down his face. 

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Undyne asked, causing Sans to flinch. He began to shiver on the grass, his eyes squeezed together as he brought his hand to his mouth to muffle the sobs threatening to escape him.

"Shit. I'm coming, I've got your location," Undyne said before hanging up. Sans heard her let out an enraged scream as she threw a spear at the cave wall. "If I find who hurt Papyrus.... They're going to wish they were dust!" She snarled. Sans felt his eyes widen. He could hear Undyne begin to walk up the hill and he was gone in a flash, reappearing in a small cave.

"This is my life huh?" He whispered as he began to sob. Bringing his knees to his chest, Sans buried his in them.

He stayed like that for a while, sobbing long after he ran out of tears. Picking his head of his knees, Sans took his backpack and threw it on the ground. Pushing himself to his feet, Sans walked over to the mouth of the cave and poked his head out to look around.

"Holy shit........" Sans whispered as he looked around. He was near Snowdin, the snow coating the ground told him that much, but he had never seen this area before. He was in a small valley with steep, Ivy covered, gray walls surrounding him. A small lake sat by the wall opposite to the cave. The cave itself has a curtain of lichen shielding the inside from the outside. Berry bushes grew wild around the cave and trees grew around the lip of the valley. Teleporting up to the lip of the valley, Sans realized that he was deep in a forest, possibly the same one that was next to Snowdin.

"One way to find out..." he whispered as he levitated himself towards the top of the trees. Looking around, he noticed a small blip of light in the distance. It took him a second to realize that that was Snowdin. Letting himself float back down, Sans let out a sigh of relief. He was alone. Completely alone.

"Well, seems like I need to make this place a bit more homely," he said with a sigh. Sans began to walk around and pick up firewood. Once he decided he had enough, he pulled four thick branches from the closest tree with his magic before teleporting back down.

"Let's start with a fire. Can't let myself freeze to death, huh Pap?" He whispered. Levitating a few smooth stones over from father back in the cave, Sans arranged them into a circle before arranging the firewood in it. Shooting a harsh spark of magic at it, the wood lit up into a brilliant blue flame.

"You know Gas, I thought you were just trying to piss me off when you insisted I learned how to survive on my own. Guess I need it now," Sans said with a sad smile as he looked at his handiwork. Picking up the larger branches and pulling the knife he always had in his backpack out, the small skeleton made his way over to the lake.

"You two always loved being able to see the false stars when you were alive. So here you go. It's not the best, but I need it. Guys. I'm sorry. I'm a fucking failure," he said with a soft sob as he planted two of the sticks somewhat close to each other. Levitating a few more rocks and some Ivy vines over Sans grabbed one of the remaining sticks and tied it to the left upright stick, creating a cross. He did the same to the other one and then picked his knife up.

"Shit. I forgot to carve them first." He stated as he pulled the one on the left out. The first thing he carved was a date. August 25, 2004- August 21, 2035. Pausing to examine his work, Sans soon returned to carving. This time he carved a name. Doctor Wing Dings Gaster. Once done with that, he carved a few words on in Hands. Put his life aside for us.

"Same as before..." he whispered as he placed it back in the ground and placed stones around it. Pulling out the one on the right, he followed the same process. April 3, 2014- August 15, 2036. Papyrus. Kindest monster to have ever lived.

"Heh. Both killed by the one they wanted to save. Some thanks that was," Sans laughed sadly. If he had any tears left, they would undoubtedly be streaming down his face. Looking up into the afternoon sky, Sans let his eye burn brightly. A large spark shot out of it and up, lighting the sky above him a bright blue before fading into a large, dull, blue ball of magic with a small, white bone in the middle.

"There. Now you two can find me." Sans muttered as he admired his handiwork before kneeling down and looking at the memorials he had created. When he and Papyrus began to learn magic, the first thing Gaster taught them was how to form a tracking beacon of sorts. Gaster originally taught it to them as a defense mechanism, as it alerted anyone with similar magic, namely Papyrus and Gaster. Eventually, the use of the beacons devolved into a game. Sans could remember the days that the three of them would run into the forest and scatter before shooting their beacons off and trying to find each other. Gaster was the one who came up with it of course. He was always looking for new ways to use his magic.

Gaster had figured out a while ago that blue magic was quite versatile, and he spent a lot of time experimenting with it with Sans and Papyrus. Blue magic usually manifests itself as gravity manipulation, but Gaster learned that there was much more to blue magic than just gravity manipulation. He discovered that each type of magic could be boiled down to a single, wide reaching concept. For example, red magic in its basic form was temperature manipulation. Blue magic in its basic form was spacial manipulation. Blue magic, as Gaster found out, could be used to teleport monster and objects, levitate objects, shrink or stretch objects, create something out of nothing, reform objects into other objects, and even form pocket dimensions. Only boss monsters could use more then slight gravity changes and luckily the three brothers were boss monsters, so they could use nearly all of the capabilities. Papyrus was extraordinarily good at teleporting objects around and manipulating their size. Gaster was proficient in every use, but he excelled at creating things and levitating objects with precision. He'd didn't like to touch his experiments with his hands, so this came in handy. Sans on the other hand could teleport soon after his magic awoke and levitating came very easy. He had multiple pocket dimensions, the biggest one being in his backpack.

Along with their blue magic, the brothers also had their species specific magic, bone magic. Bone magic was exactly what it sounded like, forming bones to attack. Now these bones were not limited to one species of animal or monster. Papyrus seemed to prefer using human bones, specifically femurs and leg bones. Gaster preferred to use the bones of larger animals, specifically their rib and tail bones. Sans himself didn't really care, but he tended to use a mix of animal and human bones, using the femurs and tibias. The bones could be summoned at anytime and were great for building structures, especially since once summoned it took no magic to keep them here. The three of them also had a family specific magic. Gaster Blasters. Gaster had accidentally formed them while protecting three year old Sans from a monster who wanted to fight him. After that, he taught them to Papyrus and later Sans. The three of them could be scary accurate with them, and Gaster could summon up to fifty of them at once with a full tank of magic. Sans could summon and deploy them somewhat accurately the fastest, Papyrus's were the most accurate out of the all of the brothers', and Gaster's were the strongest.

"Heh. I sure learned a lot from you Gas," Sans said as he stood up and turned towards the berry bushes. "Now time to put those cooking lessons you gave me to work Pap!" He said as strode towards the bushes, a shirt materializing in front of him. He had put the shirt in his backpack, so teleporting it a few feet was an easy task for Sans. Shaping it into a basket of sorts, Sans began picking some berries. There were dewberries all over the place, along with a few blueberry bushes. Sans stripped some of the branches, but he left over half of the berries on each bush. By the time he was done with those bushes, he had a few hundred dew berries and about a hundred blueberries. Walking back to his cave, Sans pulled another shirt out to place the berries on.

"Hmm..... Maybe I can find a few more types of berries," Sans Mused before grabbing the shirt and teleporting up to the forest. There was nothing around in the area he landed in, but after walking around a bit he found a field of blackberries and strawberries. Sans stripped a few branches before teleporting back and placing the berries with the others.

"Okay, cooking time...." he said as he summoned a few bones to hold a pot. Looking around, Sans realized that he hadn't brought anything to cook with. Groaning, Sans looked around.

"Well shit. Let's hope that I don't need to use much magic after this......" he said as he closed his eyes and concentrated. Blue magic blazed from his eye and sweat beaded on his forehead as dust swirled in front of him, slowly forming the shape of a small, stone pot. The second the pot became solid, Sans collapsed onto his knees and started breathing heavily. He sucked at forming things. It took him forever to be able to form a small pebble, and the small pot was the limit of what he could do before passing out. Still, it would do.

Once he caught his breath, Sans grabbed the small, stone pot and trudged towards the lake. Dipping it into the lake, he filled it with water and trudged back before placing it over the fire and waiting for it to boil.

"Hm.... I wonder how a mixed berry stew will taste. Hopefully it'll be edible." Sans mused as he put half of the berries in the now boiling water. Most of the ones he used were blueberries and blackberries, but there were a few strawberries and dewberries in there as well. Summoning a straight bone, Sans started stirring.

"If this doesn't taste like shit, I'd be shocked. I'm gonna learn how to cook aren't I?" Sans asked with a small laugh, tears finally forming in his eyes again. The shock and exhaustion of the last few days finally getting to him. Deciding that it was done, Sans levitated the pot off of the fire and placed it on the ground.

Realizing he never brought silverware or bowls, Sans sighed. "Well shit.... Maybe I can managed to teleport some from home....." hd said putting his hand to his chin. Closing his eyes Sans brought up the image of a few pieces of silverware he always used, along with a few bowls and plates. It worked and they appeared with a small ping in front of him. A few of the plates were chipped, and one of them was broken. Breathing heavily, Sans grinned. Teleporting items from what seemed to be a hundred miles away was tough. Especially since we was still running low on magic.

"Yes!" He grinned before grabbing one of the bowls and slowly pouring the blackish concoction into it. Grabbing a spoon, Sans eyed the soup.

"Well, I need to get my magic reserves back up somehow.." Sans grumbled before taking a spoonful and placing it in his mouth with a wince. His eyes widened as the taste hit his tongue.

"Holy shit...." while it wasn't Grillby's burgers, Sans would be lying if he said it wasn't good. Swallowing the spoonful, he called out. "Hey Pap! Come see what I made....." he said, his voice lowering towards the end. Tears started falling as he realized what happened.

"Oh god....." he whispered. Squeezing his eyes shut, he finished the soup quickly, barely tasting it as it went down. Opening his eyes, he looked at the remaining soup with a sigh. Placing it in a corner of the cave, Sans grabbed his journal and sat down, bringing his knees to his chest.

"August 16, 2036," he said as he began writing. "So I've done it now. Papyrus is dead, by my hand no less, and I've officially abandoned everyone. Fuck, I can't do this much longer! I can't off myself, since anything I do to myself seems to remain through the resets. God. This is all my fault. I can't protect my fucking family," Sans whispered as he wrote, his eyes watered. "Okay Sans, move on to happy things. I've found a nice place to stay. It's about one hundred miles north of Snowdin. It's a small valley like place with a cave on the eastern wall. The cave is about the size of Gas and I's lab, so it's comfortable. There is a curtain of lichen that grown around the entrance. I think I'll start drawing plans to make this area more homely tomorrow. If I can get large enough slabs of rock I may make statues of Gaster and Pap. If nothing resets this time of course. Kinda surprised that Frisk hasn't reset yet. Ah well. I made memorials for the two next to a lake. Carved them too. Guess the knife I put in there after the first genocide loop came in handy. The lake is on the western side, and there are a skele-ton of berry bushes around. It's not over grown, and the bushes are in clumps near the lake. There are a few blueberry bushes on the north and south sides, which is good. The valley itself is about twice the size of our house, so two miles in circumference and half a mile in diameter. The valley is pretty much a big circle." Sans said to himself as he wrote. Looking around, he gave a slight smile.

"The whole thing is surrounded by the Snowdin forest. A few minutes north of the top of the valley is a field of blackberries and strawberries. Speaking of that I actually made something edible after I created a pot. I boiled some water and put about twenty blackberries in, along with twenty blueberries, five dewberries, and five strawberries. Not as good as Pap's cooking, but it was edible. Maybe I can catch a squirrel or something tomorrow. Either way, I'm exhausted. Making a pot out of thin air and teleporting like, twenty different object over a hundred miles takes a lot out of you. The meal helped, but I'm not gonna be able to move if I don't sleep soon. Who cares if it's in the middle of the day! There is not a bad time for a nap. Ah well. I'll see what I can to later tonight," Sans said, yawning once he finished. Snapping the book closed, Sans walked over to the memorials.

"I'm going to take a nap. I'll talk to you guys later," he said to his siblings' memorials before walking back to his cave. Summoning some more bones to form two poles, Sans tied the shirt of berries to them and grabbed his bag. Pulling the pillow, blanket, and stuffed skeleton out of the bag, he laid down on the cool, smooth, stone ground and placed the pillow under his head. Sans then levitated the blanket onto him and pulled the stuffed skeleton close before throwing more wood on the fire with a flick of his wrist.

"Night Gaser.... Night Papus....." Sans mumbled with a yawn before his eyes slipped closed. He was asleep instantly.

A light green glow encased Sans as the figure from the night before seemingly crawled out of him. Looking down at Sans, the figure vanished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun with Sans part! Being able to explain my headcannons of the different types of magic was so much fun! I didn't mention the others, but yellow magic is light manipulation, green magic is a very diluted form of time magic meaning that the most it can do is slow time for a few seconds, purple magic is terrain manipulation, orange is weather manipulation, and cyan is life magic. 
> 
> Fun Fact:
> 
> I write the sad scenes while listening to happy magic. The second half of lest chapter was written while I was listening Spooky Scary Skeletons.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay Pap, we're here. Want to look around the area a bit?" Undyne asked once the two of them were in her yard. Papyrus nodded. He had stopped crying once they entered the Waterfall, but it was very clear that he was not okay. His shoulders sagged and his feet dragged as he trudged through the Waterfall.

"I'll go check over by the river. How about you go check in the bushes over there?" Undyne asked softly as she pointed at the bushes. Papyrus nodded.

"OKAY. I THINK I'LL CHECK THE HILL AFTER THIS. HE MAY BE UP THERE," Papyrus said dully. Trudging towards the bushes, he half heartedly pushed them aside before switching to magic to move them.

"DAMN IT SANS!" Papyrus cursed as he shifted through the bushes. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU RUN? I WOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU FROM THEM!" He said as he continued to search. Nothing. Growling slightly, Papyrus turned and walked away from the bushes and started walking towards the hill. He didn't notice the slip of paper stuck in Undyne's window.

"I MEAN, DO YOU REALLY THINK I'D TURN ON YOU FOR HAVING AN ATTACK?" Papyrus yelled as he trudged up the hill, pausing once he reached the top. Sitting in the middle of the top of the hill was a small journal.

"WHAT'S THIS?" He questioned as he picked the journal up and opened it, gasping as he saw the first entry.

_6/19/25- Time Study Experiment Entry #1_

_I decided to turn my studies of magic into the magic of time. I have a hypothesis that there are alternate timelines that occur depending on our actions. For the first few experiments I'll be bringing in a monster who excels at Time Magic. All my notes on this subject will be kept in this journal. I will be performing these experiments in my friend Dr. Alphys's underground lab. That is all for now._

_Dr. W. D. Gaster_

"UNDYNE! SANS WAS HERE RECENTLY!" Papyrus called as he raced down the hill towards the river. He repeated himself once he got close enough to Undyne, his words causing her to whip her head up.

"WHAT?!" She cried as she raced over to Papyrus. Tearing the book out of Papyrus's hands, she flipped it open. "What is this?" She asked as she flipped through it.

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW TO BE HONEST," Papyrus lied with a wince, "SANS HAS A LOT OF BOOKS LIKE THIS, AND I'VE SEEN HIM READ THIS ONE," said as he attempted to grab the book back from Undyne.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just lied to me," Undyne stated as she gave the book back to Papyrus. "Come on, let's go to my house. Maybe we can do a magic track," she stated as she started walking towards her house, Papyrus following behind closely.

"MAGIC TRACK?" Papyrus asked once they neared the house.

"Yeah. If there's any of Sans's magic on this, we may be able to track him down," stated Undyne as she walked to her door and pulled out a key. The mouth like door opened and she was about to head inside when she saw a piece of paper stuck to her window.

"Hm? What the hell is this?" She asked as she grabbed it. Flipping it over she nearly screamed. "Oh my god....." she whispered.

"UNDYNE? WHAT'S WRONG?" Papyrus asked as he went to grab the piece of paper, only for it to be yanked away.

"Come on. I-I'll make you some tea," she whispered shakily as she walked into the house. Papyrus followed, a confused look etched on his face.

"UNDYNE YOU'RE SCARING ME!" Papyrus said as he sat down in one of the chairs. Undyne was over at the stove making tea, her hands shaking. Once done, she brought it over and sat down opposite to Papyrus.

"Now Papyrus," she started softly, earning a surprised look from the skeleton since she never used a tone like that, "If you need somewhere to stay, my house is always open. I'm sure that Asgore will be willing to talk if you need to talk to someone who isn't me," she said as she looked at Papyrus. Sighing she flipped the note over and pushed it towards Papyrus.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHY WOULD I NEED A....." Papyrus trailed off as he began to scan the note, his heart shattering.

_To whoever cares enough to read this,_

_I don't know why I'm writing this, since everyone who I'd want to say goodbye to hates my guts or is dead. Guess it gives me some finality. If Undyne finds this she'll just be pissed that she didn't get to me first. I mean, I just fucking killed the person she wants to protect. Heh. Kill.... this is my second one too. First Gaster, and now Pap?! I'm a monster. I lost control, blacked out, and when I woke up there was a pile of dust where Pap once stood. I guess I'm happy that I don't remember killing him. Gaster's screams still haunt me. I don't know what they saw in me. I mean, I still haven't awakened my personal magic and I'm fucking sixteen! Pap awoke his at ten. Looks like rambling runs in the family.... look. I'm writing this to explain why I'm offing myself. Imagine watching your sibling die over and over. I relive Gaster's death every night. I watch him get torn apart piece by piece by that damn machine. What's worse is the fact that I'm the only one alive who remembers him. Pap knew about him sure, but he didn't have the emotional connection I had. For all intents and purposes, Gaster never existed. That's what I did to him. I fucking erased him from time. Some brother I am. What's worse is I will see him. Mainly in my dreams, but I've seen him while awake too. Never told this to Pap. Most of my flashbacks occur after I've seen him. Though the one I had in my lab was a new experience. Must've been the fact that Gaster's magic is fucking everywhere down there. He could create illusions. Not like it matters anymore. What matters now is finding someway to off myself. If anyone's reading this still, thanks. Hopefully you don't hate me. Either way, I'm going to Grillby's, you want anything Papyrus?_

_Sans the Skeleton_

"OH MY GOD...." Papyrus whispered as his shoulders began to shake. Tears splashed onto the page as a sob escaped him. "SANS!" He sobbed.

"Oh Pap....." whispered Undyne as she walked around the table to wrap Papyrus in a hug. He quickly accepted it, holding on to her like she was the only thing in existence.

"HE THOUGHT HE HAD KILLED ME!" Sobbed Papyrus as he buried his head into Undyne's shoulder. "WHY SANS?! YOU KNEW THAT THE WORLD WOULD RESET! YOU KNEW THAT YOU WOULD HAVE ME BACK WITHIN A WEEK!" He sobbed. Undyne just rubbed his back, as she understood none of what he was talking about.

"SAAAAAAAANS!" Papyrus sobbed again, squeezing Undyne tighter with every sob.

"Come here Pap... Let's get you to a bed," Undyne whispered as stood up, her arm around Papyrus's shoulders as she began to lead him towards her room.

"UNDYNE WHY DID HE DO IT?" He sobbed as he was led into the bedroom. Undyne signed.

"I don't know. I truly don't." She whispered as she flipped the lights on and led Papyrus to her bed. She had just sat him down when she felt him stiffen.

"Papyrus?" Undyne asked cautiously as to not upset him. Without acknowledging her, Papyrus stood up and almost robotically walked towards the door. Undyne followed him, not wanting to spook him, but not wanting for him to hurt himself. He walked towards the entrance of the waterfall and stopped. Glancing back to see if Undyne was following him, he stepped out into the snow.

"Pap, why are we back in Snowdin?" Undyne asked as she stepped out with him. Papyrus responded to her question by shooting a large, orange spark into the sky. Closing his eyes, he smiled.

"I KNOW WHERE SANS IS!" He exclaimed happily as he raced towards the woods, Undyne hot on his heels.

* * *

Sans awoke with a jolt of magic. Looking around wildly, it took him a second to realize that he was in his cave. Giving a sigh of relief, Sans pushed himself to his feet and checked his magic reserves.

"Well dang. Guess I just needed a nap!" He said happily as he pulled his backpack over with a flick of his wrist. "Time to see what exactly I brought with me," Sans said as he brought everything out of the pocket dimension. There were a lot of skull and pun themed shirts, along with some sweat pants. Everything related to Gaster was here as well, except for his time research journal.

"Well crap. I liked that one...." he said disappointedly. Sans began sorting everything he had brought, making piles of shirts, sweatpants, and Gaster's journals. Once those were sorted, he looked at the remaining items. There were a few science books, a few recreational books, and surprisingly, an iPod like object with jet black headphones attached.

"Dude!" Sans laughed as he picked it up. "I lost this like, a hundred loops ago!" He exclaimed. Sans could remember when these were first made, as Gaster helped Alphys with the design. Alphys had gotten the idea for small music players from an anime and Mettaton thought it was the coolest thing ever. He managed to convince Alphys that she should make some and the plans were formed. She and Gaster had hit a major road block in their time research, but Alphys didn't want to upset him by asking if they could work on the music player thing for a bit. Mettaton was the one who told him actually. Gaster loved the idea and created blueprints that night. The two then started to work on it, and a few months later the iPod was made. Gaster surprised Papyrus and Sans with customized ones, dark blue with skulls for Sans and dark red with swords for Papyrus. Their names were engraved on the back of them, but unlike other iPods, the names glowed the color of their respective owners magic when charged. That was another thing about them. Gaster had managed to find a way to convert magic to energy, so all it took to charge it was some magic from the owner.

"Looks like I get to listen to music!" Sans said with a grin as he slipped the headphones over his head and shot a small spark of magic to the device, charging it instantly. Flipping through his playlists, Sans grinned as he reached a song. Turning it on, he stuck the iPod in his pocket and grinned.

_Ha ha ha ha, this is about you!_

_"Beware, beware, be skeptical!"_ Sans sang as he summoned some bones. A little known fact about Sans was that he was an amazing singer. His voice was low and smooth, almost like silk.

 _"Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold! Deceit so natural, but a wolf in sheep's clothing is more then a warning!"_ He sang as he levitated the bones around to create a bookshelf.

 _"Baa, baa, black sheep! Have you any soul? No sir, by the way, what the hell are mortals?"_ Sans continued as he levitated the books onto it, grinning as it held.

 _"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick!"_ He sang as he summoned more bones.

 _"Jill's a little whore, and her alibis are dirty tricks! So could you...."_ he sang as he arranged them into more shelves.

 _"Tell me how you're sleeping easy! How you're only thinking of yourself!"_ Sans sang with a grin as he levitated his clothes onto the shelving unit he made.

 _"Show me how you justify telling all lies like second nature! Listen, mark my words, one day!"_ He sang as he expanded the shelving unit to be large enough to include the dishes he had summoned. Nodding to himself, Sans summoned more bones.

 _"You will pay! You will pay! Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"_ Sans continued as the bones formed a bed like structure. Deciding he was done, Sans walked outside.

 _"Aware, aware you stalk your prey! With criminal mentality!"_ He sang as he teleported into the forest.

 _"You sink your teeth into the people you depend on!"_ Sans continued as he teleported father in to see what he could find.

 _"Infecting everyone you're quite the problem!"_ He sang as he scanned the ground, finding a rabbit hole by a tree.

 _"Fee-fi-fo-fum better run and hide!"_ He sang softly as he looked inside of the hole to find a rabbit, which he lifted up from the hole. Ignoring the squeals, he quickly snapped its neck before placing it in a pocket dimension.

 _"I smell the blood of a petty little coward! Jack be lethal, Jack be slick!"_ Sans sang as he continued along. There were quite a few rabbits holes around, but he ignored them.

 _"Jill we leave you lonely, dying in a filthy ditch!"_ He sang as he found a little creek with little fish. Sans was about a mile away from his new home, but he wasn't that tired so he continued to walk.

 _"Maybe you'll change...."_ sang Sans in a soft voice as he decided to sit by the creek.

 _"Abandon all your wicked ways, make amends and start anew again!"_ He continued as he grabbed a smooth stone and rolled it around in his fingers.

 _"Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me, and start all over, start all over!"_ Sans sang as he threw the stone down and teleported to his little clearing.

 _"Who am I kidding? Now let's not get overzealous here!"_ He called as his voice turned venomous. His eye blazed to life and he grinned.

 _"You've always been a huge piece of shit!"_ Spat Sans as he summoned quite a few bones.

 _"If I could kill you, I would!"_ He spat as he threw some of the bones at the wall and dropped into a roll.

 _"But it's frowned upon in all fifty states!"_ Sans spat as he stood up and threw the bones at the wall forcefully.

 _"Having said that..."_ he started with an evil smirk, _"BURN IN HELL!"_ Sans sang as three blasters appeared behind him, shooting off a millisecond after they formed.

"Fuck yeah!" He shouted as he gave a fist pump. The wall that Sans had blasted now had a decent sized cave in it. Walking over, Sans picked up some snow and threw it onto the floor.

"There we go! I now have a fridge!" Sans said with a grin before he walked over to his cave. He levitated his blanket, pillow, and stuffed skeleton on to the bed before grabbing the leftover berry stuff and pouring it into the bowl he used before, taking a sip of it as he did.

"Dude. This tastes like a freaking smoothie!" He said with a laugh as he exited his cave and walked over to the fridge. Placing the bowl down in the snow, Sans returned to his cave to look at the fire.

The fire was low, but he still had plenty of firewood left. Throwing some on the fire, Sans then grabbed the pot that he had used to cook the berries with and walked over to the lake. Sitting down next to his brothers' memorials, Sans began to wash the pot, levitating it into the water and shaking it around to clean it.

"So it's berry-rabbit soup tonight. Wish I had some carrots or potatoes or something. Ah well. I'll go explore tomorrow. That'll be fun!" He said as he pulled the now clean pot out of the water. Stone was surprisingly easy to clean. Looking at the markers, Sans gave a sad sigh.

"You guys shouldn't be gone. If I didn't exist, you two would be alive and happy. Guess I can't change that now...." he whispered before turning and walking towards his cave where he placed the berries in the pot and prepared the rabbit before placing it into the pot as well. It was dark by the time the food was ready.

"Guess I'll have to do this again...." Sans said quietly as he ate his dinner. Bringing the leftovers to the refrigerator, Sans yawned and climbed into his bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but it beat lying on the ground.

"Night Papyrus, night Gaster...." he whispered as he grabbed his stuffed skeleton and fell asleep, not noticing the wave of orange magic that washed over him.

* * *

"Papyrus, you can't keep this up! Sans will be fine for another night!" Undyne called as she continued to chase after Papyrus. The two had been running for about four hours already, and the sun was starting to set. Undyne was honestly surprised that Papyrus still had enough energy to run, but he was probably dipping into his magic reserves for energy. Undyne herself had run for much longer then this, but she was the captain of the royal guard and had been training for the position since she was five.

"NO I HAVE TO REACH HIM!" Papyrus panted as he continued to run through the forest, his scarf fluttering behind him. They were getting closer to Sans, but they weren't close enough in Papyrus's opinion. Undyne groaned when she heard the skeleton's response. With a burst of speed, she raced up to Papyrus and grabbed his arm and yanked him to a halt.

"We are going to rest for the day. That's an order from your captain," she stated plainly. Papyrus let out a groan and tried to yank his arm from Undyne's grip, but a fierce glare from the warrior made him stop.

"I'm going to get firewood. You need to sit and rest. Especially if we're going to be moving all day tomorrow," she said as she leapt into the trees to grab branches. Papyrus sat down and grabbed the journal out from his pocket, wondering how the heck he was going to broach the subject of Gaster.

"MAYBE UNDYNE WON'T ASK ABOUT THIS?" Papyrus said to himself, a hopeful glimmer in his voice. A sigh escaped him after a minute and his head dropped into his hands.

"YEAH RIGHT....." he said as he glanced up into the trees just in time to see Undyne jump down with a massive pile of branches.

"Here we are! That should last the night!" She said with a grin before shooting a spark of blue green magic at the pile, causing it to burst into blue green flames. Sitting down, the warrior fish glanced at Papyrus and sighed.

"So, you want to tell me who Gaster is?" She asked calmly, not letting her anger show. If there was one thing that Undyne hated more than being trapped in the Underground, it was being lied too.

"GASTER IS, ERR WAS, MY OLDER BROTHER," Papyrus started with a sigh. "I DON'T REALLY KNOW MUCH ABOUT HIM, BUT ACCORDING TO SANS HE WAS EXTREMELY INTELLIGENT AND VERY KIND. HE'S THE ONE THAT RAISED SANS AND I." He continued sadly, watching Undyne so he gauge her reactions.

"So he's the mysterious figure that raised you? Well than he must have been a great person!" She said happily, trying to raise Papyrus's mood. It worked, as Papyrus smiled at Undyne with a grin.

"WELL, UH, THANKS! ANYWAY, LAST YEAR ON THE 21ST OF AUGUST SOMETHING HAPPENED WITH A MACHINE HE WAS WORKING ON AND HE WAS PULLED OUT OF TIME BIT BY BIT. SANS WAS THERE WHEN IT HAPPENED AND HE WAS TOUCHING GASTER WHEN HE WAS RIPPED OUT OF TIME. SANS CURRENTLY IS THE ONLY ONE WHO REMEMBERS GASTER," Papyrus finished sadly, upset that that was all he could say about his brother. Undyne put her arm around him.

"Hey, chin up! It's not your fault that you can't remember him!" She said with a grin. Papyrus sighed before opening the journal and rereading the first entry. Blinking in confusion, he turned to the next entry.

_6/20/25- Time Study Experiment Entry #2_

_Dr. Alphys has asked if she could help me with my research, and I accepted. Since yesterday was spent getting set up, today shall be spent walking Dr. Alphys through my hypothesis. Once we finish that, we will begin to research the historical uses of green magic._

_Dr. W. D. Gaster_

"HEY UNDYNE, YOU HAVE DR. ALPHYS'S PHONE NUMBER CORRECT?" Papyrus asked, earning a nod from the warrior. "GOOD. WE MIGHT WANT TO CONTACT HER ONCE WE FIND SANS. IT SAYS THAT SHE WORKED WITH GASTER ON HIS TIME RESEARCH," he said, causing Undyne's eyes to widen in surprise.

"Sounds like a plan!" She said with a grin before a large yawn forced its way out of her. "But first, let's get some sleep," she said as she flopped down onto the snow and closed her eyes. She was out like a light. Papyrus chuckled before he shot a spark of magic in the air to make sure Sans was okay. Sensing his magic respond to him, Papyrus smiled and laid down.

"NIGHT SANS. I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW." He said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

" _Seems like everything is going according to plan. Now all I have to do is wait until they contact the good doctor. She'll hook them up to the machine and, well, let's not spoil the fun. I mean, who knows who could be listening....._ " whispered a lone child-like voice in a void of stars.

" _ **Y-y-you w-w on't g-gettt awa-away with th-th-th-th-this. I-I-I-I-I-I-I w-w-w-w-will pro-pro-pro-protect th-them. Y-you w-ill n-never g-gettt p-past** **me** ,_" whispered a second voice sternly. It seemed to be glitching out, barely understandable. In response to the second voice, the first one just laughed. 

" _We shall see... We shall see...."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter. I'm not too happy with this one, but it's needed to progress the story.
> 
> The song that Sans is singing is called Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Step it Off


	10. Chapter 10

Papyrus woke up to the sound of shouting. Bolting upright, he looked around nervously before discovering the source of the noise.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!" Undyne yelled as she ripped a random boulder out from the ground a suplexed it just because she could. Papyrus groaned. The sun wasn't even out yet, and the moon could still be seen.

"UNDYNE....." he whined as he threw his hands over his ears. It was too early for this kinda stuff. Undyne didn't seem to hear him, or she didn't care, as she continued to shout at random boulders.

"TAKE THAT!" She yelled as she split it in half. Groaning, Papyrus pushed himself to his feet. He didn't have a clock on him, but judging from the fact that Undyne was awake, and that the moon was almost gone it had to be close to five. Since the moon went down at five, but the sun didn't rise until ten. Rubbing his eyes, Papyrus trudged over to Undyne.

"UNDYNE, I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU WANT TO TRAIN IN THE MORNING, BUT DO YOU REALLY NEED TO BE THIS LOUD?" He asked once he was close enough. The fish woman looked over and smiled sheepishly, an energy spear in her hand and many more in the tree in front of her.

"Ehehe..." laughed Undyne sheepishly, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Sorry about that. I forgot that you were there..." she said, rubbing the back of her head with her free hand. Giving a small flick of her wrist, the spears disappeared and her armor appeared on her.

"SO!" Exclaimed Undyne excitedly. "Let's head out! We should be able to find Sans today if we hurry," she said with a grin. Turning away from Papyrus, Undyne started walking in a random direction before pausing. "Uh.... Which way was it?" She asked, causing Papyrus to laugh.

"ABOUT SEVENTY FIVE MILES THIS WAY!" Stated Papyrus after he had, for lack of a better term, scanned Sans's magic signature. Turning towards the signature, which happened to be the complete opposite direction that Undyne had started walking, Papyrus set off. His steps were quick and springy, and his eyes were trained in front of him. A slight smile adorned his face as he walked, his entire body exuding confidence that he would find his brother.

"So Pap, you mentioned someone named Toriel yesterday. Do you mind telling me about them?" Asked Undyne after a few minutes of walking in silence. Papyrus glanced at her and shook his head.

"NOT AT ALL!" He said with a grin, his cape waving in the slight wind. "TORIEL LOOKS LIKE A FEMALE ASGORE, I MEAN IT WOULDN'T SURPRISE ME IF THEY'RE RELATED. SHE'S VERY KIND AND AN AMAZING COOK. THE ONLY REASON SHE WENT AFTER SANS IS THAT HE WAS TRYING TO HURT FRISK AND SHE IS INCREDIBLY PROTECTIVE OF HER CHILDREN," Papyrus explained, not wanting to make her out to be the bad guy. Undyne nodded, bringing her hand up to her chin as she thought for a second.

"Does she wear a purple dress by chance?" She asked after a second. Seeing Papyrus's nod, Undyne grinned. "Thought so. Toriel is Asgore's wife. Err, Ex Wife. There wasn't a divorce, but she left him after he decided to use human souls to break the barrier. That was a few hundred years ago. The only reason I know her is because Asgore would tell me stories about her," explained Undyne with a grin.

"MAKES SENSE. THAT WOULD MEAN ASRIEL IS HIS SON. HE'S THE ONE THAT MADE SANS LEAVE, BUT HE WAS JUST TRYING TO PROTECT HIS FAMILY. I THINK...." Papyrus said as they passed a tiny pond. Undyne nodded.

"If he's related to Asgore, that's probably the reason. From what I've gathered for Asgore, the whole royal family has a thing about protecting their family. More so than most people," she said with a grin. Papyrus nodded.

"CONSIDERING WHAT THEY WENT THROUGH WITH THE FIRST HUMAN, I DON'T FAULT THEM," he responded with a shrug.

"True.... Hey that reminds me, Sans still hasn't discovered his personal magic?" Undyne asked curiously, her face holding no malice. Papyrus shook his head.

"HE HAS, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW OR REMEMBER IT," said Papyrus as he glanced around the dark forest. The sky had started to light up, yet the sun wasn't up.

"What? That doesn't make any sense, I mean it's a conscious action to summon magic!" Undyne stated, her voice full of confusion.

"HE WASN'T CONSCIOUS, AND HE WAS ONLY THREE WHEN IT HAPPENED," Papyrus started, scanning quickly to see where they were in relation to Sans. They were getting closer, but they were still quite a ways away.

"HE WAS THREE?!" Exclaimed Undyne, shock evident in her voice. It was no surprised she was shocked, as it was very rare for monsters to awaken their personal magic before the age of ten.

"YEAH. IT WAS ONLY FOR A FEW SECONDS THOUGH. WHEN HE WAS THREE, SANS GOT SICK. REALLY, REALLY SICK. IT WAS REALLY SCARY," said Papyrus, his voice turning somber. "I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER WHAT THE SICKNESS WAS CALLED, BUT SANS WAS IN A COMA FOR A FEW DAYS....." Papyrus said, a sigh escaping him. He knew that Sans was okay, but it still upset him to think about it.

"IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT HE....... HE STOPPED BREATHING...." he said sadly, causing Undyne to gasp.

"Oh my god.... that must have been terrifying." Undyne said softly as she laid her hand on Papyrus's shoulder. Giving her a sad smile, Papyrus continued his story.

"I WASN'T AWAKE, AND I DON'T KNOW IF GASTER WAS. WHAT I DO REMEMBER IS BEING WOKEN UP BY THE SOUND OF SANS SCREAMING IN MY HEAD," he said somberly as the memories of the fear he felt that night came crawling back. "HE WAS SCREAMING THAT HE COULDN'T BREATHE, AND ONCE I GOT TO HIS BED, HE WAS PURPLE. SOMEONE, GASTER I'M ASSUMING, PERFORMED CPR UNTIL THE DOCTOR GOT THERE. IT TURNED OUT THAT SANS'S THROAT WAS SEALED OFF BY MUCUS OR SOMETHING," Papyrus finished as he looked at the sky, the first rays of sunlight starting to appear.

"HE WOKE UP AFTER HIS LUNGS WERE CLEARED, AND HE WAS PERFECTLY FINE A FEW DAYS LATER," Papyrus said, rubbing the back of his head with a gloved hand. Sans's immune system was almost destroyed because of the sickness, causing him to get sick often. Nothing life threatening though, he just got colds often.

"Wow. At least he recovered," Said Undyne after Papyrus had finished his story. "So... telepathy? That's kinda rare," she said after a few seconds. Papyrus shrugged.

"POSSIBLY. COULD ALSO BE MIND PROJECTION. THOHGH TELEPATHY SEEMS MORE LIKELY CONSIDERING WHAT MINE IS," Papyrus said as the continued to walk in the quiet forest, the only sounds being the crunching of the snow beneath their feet and their voices.

"What's yours? If you don't mine me asking," Undyne said cautiously. While most monsters didn't care who knew about their personal magic, there were some who preferred to keep it secret. Papyrus shook his head and closed his eyes. Undyne watched as they lit up a light orange. Suddenly, a wave of calmness washed over her, causing her to relax. Papyrus opened his eyes after a second and the sensation faded, leaving Undyne shocked.

"EMOTION TRANSFER," Papyrus stated with a grin. Undyne just stared. "WHAT?" He asked after a second. This seemed to snap Undyne out of her daze as a large smile formed on her face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" She exclaimed excitedly, her eyes wide. "It's so much cooler than mine. Mine just allows me to summon my armor," she said with a shrug.

"THAT'S PRETTY COOL!" Papyrus said with a smile. Undyne just shrugged. The two of them continued to walk in silence for a bit, enjoying the sounds of the forest. After an hour or so, Undyne broke the silence with a question.

"How close are we?" She asked softly, not wanting to disturb the wildlife. It was brighter now, but there was still an hour or two before the sun started to rise. Scanning quickly, Papyrus blinked in surprise.

"UH, WE ARE TEN MILES CLOSER. SOME HOW. MAYBE HE TELEPORTED CLOSER," Papyrus said as he started to walk faster. They were about fifty miles away now and if Sans kept coming closer, they'd reach him before lunch. "HERE UNDYNE, GRAB MY HAND. I CAN GET US ANOTHER TEN MILES CLOSER," he said as he grabbed the fish warrior's hand and let the world melt away. When it came back into focus, they were forty miles away from Sans.

"OKAY!" Said Papyrus happily after he had taken a second to catch his breath. Glancing at Undyne, the tall skeleton smirked. "YOU UP FOR A JOG?" He asked with a grin. Undyne smirked.

"I don't know, you up for an ass whooping?" She said with a grin. Papyrus nodded. The two of them crouched down, and after a second, took off.

* * *

 

Sans awoke screaming and bawling. His stuffed skeleton was in his arms and he was curled into a tight ball. His eye was sparking madly as he fought back his magic, not wanting to loose control again. His nightmare played in his head over and over again, causing the short skeleton to shake.

"T-they aren't here Sans. Chara isn't here. Th-they d-don't have control," he whispered as he continued to shiver. He hated his nightmares. He especially hated the ones with.... it in them. Ever since Gaster died, Sans had only had a handful of restful nights. The rate of restful nights decreased rapidly after the first loop, with most of his nights being spent reliving the genocide loops. This one though.....

"Ch-Chara can't get him. G-Gaster's gone. Th-they c-can't hurt him....... e-ever," whispered Sans shakily between sobs. Deciding that he needed to get out of his cave, Sans shakily stood up and walked over to where he left his clothing. Grabbing a pair of sweat pants, the lab coat, and a random shirt, he grabbed his skeleton plush and teleported. He had meant to go to the top of the valley, but with the little control he had of his magic, he ended up ten miles away in a clearing.

"N-no one c-can hurt them..." Sans whispered between sobs. His eye began to spark wildly, causing Sans to wince. "I-I c-can't l-lose c-control!" He sobbed as he pushed his magic back. It seemed to work, but after a second a bloodcurdling scream escaped him and his eye exploded with magic.

Sans was catapulted up into the air, an intense blue glow surrounding him. Blaster appeared out of thin air and fired in all directions. Screaming in pain, Sans felt blaster after blaster appear in the air beside him. He was conscious this time around, so he had a bit of control over his magic, but it wasn't enough. All he could really do was aim the blasters and watch as the clearing was destroyed. Sans knew that the only thing he could do at this point was ride it out, but that was horrible in and of itself. His magic was being forcibly ripped from his body and that was incredibly painful.

A few minutes went by before Sans managed to get a handle on his magic. He cut all of his magic off, a move that caused him to plummet twenty feet. Hitting the ground, Sans let out another scream. His left arm was bent at an awkward angle, and he knew that his hand was shattered. Pushing himself up with his right arm, Sans screamed as he accidentally moved his arm.

"F-fuck." He hissed as shakily stood up. Looking around, Sans noticed that the clothing he bought was undamaged. "S-sling. I-I'll use my shirt as a sling." He whispered as he suppressed yet another scream. Steeling himself, Sans slowly eased his hoodie off, hissing as it bumped his arm. Once that was done, he sat down and ripped his shirt off, screaming as it hit his arm.

"F-fuck!" He hissed as he slowly slid the new shirt on. Despite living in the cold for most of his life, Sans couldn't really stay out in it without any protection. It had something to do with him getting sick at a young age and it destroying his immune system. Sans couldn't really remember. Once his shirt was on, Sans summoned two bones of equal length. They were a shade longer than his arm itself, and they would serve a a good splint.

"N-Now for the hard part...." whispered Sans as his eye lit up. Levitating the bones onto either side of his arm, Sans pressed them together, causing the bone to snap back into its normal position and earning a scream from Sans. Once he was no longer blinded by pain, Sans levitated half of the ripped shirt and took a deep breath. He quickly wrapped the shirt around the splint and tied it, creating a makeshift cast of sorts.

"Now for the hand....." he whispered as he summoned some more bones. Doing the same thing to his hand, he tied the other half of the shirt around it.

"Fuuuuuck....." whispered Sans as the pain was finally reduced from a binding pain to a stabbing sensation. Breathing heavily, Sans slowly put on his sweatpants. The lab coat and hoodie went on without much problem, much to Sans's relief. Sending the other things he had carried to the clearing into a pocket dimension, Sans sighed.

"Okay..... since I'm not getting back to sleep, guess it's time to explore," he said as he looked around the clearing for the first time. The ground was littered with scorch marks and many trees were missing their tops. Glancing up, Sans realized that the sun was almost up.

"Jeez.... didn't expect to take that long...." he whispered as he trudged into the forest, his left arm dangling next to him limply. A strong breeze blew through the forest, causing Sans to shiver and sink into his jackets. Despite this, Sans smiled. The forest was just waking up and he could hear the birds beginning to sing. After about an hour of walking, Sans found a small lake with a rock beach.

"This is pretty," he said with a grin, slowly sitting down on a large, smooth rock. The sun was fully up now and the rock was completely exposed to it. Picking up a smooth stone, Sans threw it across the water. The stone bounced a few time, three to be precise, and then sank. Grabbing another one, Sans repeated the action until there were no more easy to reach stones.

"This rock is warm....." whispered Sans as he lay down, relishing in the warmth. Closing his eyes, Sans quickly fell asleep, the warmth of the stone and the quiet sound of the lake lulling him into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

Two hours after they had started jogging, Papyrus and Undyne stopped to check on their position. Panting slightly, Papyrus grinned after he learned their position.

"WE'RE ABOUT TWENTY MILES AWAY NOW!" He exclaimed excitedly, happy to be getting closer to his brother. Undyne grinned.

"Aw yeah! If we keep running, we should reach him in about three hours!" She exclaimed, throwing her fist in the air. "Unless you can get us a bit closer?" Undyne asked, earning a nod from Papyrus. Grabbing her hand, Papyrus closed his eyes and opened them ten miles closer to his brother. Panting heavily, Papyrus sat down.

"G-GIVE ME A SECOND. I'LL BE BETTER IN A SECOND!" He said as he focused on steadying his breathing. Since teleporting was not Papyrus's forte, it took quite a lot out of him to travel twenty miles in one day. He wasn't down for long however, as determination flowed through him, giving him energy. Standing up, Papyrus narrowed his eyes and began running. He was exhausted, but considering how close he was to Sans, he didn't care.

"H-HEY!" Yelled Undyne as she sped after him. "WAIT FOR ME!" Papyrus ignored her though, tearing through the undergrowth with vigor. It didn't take long until he was less than a mile away from Sans. Slowing down, Papyrus flopped on to the ground.

"UNDYNE! HE'S SO CLOSE! CARRY ME! I HAVE TO SEE HIM!" Papyrus called through pants. Undyne sighed.

"I'm NOT carrying you. Here. This should help," she said as she fished a small packet out of her bag. Giving it to Papyrus, she grinned as it caused the skeleton to seemingly jump to life. "It won't last long though, but it should be enough to get you to Sans. Now, LET'S TO GET THAT GOD DAMN SKELETON!" She yelled, grabbing Papyrus's hand and yanking forwards as she took off.

"SANS, WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" She called. The two could see a lake through a break in the trees and were about to cross out into the open when a large blast went off right next to them.

"Blasters..." Papyrus whispered, his eyes wide. He was about to say more, but more blasts formed and it was only because of a hastily constructed bone wall that they weren't hit.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sans screamed. Papyrus couldn't tell where his brother was, but it was obviously somewhere that he couldn't see Papyrus.

Dodging wildly, Papyrus cursed the fact that his brother could form and fire his blasters extraordinarily fast. This second lapse of concentration was all it took for Papyrus to slip up, as he tripped on a rock and fell flat on his face. It was only pure instinct that saved him then. Blasters of his own formed and fired, colliding with Sans's and then all went white.

* * *

 

Sans was awoken by Undyne screaming. Bolting upright, he felt his eyes widen. Forming blasters, Sans waited with baited breath, glancing around wildly.

"SANS, WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!" He heard the warrior call. It was incredibly close too. The decision took less than a second and before he knew it, the blaster was off. Forming more, he fired more into the clearing.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sans screamed as he formed more blasters. Firing them, he was about to teleport away when he saw orange shooting out of the trees and destroying his blasters and kicking up snow. Sans instantly paled. The only thing that could cancel out blasters were other blasters, and considering the flash of orange he saw right before his blasters were destroyed, Sans had a very good idea of what just happened.

"N-no...." he whispered as he fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Sobs escaped him as the fact that he had once again attacked Papyrus fully registered with him. Squeezing his eyes shut, Sans tensed as he heard the crunch of snow getting closer. When it stopped, Sans didn't dare open them.

"Sans...." Papyrus whispered as he knelt down, causing Sans to turn his head away. Sighing, Papyrus looked his brother over. Seeing nothing wrong, he grabbed his brother by the left arm. Without any warning, Sans gave a blood curdling scream of pain.

"SANS... WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR ARM?" Papyrus asked, concern lacing his voice. Sans didn't respond, only pulling his arm closer. Sighing, Papyrus grabbed the right arm of his jacket and began to slide it off. Taking it off, he found a lab coat underneath. He started to take that one off as well, but was stopped by Sans pulling the jacket tighter. He still refused to look at his older brother, not wanting to see the disappointment on his face.

"SANS I NEED TO TAKE THIS OFF," Papyrus said gently as he began to slide the oversized lab coat off of Sans once again. Sans seemed to shrink in on himself as the coat was pulled off, shivering once the air hit his bones. Seeing this, Papyrus paused and picked the hoodie up, draping it over his younger brothers shoulders. After this, he continued to take the lab coat.

"SANS.... WHAT'S THIS?" Papyrus asked once he saw the makeshift splint. Reaching out, he gingerly touched it, understanding dawning on him as he felt the extra bones.

"SANS.... WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN? HOW BAD IS THE BREAK?" Asked the taller skeleton worriedly. Sans didn't respond. He was beginning to shake, tears beginning to drip down his face as Papyrus continued to look at his arm. Sighing, Papyrus put the lab coat and hoodie on his brother and stood up. Cracking one eye open, Sans saw two arms reaching towards him. He felt himself be scooped up into a gentle hug and the floodgates broke.

"P-Pap I'm sorry!" He sobbed, squeezing his brother with his good arm. All of the emotions that Sans had bottled up came flooding out in one big wave. The fear that Chara would exit the door to the ruins, the hopelessness when Chara appeared, the pain when Papyrus was killed again and again for trusting, the anger of failing to kill Chara, the anger of waking up in his bed before he could step out of the underground, the want to end it all, the horror when he realized that he had almost killed his brother and best friend, the sadness of realizing that he was truly alone, and the horror of nearly killing his brother. All of these feelings came rushing out, leaving Sans as an overloaded, sobbing mess.

"Shhh..... I'm not mad...." whispered Papyrus as he rubbed his brother's back soothingly. Tears began to drip down his face as well, as the realization of how close he had come to loosing his baby brother hit him. Papyrus himself dissolved into a sobbing mess as well, as he sat down and squeezed Sans to his chest tightly.

"S-SANS I'M SO SORRY! I LOVE YOU!!" Papyrus cried with a sob. Sans answered his brother by squeezing him tighter and sobbing.

"I-I'm sorry! Oh god I'm sorry! I love you!" Sans sobbed as the two clung to each other. This went on for a long time, both sobbing long after they had run out of tears. Exhaustion seemed to take over both of them as well, as they eventually fell asleep in each other's arms, Papyrus on his back and Sans on top of him. Undyne gave a small sigh.

Picking the two up, she began to walk forward towards the small valley she had found. She had left the brothers alone after they had reunited and had continued to run in the direction they were going. It didn't take long before she had stumbled upon Sans little area. She was going to tell Papyrus what she had found when she returned, but seeing the two asleep in each other's arms, she decided it could wait. She carried the two all the way back to the valley and into the cave, laying them on the bed once she reached it. Grabbing the blanket, she draped it over them and smiled. Walking away, she decided to look around. She found the memorial Sans had made to Papyrus and destroyed it. Laying down by the cliff, Undyne closed her eyes and let sleep capture her.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set, leaving the two brothers in each other's arms as they slept peacefully. The two were unaware of the red eyes staring at them hungrily as the owner waited to pounce. " _Don't get too excited..... You won't be together much longer......_ " It whispered before vanishing, a cold chill being the only evidence of its presence.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're reunited! Huzzah! Someone doesn't seem to think it'll last though...... I wonder who....


	11. Chapter 11

Sans awoke hungry, sore, and on top of Papyrus. The first two things didn't surprise him, as it was a common occurrence to wake up hungry and sore. The third thing however made him pause. As far as he knew, Papyrus was dead. Maybe Frisk loaded a save? Cracking his eyes open, Sans jolted as he saw that he was in his cave. He tried to push himself up, but screamed when he put weight on his left arm. This caused Papyrus to shoot upwards, launching Sans in to the air. Thankfully, he was caught by Papyrus before he could hit anything.

"SANS! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Asked Papyrus worriedly. Sans was about to answer, but the world tilting before his eyes stopped him. Memories of yesterday came flooding back and Sans realized something. He had used up a lot of his magic and hadn't eaten anything yesterday, so his magic reserves were almost empty. If he didn't get food soon, he would no doubt pass out.

"P-Pap...." groaned Sans weakly. His vision was swimming and his head pounded. God did he hate magical exhaustion.

"S-SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?" Papyrus asked worriedly. Sans was turning bleached and his pupils were large.

"F-food. I-in the other cave," Sans whispered as the world began to spin. All of a sudden he lurched forward, nearly falling out of Papyrus's arms. Papyrus took this as a sign to run and bolted out of the cave. Sans could barely move he was so tired. While not deadly, magical exhaustion could leave a monster out of commission for a while since they existed on magic.

"HERE! HAVE THIS!" Called Papyrus before Sams felt a bowl pressed to his lips. Drinking greedily, it barely registered with him what he was drinking. From the taste, Sans determined that it was the berry thing he had made yesterday. The bowl soon ran dry, but the amount Sans had was enough. The world soon stopped spinning and his head stopped pounding. He was still exhausted, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before.

"BETTER?" Papyrus asked as color returned to his brothers face and awareness returned to his eyes. Sans nodded. "SANS, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT YOU NEED TO EAT?!" Papyrus said in an annoyed voice.

"I don't know. Till I digest it I guess!" Responded Sans with a smirk causing Papyrus to groan. Chuckling, Sans shimmied his way out of Papyrus's arms and started to walk out of the fridge cave and into his cave. The fire was basically out by this point so Sans threw the rest of the wood on the fire and grabbed the pot. Turning around, he ran straight into Papyrus who had been following him.

"Ah! Sorry Pap! I'm just off to the little lake. Need some water to make that berry thing again," Sans explained with a grin as he pushed past his bother. Papyrus made a noise of surprise.

"YOU, COOKING?!" He exclaimed excitedly. Sans nodded. "OH MY GOSH! UNDYNE! GET DOWN HERE! SANS IS GOING TO COOK!" Called Papyrus, causing Sans to stiffen. He opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a large crash. A large boulder had fallen down into the valley. Undyne followed it, a massive grin on her face. The second she was on the ground she charged over to the brothers.

"SANS!" She yelled, causing said skeleton to flinch. Sans felt magic prickling in his eye, ready to be released if need be. "So, what you gonna cook? It BETTER be good!" Undyne said excitedly, causing Sans to sign in relief. Then he froze. He didn't have nearly enough berries to feed all three of them. Realizing this, Sans turned and bolted into the cave and put the pot down before running out into the clearing again.

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Asked Papyrus curiously. Sans looked at him sheepishly.

"Uh, I don't have nearly enough berries to make it for three people. I was going to get more," he said. Papyrus grinned.

"FEAR NOT BROTHER! I SHALL GATHER THE BERRIES YOU NEED!" Papyrus exclaimed as his scarf blew in the wind. Sans grinned. With a flick of his wrist, Sans journal appeared in its owners hand. Flipping to his most recent entry, Sans winced as he realized that the recipe was buried in with the text. Flipping to another page quickly, Sans summoned a pen and quickly scribbled down the recipe.

"Uh here, this is what I need. I have enough for one batch, so you guys need to get twice the amount. The blackberry and strawberry patch is about half a mile that way," Sans said as he pointed towards the patch with his right hand. His left arm was throbbing slightly, but that was because he had put weight on it.

"I'll go get the blackberries and strawberries!" Undyne said before leaping up the valley wall and disappearing into the forest. Papyrus grinned.

"THAT MEANS I WILL GRAB THE OTHER BERRIES!" Exclaimed Papyrus excitedly as he ran over to the bushes. Sans chuckled as he watched his brother run from bush to bush grabbing berries and branches of berries. He was back in front of Sans in about five minutes.

"Well then, guess I'll start the first batch," Sans said with a grin as he walked back into the cave to grab the pot. Walking back out, Sans trudged over to the lake where he filled the pot up. He glanced over towards the memorials, smiling when he realized that someone had destroyed Papyrus's marker. Pushing himself up, Sans turned and walked back to the cave where he put the pot over the fire. Papyrus had put the berries he picked in the shirt that Sans had decided to use the berries.

"SO SANS......." Papyrus started, a somber look in his eyes. "HOW..... HOW LONG HAVE YOU WANTED TO..." Papyrus sighed as his words caught in his throat. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU WANTED TO DIE?" He asked sitting down next to Sans. Sans turned his head away, his shoulders sagging as he adopted a seemingly defensive position.

"W-where did you hear that?" Sans whispered as he kept his eyes trained on the pot. Papyrus just put a hand on his brother's shoulder and pulled something out of his pocket. It was wrinkled, but it was obviously Sans's handwriting. Sans didn't even have to look at it to know what it was. Tearing the note out of Papyrus's hands, Sans threw it into the fire and turned to his brother.

"A-a year," he whispered, his voice barely audible. Sans was hoping that Papyrus wouldn't be able to hear him, but he did. Sans felt Papyrus squeeze his shoulder and it seemed like it was taking a lot for his brother to not wrap him up in a hug and never let go.

"A year if you don't count the loops. Counting those in..... probably close to two. You can probably guess what started it," he whispered, his voice strained as he fought back tears.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" Asked Papyrus softly. The water had started to boil, but there was no way he was letting his brother up. Concentrating for a second, Papyrus levitated the berry filled shirt towards himself, grabbed the berries he needed, and threw them in the pot. Turning his attention back to Sans, he found that his brother had finally turned to look at him.

"Because you wouldn't understand. You still don't. Not fully at least," Sans said, his voice low. "And I'm not going to tell you. The things I've seen....." Sans trailed off with a shiver. Papyrus pulled his brother closer. "Pap..... the nightmares..... not all of them Gaster," he said as he stirred the pot.

"WHAT ARE THEY OF?" Papyrus asked, his head turning towards the entrance of the cave when he heard the familiar crunch of snow. Undyne pushed her way through the lichen and Papyrus just shook his head slightly. Sans didn't notice her, which was good, so she just put the berries on the ground and backed out of the cave.

"Y-you really don't want to know..." Sans whispered as he removed the pot from the fire. Pouring the berry soup into a bowl, Sans handed it to Papyrus and looked around. Seeing the berries that Undyne brought in, Sans levitated them over. He was about to walk out to lake when a soft, yet firm hand stopped him. Turning his head, he saw Papyrus who was slowly shaking his head. With a flash of orange, two bottles of water appeared. Nodding gratefully, Sans poured one into the pot and sat down, leaning into his brother on his good side.

"Sans..." Papyrus whispered as he carefully wrapped his arm around Sans. "Sans, I want to help, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong...." he said softly. Sans sighed as tears started to form in his eyes. Whenever Papyrus got quiet..... It was enough to break most monsters. His voice was so calm and kind, it was hard not to feel at ease next to him.

"R-Remember me mentioning Chara?" Sans asked quietly after a few minutes of silence. Papyrus nodded. "Well.... they are the cause of them. I-I don't really want to talk about it right now..." He said. Papyrus nodded. The two continued to sit in silence, the only sounds being the fire crackling. Once two more bowls had been made, Sans stepped outside. He paled as he noticed Undyne watching him. Gulping, he met her gaze.

"L-lunch is ready...." he said, wincing as his voice cracked. Undyne just nodded. Walking towards him, she kept her eyes trained on him until she reached the cave where she walked in and sat down. Grabbing a bowl, Sans sat down and began to eat. No one spoke for a while, leaving the tension air so thick you could cut it.

"Sans," Undyne said as she broke the silence, a sigh escaping her. "I'm not mad," Sans's eyes widened. "You weren't in control. The only thing I'm mad about is the fact that you didn't tell me about your PTSD," Sans felt his jaw drop.

"H-how did you...." Sans whispered. Looking at Papyrus, he saw that his brother was also shocked. Undyne gave Sans a kind smile before placing her bowl down.

"Can I touch you?" She asked as she crawled over to him. Sans hesitated for a second before nodding. Undyne gently laid a hand on the young skeleton's shoulder and smiled kindly. "Sans, I'm the captain of the royal guard. I've seen more cases of PTSD than I can count. I've seen the way you grip the counter of your guard station. I've seen your eyes grow distant as you try to fight back screams and magic flares. I'll admit that you've done a good job of hiding it, heck, I only had suspicions until Papyrus brought up your night terrors one day," she said kindly, her voice soft.

"I know that what happened to Gaster is the root of this," said Undyne softly, causing Sans to wince. "I'm not going to pry, but I am always open to talk. So is Asgore," she continued softly. Sans nodded.

"O-okay..." he said shakily. Undyne flashed the skeleton a grin before going back to eating. The rest of the meal was eaten in silence with Sans leaning against Papyrus. After everyone had eaten, Papyrus decided that they needed a plan for the rest of the day.

"FIRST AND FOREMOST WE NEED TO GET SANS TO A MONSTER WHO CAN HEAL!" He said sternly as he looked at Sans pointedly. "THEN WE NEED TO CONTACT DR. ALPHYS. WE SHOULD ALSO MAKE CONTACT WITH FRISK, BUT THAT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE FOR A WHILE," said Papyrus as he rubbed his chin. Sans flinched at the mention of Frisk's name and Papyrus gave him a light squeeze.

"Mm, sounds like a plan! But uh, how are we going to get to a doctor before the day ends?" Asked Undyne with a confused look. Papyrus smiled.

"SANS, ARE YOUR MAGIC RESERVES BACK UP?" Papyrus asked with a smile. Sans nodded hesitantly.

"Mostly. I can definitely get us back to Snowdin," Sans answered with a shaky smile. Papyrus grinned.

"OKAY! GRAB EVERYTHING YOU NEED AND LET'S GO HOME!" Papyrus said excitedly. Sans hesitated, causing Papyrus to look at his brother worriedly. "SANS, NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT YOU! UNDYNE AND I WILL MAKE SURE OF THAT!" He said reassuringly, Undyne nodding with him.

"I-I trust you..." Sans whispered as he levitated his backpack over and started throwing his clothes into it. He took off the lab coat and put in in as well, not wanting it to be damaged if Asriel decided to attack him. Once that was done, he put the plates in, and finally everything relating to Gaster. Nodding to Papyrus, he grabbed the other monsters' hands and closed his eyes. The world melted around them and when his eyes opened, they were in his lab.

"SANS!" Came a voice from behind. Sans couldn't help but scream in pain as Frisk tackled him to the ground, his arm taking the brunt of the fall.

"Oh my gosh are you alright?!" Cried Frisk as they scrambled off the skeleton, clearly spooked by the scream. Undyne seemed ready to murder Frisk and Papyrus just seemed nervous. Sans was visibly shaking as he bit back sobs. Cursing, Frisk picked the skeleton up and ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Frisk ran straight to the house and burst into it with a yell.

"Mom!" They cried loudly as they looked at Sans with concern. "Sans is hurt! Badly!" In about a second Toriel was there, a worried look on her face.

"Get the jacket off, I'll see if I can heal whatever's wrong," she said sternly as she went into mom mode. Undyne and Papyrus had entered the house, and Asriel was coming down the stairs. Sans was looking around wildly, fear in his eyes as his jacket was torn off, causing him to bite back another scream. Toriel gave a small gasp when she saw the splints, eyes narrowing as she quickly unwrapped them.

"This is going to hurt..." she said softly as she laid her paws of the break and closed her eyes. Sans couldn't hold back the scream this time as his bone mended itself. Once the pain died down, the break was gone. Toriel moved on the the hand before Sans could truly recover however, causing Sans to scream again. After what felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, all pain disappeared. Sans was left panting and shivering, but his arm was fixed.

"W-why did you do that?" He asked after he got his breathing back under control. Toriel sighed as Frisk put him down.

"We overreacted when you lost control," Asriel said solemnly, causing Sans to flinch. "Frisk wasn't really hurt, something we didn't learn until after Papyrus left. They were in an attack, just like you. I-I'm sorry," he whispered as he turned his head. Sans nodded shakily. He was still wary of Asriel, but he believed the kid. 

"It's okay. I would have done the same for Pap," Sans responded sincerely. He put his hoodie on and smiled before opening his arms to invite the kid into a hug. Asriel seemingly raced forward, a smile of relief on his face. Undyne was relieved as well because she wouldn't have to kill Asgore's son. After a few minutes of hugging, Frisk joined in, and then Toriel and Papyrus. Undyne called Alphys and once the hug was done, she grinned.

"Alphy's ready for us! You want to teleport us there Sans?" Undyne asked with a grin. Sans nodded, all fear gone from him. Closing his eyes, he teleported everyone to the lab, a grin on his face. The sudden commotion startled Alphys who rushed over to the rag tag group with a shy smile.

"H-hey guys!" She said happily. Sans smiled. "Wh-what can I do for you?" She asked. These words seemed to drain the happiness out of Sans and Papyrus, leaving them to exchange somber looks. With a sigh, Sans flicked his wrist and one of Gaster's lab books appeared.

"We want to know about him," Sans said numbly. Alphys took one look at the covered and paled, her clawed hands flying up to her mouth. Squeezing her eyes shut, Alphys composed herself before looking at Sans solemnly.

"Gaster and I's time experiments..." she whispered, causing Sans's jaw to drop.

"What."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it seems like Alphys has quite the amount of secrets hidden away....
> 
> On another note, I won't be able to post a chapter next week. I have finals next week and my free time will be spent studying and sleeping


	12. Chapter 12

"Alphys," Sans started, anger bubbling inside him once the shock had worn off. "You remember him the whole damn time and didn't think to tell me?!" He hissed, his left eye flashing. Seeing this, Papyrus, Undyne, and Asriel prepared themselves, ready to step in at a moments notice. Alphys shrank back, her eyes filled with fear.

"I-I-I d-d-didn't realize y-you s-still r-remembered h-him!" She squeaked. Sans growled, taking a step towards Alphys. Alphys squeak and scrambled backwards, tripping over her feet and landing on her butt.

"Yeah right!" He hissed as he stomped forwards. Alphys skittered backwards, her claws clacking on the floor. "I came over here less then a month after he was torn out of the timeline and took all of the notes! How the hell could you not realize that I still remember him?!" Growled Sans as papers levitated around him in a swirling mess.

"I-I-I-I...." stammered Alphys as her eyes widened. "I-I-I th-thought th-that i-it w-was b-because y-you w-worked o-on it w-with us!" She cried, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Undyne was fuming, spears forming and dissipating in her hands as she tried to control her anger. Asriel had switched to his more powerful form, ready to step in and stop both Undyne and Sans if need be.

"Bullshit," hissed Sans, his eyes narrowing. "You know, I always refused to believe you were heartless. I always refused that you were forced to create the true lab," he hissed. Alphys's eyes widened as tears started streaming down her face. "Now? Now I realize that you were more than happy to do it. You wanted to create those things didn't you? How long have they been down there? Five years? Six?" He growled. Alphys was shivering violently, her hands covering her mouth as she attempted to hold back sobs. This was the last straw. Sans raised his hand, about to hit Alphys when he felt vines wrap around his arm. His magic was shut down too, leaving him trapped.

"Let go of me!" He screamed as he tried ripping his arm free. Asriel shook his head. "You know she deserves it! She's the whole reason you were without a soul! She's the reason you killed your father! SHE'S THE REASON YOU WERE A FUCKING FLOWER!" Sans screamed, trembling in anger. This statement was it for Alphys. Rolling over, the reptilian scientist bolted for the elevator, Undyne hot on her heels. Sans tried ripping himself free once again, only to find that his other arm was restricted by vines.

"SANS YOU NEED TO CALM DOWN!" Cried Papyrus as he ran to his screaming brother. Picking him up, Papyrus winced as Sans kicked his shin, still trying to go after Alphys. Toriel ran after Alphys, her motherly instincts taking over. She knew that Asriel could handle himself. Frisk was just sitting there, wanting to comfort both of their friends, but not knowing how.

"WHY?!" Screamed Sans as he struggled to escape. Finding out that someone other than him remembered Gaster was a blow to the soul. He was the one who had to watch his brother get torn out of the timeline damn it! He should be the only one that remembered! "THAT BITCH KNEW I REMEMBER HIM! SHE DIDN'T EVEN MOURN HIM! 

"SANS YOU NEED TO STOP!" Cried Papyrus as his eye began to glow. The orange glow encircled Sans as Papyrus attempted to calm him down. It didn't really work however, as Sans was engulfed with rage.

"YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HIM!" Screamed Sans as he ripped himself out of Papyrus's arms. Asriel gabbed him with his vines and pinned him to the ground, wrapping every inch of him to the ground. Sans kept screaming and struggling, shouting curses to the skies. It took a bit before he was calm enough to be let up off the ground. Frisk was gone by then, presumably off to find Alphys.

"Sans. Are you okay now?" Asriel asked, concern evident in his voice. He knew that if Sans kept this up, he could injure himself. Thankfully they weren't in a battle so there was almost no chance of him turning to dust.

"......Yes," said Sans in a curt voice. Looking up, Papyrus nodded to Asriel who released the skeleton from the vines. Papyrus scooped him into a hug once he stood up, causing Sans to let out a surprised yelp.

"SANS! DON'T DO THAT!" Cried Papyrus as he squeezed his baby brother to his chest. It was at this moment that Alphys came back, shame etched on her face.

"S-sorry for r-running off...." she stuttered quietly, nervously tapping her claws together. "I-if your ready....... I'm ready to explain what happened," she whispered. Sans couldn't have whipped his head up faster if he tried. Alphys flinched as he stared at her, his eyes narrowing. Wriggling free of his brother's arms, Sans nodded.

"Tell me," he stated in an emotionless tone. Asriel and Papyrus exchanged glances behind him. Alphys nodded and turned around, beckoning the three of them to follow her.

"So, you know about the uh, experiments right?" Asked Alphys as they all piled into the elevator. Asriel stiffened as he realized what she was talking about. Papyrus seemed to notice this. His eye lit up and a light orange wave washed over Asriel, accidentally causing him to revert back to his flower form. This caused Alphys to scream.

"Oh my god!" She screamed as tears welled in her eyes. Asriel shifted back to his child form quickly, fear in his eyes.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to do that!" He exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Papyrus looked back and forth between the two, confusion evident on his face. He looked at Sans who shot him an "I'll tell you later" look.

"Y-you're th-the flower...." whispered Alphys. Asriel sighed and rubbed his hand over his head fur.

"Yeah. Yeah I am," he said as he walked over to the crying scientist. "Hey, don't get upset. You're the reason I'm alive!" He said as he wrapped the scientist in a hug. Alphys stiffened.

"W-what? Y-your not sticky.... Wait..." she said as she closed her eyes. The two of them faded into black and white as two souls appeared, one yellowish orange and the other a pure white. Alphy's eyes widened as she saw the soul, sparing Asriel after a second.

"Oh my god," she said. The door to the elevator opened with a ding, yet none of the occupants moved. Papyrus was looking between Sans and the pair, obviously confused. Sans had buried himself in his jacket, his eyes closed as he inhaled. While very, very faint, Sans could detect the scent of kiwis. Gaster's scent.

"I-it worked?! I actually gave something a soul?!" Alphys exclaimed excitedly. Asriel stiffened.

"Yes and no. I'm Asgore's son. The one who collapsed into dust over the flowers," he stated after a second. Alphys cocked her head as she looked at Asriel in confusion.

"Asgore had a son? I didn't think he even had a wife!" She exclaimed. Asriel sighed. It was just like his dad to not tell his own royal scientist about his family.

"I.... I've been gone a long time. But your experiments gave me life again. Thank you. Now, I think Sans is getting impatient," said Asriel, clearly not wanting to talk about his time as a soulless flower.

"A-ah. Yes. Uh, follow me," said Alphys before scurrying off to a room. The three others followed her into the room, where they saw Undyne, Toriel, and Frisk. Asriel walked over to his mother and gave her a hug before settling down next to her. Papyrus made a beeline for a couch. Sans followed his brother, leaving Alphys alone in the middle. The dinosaur scientist took a deep breath as she steeled herself.

"G-Gaster... Gaster was-"

"Is," Sans interrupted quietly. It was loud enough for Alphys to hear him however.

"Er, is. Gaster is the older brother of Sans and Papyrus. I don't really know what happened, but he disappeared one day and no one remembered him. I think Sans knows more, so you should ask him," continued Alphys as she closed her eyes. "But that's not my story. My story started years ago...." she said. 

"We met for the first time when we were both twelve. The old royal scientist had fallen down and Asgore was looking for a new royal scientist. He had sent a test out to all the school and towns for everyone to take; he was trying to see if he could find someone with enough promise to train. I was living in Hotland at the time and when I heard about the test, I decided I would give it a shot. A few days later I was handed an invitation to the castle. I was floored. The king wanted to talk to me, a lowly orphan! I obviously went, though what I found was not what I expected. I had figured that there would be many adults there as well, but there was just a skeleton. We started chatting about science and had gotten into a pretty heated debate about quantum physics when Asgore arrived," Alphys said, pausing to lick her lips.

"He explained to us that out of every monster in the Underground, we were the only two to get every question right. We didn't really get a chance to respond before we were offered the job. He would train us to handle the duties that came with the job, but we already knew enough science for the job. We both accepted, and a month later we were announced to the world as Dr. Gaster and Dr. Alphys," she said with a smile as she was reminded of happy memories.

"Fast forward four years. Gaster had just begun researching the seven different types of magic in his new Snowdin lab. I had been charged with trying to create human souls...." Alphys trailed off with a shudder. "We had been called by Asgore for our yearly overview to discuss how our projects were doing and to receive our Christmas pay checks. The day went smoothly, the three of us talking over tea and Gaster and I getting into debates about our respective fields. He specialized in magic theory and theoretical physics, where as I specialize in quantum physics and geothermal engineering. After the meeting was over, Gaster and I headed to our respective homes. A few hours after I had gotten home I received a panicked phone call," said Alphys with a grin.

"Gaster had found two children on the outskirts of town, one of them was only a few months old. He asked me to give him advice and I did. Fast forward eight years to when Gaster approached me with a new theory. One about time travel. He speculated that there were multiple timelines and an infinite amount of choices to make. He asked me to help him research this and I jumped on board. The two of us began researching and experimenting this theory, and four years later we had started to use green magic to stop time for a few seconds. Around this time is when Sans joined us. Between the three of us, we made a lot of progress. Three years later however, Gaster and I started to work in secret. We had managed to create a time machine of sorts at his lab and had started to test it. Back here we created a memory recording device as a fall back. It's in our lab still and can pull out every single memory from dreams to flashbacks. We recorded our memories and then he disappeared," fnished Alphys. The story she had told was abridged, but it was more than enough for Sans who launched himself out of the couch.

The second he hit the ground he was off. Dashing into the elevator, he closed it before anyone had a chance to react. Hitting a few buttons, Sans went straight for the lab he had worked in. All he knew was that he had to go back. He had to know what exactly happened when he lost control.

"I need to know. I need to remember," whispered Sans as the elevator door opened. The door wasn't open for a second before Sans took off, navigating the halls with expert precision. He knew exactly where the machine was due to Gaster's notes, he just didn't know what it did before now. Finding the machine, Sans strapped himself in and activated it, his eyes trained on the TV screen in front of him. When the memory started, his jaw dropped. That wasn't him on the screen. Not his mind anyway.

" _Sansy isn't here right now....._ " It chuckled as it threw Papyrus around like a rag doll on the screen and vaporized a chair where Papyrus once stood. Sans knew that voice.

"Y-you bitch! Come out you fucker! I know you're there!" Spat Sans as he summoned his blasters and put them on standby. The screen in front of suddenly shifted, a young child appearing on it. Its hair was a dark reddish brown color that reminded Sans of dried blood. Its cheeks held bright red circles and its eyes were blood red. It was wearing a green and yellow striped shirt with blood and dust stain coating it. The figure didn't speak. It only smiled at Sans in a predatory way. Sans snarled when he saw the figure, his hands instinctively curling into fists. 

"Why the fuck are you here." He snarled. The figure just giggled and shifted slightly, a second familiar figure behind it. Sans felt himself go numb. "N-no..." He whispered as the screen flickered and the figure vanished.

He barely reacted when Papyrus appeared next to him. He had gone into shock at this point. Papyrus was shaking him and screaming his name as he detached his brother from the machine. The others weren't down there yet. Sans could remember screaming the name of the demon who hunted him and firing his blasters at the tv screen. The next thing Sans could remember was a bright light engulfing the room accompanied by demonic and familiar laughter.

" _You shouldn't have done that Sansy... You shouldn't have done that._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I needed to give a backstory and topple the final domino. There will be another four chapters or so left before the story ends, not including the epilogue. I think I'll be able to finish the story by the third of January.


	13. Chapter 13

Sans awoke in a void of black. Pushing himself off the floor and into the air, Sans looked around in confusion.

"W-where am I?" He asked as he rubbed his head. This place seemed familiar, but he had never seen it before. It was only when he noticed the very faint pinpricks of white light did he have some semblance as to where he was.

"Th-this is what Gaster and I theorized that the space between times would look like," Sans said as he floated. Seeing as there was no other clue as to where he was, he started swimming towards the lights. The void was different from anything Sans had ever experienced. The scent of his magic was everywhere, eluding to the fact that he had created this place. Somehow. The air itself was non existent, yet Sans could breathe. The blackness itself was almost malleable and felt like warm, silky water. It wasn't wet however, in fact it felt like air.

"This is really weird...." mused Sans as he swam closer to the lights. When he finally got close enough to see them, Sans realized that they were marble like structures with images plastered on them. There were thousands upon thousands of them. He couldn't make out what most of them were, but some of them held pictures of himself. The closest one held an image of a large lump of snow with a forest in the background. This was definitely somewhere around Snowdin. Reaching out, Sans tapped the marble and the world around him changed. He was still floating, but the scenery had changed to the same form as what the marble showed. Looking around, Sans could make out a figure in the distance.

"Ugh! Why the heck did I decide to live out here!" Complained the figure. Sans couldn't quite put a finger on it, but the voice was familiar. Attempting to swim towards the figure proved futile and it seemed that he was tethered to the large snow bank. Giving up on trying to move, Sans watched the figure curiously.

"Maybe I should have asked Alphy if I could stay at her place for the night. Ah well, too late now," said the figure as it approached the snow bank. Once Sans could make out who it was, he just became confused.

"Gaster?" Asked Sans as his older brother come closer. Gaster didn't look much older than sixteen, even though he would be thirty two now. Was this from the past? Sans didn't have to wait very long to receive an answer to that question.

"Gah! What the heck?!" Exclaimed Gaster as he tripped over the snow bank. Glaring at the snow bank, Gaster brushed the snow off, curious as to what had tripped him. Sans couldn't see what had tripped Gaster, but whatever is was spooked him.

"Oh my god...." whispered Gaster as his eyes went wide. Reaching into the snow bank, Gaster pulled out a baby and a young child. It took Sans a second to realize that the figures Gaster had pulled out was himself and Papyrus.

"Shit! I have to get them home, they're freezing!" Exclaimed Gaster as he ran off towards Snowdin. Once he was out of sight, the area around Sans faded back to the black void. The marble in front of him had turned a dull gray, signifying that it had been viewed. Turning around, Sans spotted another marble. This one showed him and Papyrus bundled up in blankets and passed out in front of a fire. Touching it, the world around him melted away into a familiar living room.

"Hey, this is our old house!" Exclaimed Sans happily. He currently had no clue what was going on, but he was happy to see his old house again. Taking in the surroundings of this memory, Sans deduced that it took place soon after the first one. Gaster was in the kitchen running around, trying to find something.

"Do I seriously not have any milk?! How the heck am I gonna feed the baby?!" Exclaimed Gaster in anger, his left hand beginning to twitch and random cups starting to levitate. Sans laughed at this. Whenever Gaster was mad at something, his left hand would twitch and random things would levitate. Gaster growled in annoyance as he threw open the fridge again. There was nothing there.

"Damn it! I hope Grills is still up..." muttered Gaster as he walked over to the phone and punched a few number in. Sans couldn't help but grin. The fire monster was one of Gaster's closest friends and was Gaster's biggest help with red magic.

"Gas. It's midnight," came the annoyed voice of Grillby. Sans cocked his head. He didn't expect to be able to hear Grillby.

"I need milk and soup or something. And a bottle. And clothing for children," said Gaster as he stared at the sleeping forms of Sans and Papyrus. The two children were swaddled under multiple blankets and were next to the fire. Baby Sans was lying on Papyrus's chest.

"Uhh..... I'm not going to ask why you need these things. Give me a few minutes," said Grillby as he hung up. Gaster sighed and ran his hand over his head.

"I'm going to sit down by the kids now. Yeah. That's a good idea," Gaster murmured as he walked over to the children. Sans watched everything from his perch above the fire, curiosity in his eyes. He watched as Gaster grabbed a blanket of his own and sat down next to the tiny skeletons. He began to run a hand over baby Sans's back, a warm smile on his face. Sans smiled as he watched his older brother's eyes begin to drift close as he curled around the sleeping form of his past self. Gaster's breathing began to deepen as he slipped into unconsciousness, the memory fading away as he did so.

"Are these Gaster's memories?" Mused Sans as he swam over to another marble, this one showing a pile of blankets on a couch. Tapping it, Sans watched as the world around him faded into the same room he was in a few seconds ago. The first thing Sans saw was a bright flash. Looking around, he saw Gaster holding a camera and grinning.

"First picture for the scrapbook!" Exclaimed Gaster as he turned around and levitated the camera away. Grillby was behind him, along with a much younger Alphys.

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Asgore?" Asked Alphys with a grin. Sans was a bit surprised by how different she acted. She was confident and happy, something that Sans had never seen. Gaster shook his head.

"Nope! I'm gonna care for them myself!" Exclaimed Gaster happily. Grillby chuckled at the statement.

"Dude. You can barely care for yourself!" Exclaimed Grillby, causing Alphys to laugh. Gaster just gaped at the fire monster. Sans couldn't help but laugh. Grillby was spot on. While Gaster did a really good job raising Sans and Papyrus, he couldn't really care for himself.

"Sure I can!" Exclaimed Gaster in an annoyed tone. "You two should get to bed. I'll stay here and watch the kiddos," aid Gaster as he carefully sat down next to Papyrus's head. The other two monster nodded and started off towards the two guest rooms. Gaster sighed. Looking down, he began stroking Papyrus's head. Sans watched as his older brother began to stir, startling Gaster.

"Who are you?" Slurred Papyrus as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" Gaster gave a gentle smile.

"I'm Gaster. You're at my house," said Gaster softly. The young Papyrus nodded his head and closed his eyes.

"'M Papyrus. My little brother is Sans...." said Papyrus as he drifted back to sleep. Gaster grinned and levitated the brothers on to his chest before turning off the lights and going to sleep. Sans watched as the memory faded away, a smile on his face. Deciding that he could skip a few marbles, Sans swam around and picked a marble that had him in a high chair. Touching it, Sans watched as the void faded away and was replaced by the old kitchen. Baby Sans was in a highchair with a huge grin plastered on his face. Papyrus was next to him wearing an oversized, black t-shirt and was eating ramen, and Gaster was behind the two.

"Okay Sans, let's see how you handle this...." said Gaster as he walked around the high chair and sat down, a bowl of a strange, white substance in his hands. Papyrus looked up from his bowl of ramen and looked at Gaster curiously.

"What's that Gaster?" He asked as he eyes the bowl of white mush. Gaster smiled and grabbed a small spoonful.

"This is rice paste. It's used to introduce babies to solid foods. Since Sans is about the right age to be introduced to foods like this, I decided to give it a try," said Gaster as he turned his attention to baby Sans. "Okay Sans! You ready for your first solid meal?" Asked Gaster as he held the spoon up. Baby Sans squealed and babbled happily, causing Papyrus to giggle. Gaster slowly moved the spoon towards baby Sans's mouth, only to be stopped by a small hand grabbing the spoon. Baby Sans giggled as the paste got all over his hand and began to bang the tray. Gaster giggled.

"No Sansy! The food goes in your mouth!" Said Gaster between giggles. Grabbing another small spoonful, Gaster once again tried to feed baby Sans the paste. Once again, baby Sans grabbed it, a big grin on his face. Gaster sighed and tried again, only for the spoon to hit the top of baby Sans's head. After a few more tries, baby Sans was covered in paste and Papyrus was on the floor laughing. Levitating a camera over, Gaster took a picture of this scene and tried to feed baby Sans one more spoonful. The spoon finally reached his mouth and baby Sans grinned. The memory faded as Gaster continued to feed baby Sans the paste.

"Heh. It seems I was a jokester back then as well!" Exclaimed Sans as he swam over to another marble, this one depicting a field of yellow flowers. Touching it, Sans found himself in an elevator, tethered to Gaster. Gaster had a baby carrier on and baby Sans was sitting in it, facing Gaster. Papyrus was holding Gaster's right hand with a happy smile. On Gaster's left shoulder was a large diaper bag. The three of them were quiet as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"Okay Papyrus, remember that he doesn't know about you guys yet," said Gaster as he stepped out of the elevator. Papyrus nodded as the three of them walked towards a set of double doors. Opening the doors with his magic, Gaster stepped into a field of golden flowers with Asgore at the end, his back to the doors.

"Sorry I'm late Asgore!" Called Gaster as he walked forward, Sans floating above him as he did so.

"Oh it's fine!" Came the reply. Asgore turned around, a large smile on his face. "How's-" Asgore started before he cut himself off as he noticed the two children. Sans laughed as he watched the king of all monsters sit there and gape like a fish.

"I haven't really had a chance to do any research," said Gaster with a shrug. "Something came up," he said with a large grin. Papyrus was fighting off giggles and Sans began to coo happily and nuzzle Gaster.

"Gaster, who are they?" Asked Asgore once he stopped gaping. Gaster smiled.

"Oh yeah! These are my younger brothers, Sans and Papyrus," said Gaster happily. Papyrus nodded happily.

"I am the great Papyrus!" Exclaimed Papyrus happily as he pointed to himself. Asgore chuckled at this as he walked over to Papyrus and knelt down to shake his hand.

"Oh you are? My name is Asgore, I'm the king of all monsters," said Asgore with a smile. Papyrus nodded vigorously. Baby Sans began to wail, causing Gaster to let go of Papyrus's hand. Gaster began to dig through the diaper bag, pulling out a water bottle and baby bottle with formula in it. Asgore looked up at Gaster, confusion on his face. "So, when did you get younger brothers?" He asked as he stood up. Gaster shrugged, unscrewed the bottle's lid, and poured water into the bottle.

"The day I last saw you. I found them covered in snow while I was walking home so I grabbed them and nursed them back to health," Gaster said as he screwed the lid back on to the bottle and began to shake it. He was bouncing slightly, trying to keep baby Sans from crying too loud. Once the bottle was substantially shaken, Gaster levitated it and pulled baby Sans out of the carrier. Adjusting himself so he could comfortably feed baby Sans, Gaster grabbed the bottle and gently pressed it to baby Sans's mouth. Baby Sans instantly started to suckle, his little eyes opening so he could look at Gaster's face.

"They were abandoned?!" Exclaimed Asgore as he watched Gaster feed baby Sans. Sans was watching the scene unfold with interest. He didn't remember meeting Asgore, but he did remember the king babysitting him and Papyrus from time to time. Papyrus didn't, as it was something that was erased with Gaster.

"I think so. The only things Papyrus remembered was his name, Sans's name, his birthday, his age, Sans's birthday, and Sans's age," Gaster said before looking at Papyrus. "You can run around if you want. Just don't destroy anything," he said. Papyrus's eyes grew wide as he dashed off to play by himself.

"That's not good..." said Asgore as he put his paw under his chin. "We need to find them some place to live." Gaster growled and shook his head violently.

"No we don't. They're staying with me," Said Gaster firmly as baby Sans finished his bottle. Levitating the cap on to the bottle, Gaster placed it in the diaper bag and pulled out a spit up rag. Placing it on his shoulder, Gaster maneuvered baby Sans so his head was over Gaster's shoulder. He began to pat baby Sans's back and looked like he was about to say something when an excited screech filled the air, causing Sans to start.

"Alphy, Alphy!" Cried Papyrus happily as he raced towards the surprised dinosaur. "I missed you!" He cried as he hugged her happily.

"I missed you too Papy!" Alphys said as she picked Papyrus up. "Have you gotten taller?" She asked with a smile. Papyrus shook his head. Settling him on her hip, Alphys began walking towards Gaster and Asgore.

"You knew about this?!" Exclaimed Asgore once Alphys was close enough. Alphys blushed a bright red.

"Y-yeah. Gas called me in a panic when he found them. I've also babysat them a few times," Alphys said as she put Papyrus down and grabbed his hand. Asgore groaned and ran his paw through his head fur.

"You know what? Just tell me the whole story over tea," Asgore said as he turned around and started to walk towards a backroom, Alphys, Gaster, and Papyrus following him. It wasn't very long before the three of them were in the room and sitting down. Asgore had gotten another chair for Papyrus. Sitting down, Gaster sat baby Sans down in his lap.

"So I know what you want Alphys, but what do you and Papyrus want Gaster?" Asgore asked as he poured Alphys and himself a cup of golden flower tea. Alphys dipped her head in thanks.

"Can I have some hot chocolate?" Asked Papyrus eagerly. Asgore nodded.

"Sure! Do you want anything to eat? We have cookies, sandwiches, and brownies," said Asgore. Papyrus looked over at Gaster who nodded.

"Brownies!" Exclaimed Papyrus happily, causing Asgore and the teenagers to laugh.

"Black coffee and a few brownies for me," said Gaster. Asgore looked at him curiously.

"Coffee? That's surprising. I don't think I've ever seen you drink coffee," said Asgore as he rang a servant and told them to order. The servant bowed and scurried off to grab the drinks and food. Gaster gave Asgore an unamused look.

"Sans wakes up every three hours. I started drinking coffee the week after I took them in," Gaster deadpanned. Asgore laughed. "Gillby taught me how to make some really good coffee. He's also been teaching me to cook," said Gaster after a few seconds.

"Yeah!" Exclaimed Papyrus with a grin. "Gastly can make pasta now!" He said happily. Gaster blushed a bright green, causing baby Sans and Sans to giggle.

"Gastly?" Asked Asgore with a chuckle. Papyrus nodded vigorously.

"Yeah! Gaster showed me this tv show that had little creatures called Pokemon in it and one of them was called Gastly!" Papyrus said with a grin. Gaster groaned. Sans just laughed.

"I swear I turned it on because I needed to occupy him," Gaster said, earning a confused look from Papyrus.

"You told me it was your favorite human show!" Said Papyrus, causing Gaster to blush and Alphys and Asgore to giggle. The memory started to fade away once the food arrived. Sans smiled. He had no clue where he was, but it was nice here.

"Hey.... is that Pap's birthday?" Asked Sans as he spotted a marble that held a picture of a young Papyrus blowing out a candle. Swimming over to it, Sans smiled. "I've always wanted to see this!" Exclaimed Sans as he touched the marble, the world fading away to reveal a blindfolded Papyrus being led into the kitchen by Gaster. Baby Sans was sitting in his highchair, a big grin on his face. He was wearing a light blue onesie with skulls on it and a bib that said "world's cutest baby brother". There was a bright pink teething ring in his mouth as well.

"You can take the blindfold off now," said Gaster with a grin. Papyrus tore the blindfold off, his eyes growing wide as he looked at the present filled table.

"OH MY GOSH!" Cried Papyrus as he practically dove at the presents. Gaster laughed, not really caring that Papyrus didn't thank him. Papyrus grabbed the biggest present first, not even looking at who it was from before tearing it open. Inside was a big stuffed dragon. Gaster recognized the stitch work as Asgore's and smiled.

"That's from Asgore," Gaster said with a grin. Papyrus was just staring at the dragon with large eyes, shocked at the size of it. Suddenly he squealed and grabbed the dragon, squeezing it tightly.

"This is amazing!" He cried, causing Gaster to laugh.

"How about you open your other presents?" Said Gaster. Papyrus dropped the dragon and grabbed another present, tearing the wrapping off. This one was a fake sword from Undyne. Papyrus went through the rest of the presents with amazing speed, receiving an action figure from Alphys, a mini oven from Grillby, a red scarf from Sans, and a bunch of action movies from Gaster. The memory faded as the cake was brought out.

"That was cute!" Said Sans and he swam towards another memory. He visited quite a few memories, all of them including Gaster in some way. Sans only realized whose memories he was seeing when he saw the judgement hall.

"These are mine?" Asked Sans as he swam over to a marble that held nothing. Tapping it, Sans screamed as he was torn out of the void. When the pain stopped, he was in another void. This one wasn't empty however. The entire void was filled with stars and galaxies, and it had gravity. It looked like he was standing on space. Next to him was Papyrus.

"Papyrus!" Exclaimed Sans in relief as he ran to his brother. Papyrus didn't respond. He was on his knees and hunched over, gripping his skull tightly. Sans didn't get a chance to ask him what was wrong before he heard a laugh. Turning around, Sans growled.

" _Aw, how cute! Sansy thinks he can beat me! Well, come on bone boy! hit me with your best shot!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't have much to say about this one. Just that someone is going to get dunked on next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN GRAPHIC SCENES AND BORDERLINE RAPE! IF THIS UPSETS YOU, THERE WILL BE A CHAPTER SUMMARY AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!

"You better turn around right now," Sans hissed as blasters appeared behind him. Positioning himself between his brother and Chara, he sized his opponent up. While he knew what they looked like, Sans had never faced them before.

" _Aww.... So harsh Sansy! I just wanted to say hi!_ " Said Chara as they twirled a knife in their fingers. Sans growled and narrowed his eyes, finger twitching. Chara laughed, throwing the knife in the air. Sans reacted by firing off his blasters, not a single one of them hitting Chara.

" _Impatient are you? Well, I don't want to be rude. You are my guests after all!_ " Chara said with a laugh. Catching the knife, they shot forward with the intent to hit Sans. Sparks flew as Chara's knife collided with a thick femur. Sans was sent skidding backwards from the force of the hit, but he didn't have much time to recover before Chara continued their assault, their knife colliding with Sans's bone with a thwack.

Suddenly, Sans disappeared, reappearing right behind Chara with a flash and shoving a sharpened rib into their back. Chara cried out and swung the knife at Sans, fury in their eyes. Sans wasn't there, as he had flipped over their head. With a blue flash, Chara became blue and Sans swung upwards.

"Any last words?" Asked Sans as he formed blasters, a sinister grin on his face. Chara just smiled.

" _You forget whose world you're in...._ " they laughed. The blasters fired, but Chara had vanished. Sans barely had any time to react when a blood red laser fired at him. Papyrus had formed a bone shield around him, giving Sans the ability to concentrate solely on Chara. Rolling out of the way, Sans attempted to counter with his own blaster, but it was blasted to smithereens by another laser. Growling, Sans glared up at Chara, his magic running cold as he saw them. Chara was surrounded in red, blood red magical wings on their back and a massive knife in their hands.

Darting out of the way of another laser, Sans was met with a barrage of knives. Throwing up a hastily created bone shield, he formed and fired as many blasters as he could as he rolled out of the way of another laser. The screech of pain that Sans heard told him that he hit Chara, but the sheer amount of knives that came flying towards him told him that it was a bad idea.

"How the fuck do I beat them?!" Exclaimed Sans as he dodged the knives. Sending a barrage of bones towards where he thought they were, Sans rolled under another laser. Hastily throwing up a shield, Sans skidded to a stop and swung around to face Chara. They wore a maniacal grin as a fireball formed in their hands, one that reminded Sans of Toriel's attacks.

"Fuck you!" Spat Sans as he threw his left arm up, large, spike like bones shooting upwards towards Chara. They barely moved, grinning broadly. Swinging their arms forward, a barrage of fire balls shot out. Sans yelped as he rolled away, the fire singing his hoodie as a fire ball got way to close for comfort. Deciding to take a page out of Undyne's book, Sans formed a circle of sharp, spear-like bones and shot them at Chara, sweat beading on his forehead. He kept the circle up, constantly refilling it as Chara deflected the bones as he formed a plan. If only he had green or purple magic...... glancing over Sans let out a sigh of relief. Papyrus had formed a thicker shield. Wait a sec...

"Eat shit!" Cried Sans as a large ball of what appeared to be bleached turtle shells surrounded Chara. Pausing to catch his breath, Sans eyed the ball. All of a sudden, a giant, blood red trident pierced through the ball and shot at Sans. The ball flashed blue, then orange twice, then blue again. Sans cursed. The trident shot it him, yet Sans didn't move right away. As it swung as him, Sans rolled away and kept rolling as it swung a third time before freezing as it swung a fourth time. Chara laughed.

" _So you've seen how my parents fight.... Hah! Don't get cocky Sansy! I'm just warming up!_ " They laughed as the ball exploded in flames that shot at Sans who had to throw up a shield to not get hurt. Cursing, Sans sent out more blasters, his body starting to ache. The blasters detonated but did not hit Chara. Sans cursed as he flipped over a knife. He had an idea on how to win, but it was incredibly risky. If he was hit right now, it would hurt him. If he was hurt after he had called out Chara's soul, he'd die. Normally he wouldn't mind dying, as he would wake up in his own bed. Now however, he had no clue what would happen. He could be erased from the timeline or be forced to live his death over and over again. Sans didn't move fast enough and his right side was singed by a fire ball.

"FUCK!" He screamed in pain. Opening his eyes, Sans realized he couldn't see out of his right eye and the stench of burnt bones hung in the air. Sans couldn't move his right arm. Heck, he couldn't feel his right arm or his right leg. He couldn't stop though. He just couldn't. Letting his left eye flare up, Sans summoned a circle of blaster, much like the ones he used in his final attack against Chara in the Genocide timelines. Using his magic, he kept Chara trapped in a circle, ginning as he heard the screams and smelt the sulfur and metal tinged air. 

" _S-So this is how you want to play?_ " Panted Chara as the slowly descended from their position. They were holding their left side, blood pouring out of a wound on their shoulder and mirroring Sans who was holding his right side. The two of them stayed like that for a while, Sans glaring at Chara and Chara smirking at Sans. Finally, Sans broke the silence.

"W-why are y-you doing this?" He asked through gritted teeth. Chara laughed.

" _So I can remove the thorn in my side. Once it's gone, I can finally get to the surface!_ " They said happily, their red eyes gleaming. Sans narrowed his left eye, still unable to feel his right side. Blinking, he threw his left arm up and caught Chara's wrist as they charged at him. He smirked at their shocked expressions

"I'm not stupid," he whispered as he twisted, grinning at the satisfying crunch of bone that sounded. Chara screamed. Grabbing the knife in his magic, Sans plunged it into Chara's skull, instantly cutting off the screams. Blood, viscera, and brain matter spraying every where.

"Die bitch," he whispered as he stomped on their ribs, hearing a sickening crack. Turning around, he spared a glance at his right side. "Well shit..." he muttered with wide eyes. His clothes were completely burned off and his arm was jet black. The rest of his right side was charred and blackened, but his arm was the worst. And he didn't know any healing magic.

"Okay, get Pap, get out of here, see if they can fix me," murmured Sans as he limped towards Papyrus who had fainted. Something was definitely wrong with him. "Hey Pap.... Pap get up!" Sans said as he shook his brother, maneuvering the bones so he could reach them.

" _Well, seems I underestimated you! But you forget whose house you're in..._ " came Chara's voice from their position on the ground. Snapping his head towards them, Sans's blood ran cold. There was Chara, standing there like nothing was wrong. Sans watched as their arm snapped and twisted back into place and the knife clattered out of their head. Suddenly, he was in the air.

" _I have to give you credit. I did not expect you to do that. Killing me with a knife? Outside of a battle no less. You've got guts!_ " They said with a chuckle before pausing. " _Well, actually you don't. In fact, you don't have anything. Your brother is gone, your other brother can even think, and you can't even fight me. How pathetic. You are a worthless piece of shit. You'll be easy execution points at least. I'm very close to have fifty thousand levels of violence. With your two thousand levels.... heh. I'm already a god here. Soon, I'll be the god of the timelines. Once I am, I'll erase you and your pathetic brother from existence. Just like you did with Gaster...._ " they whispered as they brought Sans closer, trailing the knife along his cheek bones.

"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH PAPYRUS!" Screeched Sans as Chara laughed. To them, it was funny. Sans could be killed instantly, and yet he was fighting. His right side was scorched, which gave Chara an idea. Creating a fire ball in their right hand, they smirked.

" _Okay. I won't touch Papyrus. You however..... Let's see how loud you scream!_ " Chara cackled as they pressed the fire on to the top of Sans's head, causing him to scream in agony. Chara wasn't done however, as she morphed the fire into the royal crest. Lighting Sans's clothes on fire so they burned away, Chara pressed the flame onto his ribcage, earning more shrieks.

"GASTER!" He screamed between pain induced sobs. Attempting to escape proved futile, as he could only move his left side. Seeing Sans writhe underneath them gave Chara an idea.

" _You know.... I wonder how Papyrus would react to this.... Hey, you're a science skeleton, right?_ " They asked as they snapped their fingers. Papyrus's bone shield vanished as he was levitated over towards Sans. With another snap, he was awake.

"UGH... WHERE AM-" Papyrus started, only to be cut off when he looked at Sans. "OH MY GOD! SANS ARE YOU OKAY?!" He screamed as he attempted to reach his brother. Sans was screaming for Papyrus to run and Chara laughed as they watched this exchange, a plan forming in their head. If they broke Sans's will to keep going, it would be much easier to end him.

" _Papyrus sweetie, Sansy won't listen to me! So I decided he needed punishment!_ " They said with a sickening grin. Sans felt his eyes widen in pure fear. Before Papyrus could process Chara's sentence, they had pressed a massive fire ball to his face. The screams that emanated from both skeletons were delicious. Papyrus's screams were muffled slightly by the fire, but Chara didn't care. Sans's screams were beautifully agonizing. The beautiful scent of burnt bones hung in the air.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Sans begged through sobs, "DON'T HURT HIM!" Chara laughed at this and moved the fire to the left side of Papyrus's face, blackening it instantly. They moved on to Papyrus's right side, expanding the fire ball until it covered the entirety of his right side. Papyrus screamed and pleaded, asking why Chara was committing a violence. Sans couldn't stop crying, the only sounds coming out of his mouth being begging.

" _Fine Sansy, I'll stop._ " Chara said in fake disappointment. With a snap, Papyrus was unconscious once more. Flicking their wrist, Chara sent Papyrus flying. He skidded to a halt a couple hundred feet away. Turning their attention back to Sans, they smirked.

* * *

**WARNING! SEXUAL ASSAULT/BORDERLINE RAPE SECTION AHEAD! IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT, SCROLL UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER CUT!**

* * *

" _It get very lonely up here..... you know?_ " Chara asked as they pulled Sans closer to them. Placing a hand on his chin, Chara let their eyes drink in the sight of the skeleton. The sudden tone shift and the ending of Papyrus's torture silenced Sans, a looked of fearful curiosity overcoming his face.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked nervously, a blue blush overcoming his features as he realized that Chara was studying him. He couldn't help but think it funny that, of all the things to worry about at this moment, he was worried about Chara seeing them naked. Chara chuckled at his question, one hand training down his good cheek.

" _Oh you know what I mean...._ " they purred as they licked their lips. " _You don't know what it's like to be trapped as a teenager forever.... Or do you?_ " They asked as one hand began tracing down Sans's spine. His eyes widened as he realized what Chara was doing. Thrashing about as much as he could, Sans screamed.

"S-STOP! PLEASE!" He begged as Chara's hand continued to get lower. Tears formed in his eyes as he realized he couldn't move. "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!" He sobbed as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head, not wanting to watch. Chara laughed and forced his eyes open.

" _Tut, tut. I thought you had manners Sansy...... don't you know that it's rude to ignore someone who's doing something nice for you?_ " They asked as their hand reached Sans's pelvis, causing him to gasp. Chara smirked. " _Oh? Did you like that Sansy? Maybe if I do this..._ " they mused as their fingers gently wrapped around the edges of Sans's pelvis, dipping gently into the coccyx. Sans cried out, fighting the growing blush on his cheeks. Chara chuckled and brought their other hand down, this one rubbing the lilac crest gently.

"S-Stop i-it!" Cried Sans as he began to stutter. Every single instinct was begging him to give in to Chara's touches, but he needed to fight back. "P-plea- AH!" He broke off into a scream as Chara began rubbing the rim of his coccyx. He was loosing the battle. Chara giggled and increased the speed, causing Sans to whimper.

" _Give in Sansy, you know you want it!_ " They whispered as they brought their head closer and began to lick the rim. Sans screamed. Eyes rolling back, he was about to give in when all of a sudden they both sent flying.

* * *

**TRIGGER WARNING END!**

* * *

" _WHAT THE FUCK?!_ " Screamed Chara as they and Sans skidded to a halt. Sans's head had hit Papyrus's chest and he was out cold. Chara looked around, their red eyes blazing angrily as they looked for their attacker. Summoning a large butcher knife, Chara shifted into a defensive stance. They didn't notice the large blasters appearing behind them and hitting them at point blank range, vaporizing their skull.

" _ **I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-to-told y-y-y-you n-n-n-no-notttttttt t-t-t-t-to t-t-t-tou-tou-chchchchch th-th-th-themmmmm!**_ " Came a glitchy voice as the figure who summoned the blasters stepped into the light, a black trench coat and black goggles obscuring all but a singe, green eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter summary: Chara shows up and they fight Sans who stabs them. Papyrus is unconscious and Chara can't die. They proceede to burn both Sans and Payrus before attempting to rape Sans. They are stopped by a mysterious figure. 
> 
> Okay. I feel proud and disgusted. I'm proud because that is the first sexual scene I've ever written, and I'm proud that I came up with the perfect idea to give Sans more PTSD in the sequal, and I'm disgusted for obvious reasons. Chara is a piece of shit who needs to burn in hell. Forever. Chara was sixteen when they died. Frisk is currently twelve.


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time in an intractable amount of time, Gaster could feel. Keeping an eye on Chara, he slowly touched his face with his left hand. A massive grin broke out onto Gaster's face as his hand didn't phase through. A groan from Sans snapped him out of his happiness however, as memories of what he had just witnessed played back. Waving his hand, more blasters appeared around Chara, going off the second their head reformed. Nodding his head, Gaster turned and bolted towards his siblings, pure fear in his eyes.

" ** _F-fuckk y-you Ch-Chara,_** " hissed Gaster as he skidded to a halt in front of his siblings. Taking a deep breath, Gaster's soul floated out of him, shining a brilliant blue.

" _ **Ex caeruleo fulvoque anima mea contremiscunt. Ades o nulla virtus, da mihi potestatem curandi,**_ " chanted Gaster, his voice clear as day. Closing his eyes, his magic enveloping his soul. Suddenly, a cyan light enveloped his soul. When it had died down, his soul was cyan. His magic color had shifted to a light lime green. Grinning, Gaster carefully picked Sans up, not wanting to spook or hurt him. Laying his baby brother down on his lap, Gaster laid his hands on Sans's chest and exhaled.

" ** _I-I-I-I'mmmmm r-r-e-reallyyy g-g-glad I-I-I w-was s-s-so d-d-damn o-observanttttt w-w-when w-watching m-m-monsters u-u-use th-th-their m-m-m-magicccc,_** " he mumbled as a soft lime green light surrounded his hands and started weaving itself around Sans. Soon his whole body was obscured by the light. Taking his hands off, Gaster waited with baited breath as the light died down. Once it did, Sans was completely healed. Grabbing Papyrus, he did the same thing. Gaster felt tears of relief build in his eyes. Slowly touching his eyes, Gaster grinned. He could feel them. His brothers began to stir, something that prompted Gaster to summon his soul once again..

" ** _Gratias tibi ago vacuum. Habeo enim inutilem. Reduces me induat ad cæruleum accedentem,_** " muttered Gaster, his voice once again loosing the glitchiness. His heart faded back to its natural color. Snapping his fingers, clothing appeared Papyrus. He was now wearing a red orange hoodie with jeans and a bright red scarf. Taking his blackened lab coat off, Gaster draped it over Sans and snapped his fingers. A light blue shirt and gray sweatpants appeared on Sans, underneath the lab coat.

" _ **Th-th-there. N-n-n-n-now, b-b-b-backkkkk t-t-t-to v-v-v-vaporizingggg th-th-th-th-the m-m-m-m-m-monster!**_ " Exclaimed Gaster happily as he snapped his fingers again, another black lab coat appearing on him. Turning his attention towards Chara, he grinned as they screamed in pain. Now, Gaster knew that Chara wouldn't be trapped for long. In fact, he was surprised that they hadn't broken free of the trap yet. A shriek behind him caused Gaster to jump and spin around. He placed his goggles over his eyes on instinct, leaving nothing unobscured.

* * *

Sans awoke screaming in fear. The last thing he could remember was Chara attempting to.... Sans shuddered at the memory. Sitting up and liking around, the first thing Sans noticed was a black figure in front of him, seemingly staring at him. Before Sans could really process the information, the figure had crossed the room and grabbed him.

"Get off of me!" Sans yelled as he attempted to fling his attacker off of him. He couldn't get a magical grip on the figure, and before he could struggle, something wet hit his head. Another drop followed the first, and Sans looked up slowly. Confusion replaced fear as Sans noticed that the figure was crying. Freeing his arms, Sans reached up to the figures goggles and slowly removed them. Sans felt his jaw drop.

" _ **Y-y-you're o-o-o-okay...**_ whispered Gaster as he hugged Sans closer. Sans went limp as he tried to process this information. Gaster was hugging him. Gaster was alive. Gaster was _alive_. Throwing his arms around his brother, Sans sobbed. Everything he had bottled up for years came rushing out. Sure he had let some out that week, but Sans had been dealing with depression for a year.

"I'M SORRY!" Yelled Sans as he sobbed into his brother, his arms squeezing Gaster like a vice as he sobbed. Gaster hugged Sans to his chest tightly. Resting his head on his baby brother's head, Gaster began to rub Sans's back.

" _ **Shhh.....**_ " whispered Gaster as he rubbed Sans's back. Sans buried his head in Gaster's chest, his entire body shaking as he sobbed. Apologies spewed out of him as everything Sans had felt for the last year came rushing out.

"S-s-sanssss, i-i-it's o-o-okay," whispered Gaster as Papyrus wrapped his arms around Sans and Gaster, tears forming in his eyes. Sans could feel Gaster tense as Papyrus hugged him. He was fighting the urge to pull Papyrus into a bone crushing hug as well, since Gaster knew that Papyrus held no memories of him.

"I'M NOT MAD AND I DOUBT GAS IS MAD," said Papyrus as he hugged his siblings. Sans nodded numbly, his sobs beginning to disappear. Suddenly, his head shot up. Turning around, Sans stared at Papyrus. Gaster shifted into a more comfortable position.

"D-did you just call him Gas?" Asked Sans, disbelief in his eyes. Papyrus nodded, a smile forming on his face. "Does that mean...." Sans trailed off. Papyrus just nodded.

"I REMEMBER EVERYTHING," said Papyrus. Hearing this, Gaster practically leapt over Sans. He pulled Papyrus into a bone crushing hug, the biggest smile on his face that Sans had ever seen.

" _Aww, isn't this touching!_ " Called Chara as they walked over to the siblings, their red eyes gleaming with sadistic glee. Sans flinched when he heard them. Gaster was the first on his feet, snarling as he faced Chara. Sans and Papyrus stood up at the same time, fear flickering across Sans's face. All three of them had their eye glowing and Gaster had wedged himself between his brothers and Chara.

" ** _W-w-w-whyyyyyy d-d-d-diddddd y-y-y-y-you b-b-b-br-bringggg th-th-them h-h-here?_** " Asked Gaster with a snarl. His gaze was locked on them, his body tense and ready to strike at any second. Chara laughed, a crazed look overcoming their face. Sans glared at them as they laughed, fear, anger, and adrenaline coursing through his veins as his eye began to burn brighter. Papyrus had a look on his face that no one had seen before. Undyne would have been proud if she had seen it. Papyrus looked like a member of the royal guard with thick bone armor on and a large trident in his hands. No one really noticed him summon all this.

" _The same reason you could have brought them here, to escape this place!_ " Laughed Chara as they took a step closer to the brothers. " _But enough about that! Let's kill you!_ " They exclaimed as they were suddenly engulfed by black. When the blackness faded, Sans felt his stomach drop. Sitting where Chara had been, was a creature that resembled what Frisk had described Omega Flowey as. Chara was floating in the middle of a large TV screen like object which was surrounded by black, knife covered vines. Vines held the TV screen up and multiple vines came out of the sides of the box with long, sharp, swords poking out of them. A large, black mouth jutted out of the TV screen, four blood red eyes attached to it. Two large, thick vines came out of the nest of vines, four large swords on the ends like fingers.

"HOLY SHIT!" Screamed Sans as the creature laughed. He could feel himself begin to shake as fear took a hold of him. Gaster was shaking too, but whether it was from anger or fear Sans couldn't tell. Papyrus looked calm and collected, his breathing was steady and his eyes were closed. Suddenly, the fight began.

" ** _R-r-r-runnnnnn!_** " Cried Gaster as swords or varying sizes shot at them. Gaster rolled under Chara, blasters shooting directly up at them. Sans blinked out of existence, only to appear in the air directly in front of Chara. He set off blasters and teleported again to another side where he did the same thing. Papyrus blocked the swords with his spear with expert precision, throwing at one of the creature's eyes once the swords stopped for a second. The creature laughed. Deflection the spear with a vine, it completely ignored the blasters and started to soot lasers.

"THE BLASTERS DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER IT!" Cried Sans as he landed on the ground just in time to roll away from a laser. Summoning a large array of sharpened bones, Sans shot them at the creature and ran. Gaster flipped over a laser as he mumbled something Sans couldn't understand. Papyrus dodged around the lasers with ease, his training from Undyne finally getting good use. He summoned more bone spears and made a beeline for the opposite side. He jammed a spear into one of the vines supporting Chara as he ran by, careful to avoid the swords sticking out. The creature grunted and pulled the spear out, glowing green tar oozing out of the wound. The creature didn't seem hurt, or if it was it was barely hurt, as it started lumbering around at a surprisingly fast speed. Sans cursed as it ran towards him, its jaw snapping and its vines swinging.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT MOVING?!" Yelled Sans as he jumped over a vine that was aiming for his feet. Gaster ducked under a vine as he ran over to Sans and grabbed his hand. Gaster tried to teleport away, but he found he couldn't. The vines were creating an anti magic forcefield of some kind.

" ** _I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A MAGICAL VOID BETWEEN TIMELINES, THAT SHOULDN'T BE POSSIBLE!_** " Cried Gaster in gibberish. It took a second Sans to realize that Gaster had switched to Hands. He was about to ask Gaster why he switched, but a vine coming at him caused him to go silent and concentrate on the current task.

Fifty feet away from the action, Papyrus watched his brothers run from the creature, a spear gripped in his hand. He wanted to jump in and help, but his training told him that jumping in could get all three of them killed. He watched the creature as his brothers ran, trying to find a weakness. Surprisingly, he did. The creature opened its mouth to reveal a large, green eye that pulsates with energy. Papyrus wasted no time throwing his spear at it, grinning from ear to ear as the creature screamed in agony. The anti magic field disappeared once the creature was hit, and Gaster wasted no time in teleporting the two of them to Papyrus.

"IT HAS AN EYE IN THE CENTER OF ITS MOUTH!" Said Papyrus once his siblings were close enough. Gaster nodded.

" _ **I'll be bait, you two hit it when it starts running.**_ " Said Gaster in Hands as the creature stumbled back to the middle. Sans nodded at his brother, but Papyrus looked confused.

"I GOT THE WORDS I'LL AND HIT FROM THAT," he stated. Gaster nodded with a groan. He was beating himself up for not spending time teaching Papyrus Hands fluently.

"He's going to be bait and we hit the eye when the creature starts running," said Sans before looking at Gaster. "Dude, why'd you switch to Hands in the first place?" He asked switching back to Hands. The creature hadn't done anything yet, so they could talk for a second.

" ** _I don't stutter talking like this. Now move!_** " Cried Gaster as he shoved Sans and Papyrus out of the way of a barrage of swords. Papyrus summoned another spear and a shield of bones, which he threw to Gaster.

"CATCH!" He called as Gaster caught the objects. He summoned another pair, which he threw to Sans before summoning a final pair for himself. Sans rolled out of the way of another barrage, crying out as a sword nicked him. Thankfully, his soul wasn't out so he didn't loose any HP. Gaster dodged them expertly, running up to the creature and sliding under it in an attempt to get it to chase him. It failed. Papyrus was smack dab in the middle of the barrage, swords flying at him from every angle. He wasn't worried though. Using his spear and shield, he blocked himself from every sword.

"UNDYNE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER THINK YOUR SPEAR BLOCKING TRAINING IS USELESS AGAIN," Papyrus cried as he blocked another round. Sans was teleporting around, causing the swords to miss completely. Gaster was just trying to get the creatures attention. The creature realized that the swords weren't working, so it started firing lasers. Big ones. Sans instinctively summoned blasters to counter the lasers, rolling out of the way as he did so. Papyrus rolled away from a laser, using his shield to block another one. Gaster had retreated back a bit, a large bone shield appearing in front of him as he said something that Sans couldn't make out. Suddenly, flames shot out of his hands.

" _ **EAT FIRE!**_ " Cried Gaster as he used one hand to propel himself in the air and the other to shoot at the creature who had started throwing swords again. Sans had stopped teleporting and using his blasters, afraid that he would drain his magic completely. He had switched to his favorite handheld weapon, a large scythe. While not as strong as the iron one he had in one of his pocket dimensions, the bone would work just fine. Batting away other swords, Sans glanced at Papyrus who was doing the same thing with his spear. A loud roar and the sudden stop of swords drew Sans's attention back to the monster. Its side was smoking slightly and Gaster was running away. The creature went after him, its mouth open wide. Sans wasted no time grabbing the spear that Papyrus had given him, (he had put it on his back), and throwing it towards the creature. Papyrus did the same and the two spears hit the eye at the same time. Gaster threw his spear at the mouth as well. The creature screamed as three spears pierced its eye. The vines around the TV screen disappeared and all that was left was the TV screen and four vines for support. Sans grinned.

" ** _Sans, I'm going to surround the TV with blasters, you try to cut the support vines off. Papyrus, you help Sans by providing shields! Now go!_** " Cried Gaster in Hands before summoning his blasters. He mumbled something that Sans couldn't hear and started levitating as Sans translated for Papyrus. With scythe in hand, Sans ran towards the creatures legs. Papyrus followed suit, trading his spear out for a sword. As blasts rang above them, the two siblings got to work hacking at the creatures legs. The creature couldn't defend itself anymore, so Sans and Papyrus had no trouble with cutting the legs off. Once the final vine was cut, Sans grabbed Papyrus's hand and teleported out from underneath the creature. Weakened by Gaster's attacks, the TV screen shattered as it hit the ground.

"DID WE DO IT?" Asked Papyrus as he stared at Chara who was facedown on the ground. A sharp laugh answered him as Chara pushed themselves to their feet. Blood was pouring down from a wound in their head and they were holding their arm. They closed their eyes and grinned. The grin faded from their face quickly as their eyes snapped open.

" _Why can't I heal?!_ " They exclaimed. Sans felt his eyes widen as he watched Chara struggle. Acting on pure instinct, Sans summoned and fired blasters at them. They screamed in pain as the blasters hit, their skin blackening and melting off. Suddenly, the screams stopped and a jet black heart floated up. Chara was dead.

" ** _GOT IT!_** " Cried Gaster as he lunged forward and grabbed the soul. Panting, Sans stared at the spot where Chara had once been, eyes wide.

"I.... I finally did it...." he whispered in shock before a huge smile broke out on his face. "FUCK YEAH!" He cried as he thrust his fist into the air. "BURN IN HELL YOU FUCKER!" He cried as he flipped the place Chara had been off. Gaster chuckled as he watched his younger brother.

"SANS! LANGUAGE!" Cried Papyrus as he grabbed his younger brother and noogied him. Gaster walked over and pulled his siblings into a hug.

" _ **Y-y-y-y-youuuuu d-d-d-didddd i-i-ittttt g-g-g-guys!**_ " Said Gaster with a grin. Suddenly, the world around them began to flicker.

"Uhh, what's happening?" Asked Sans as he looked around. Gaster released his siblings and sighed.

" _ **Y-y-y-you'reeeee w-w-w-wakinggggg u-u-upppppp. I-I-I-I'mmmmm s-s-s-sorryyyyyy. I-I-I-I c-c-c-can'tttttt g-g-g-g-gooo w-w-w-withthth y-y-y-y-youuuuuuu,**_ " said Gaster sadly. Sans felt his heart shatter. He was starting to flicker in and out of existence along with Papyrus. Narrowing his eyes, Sans grabbed Gaster's hand.

"Like hell I'm loosing you again," he snarled as he began to flicker faster. Gaster's eyes went wide as he tried to pull away. Papyrus nodded and grabbed Gaster's other hand, his eyes narrowed in determination.

" ** _G-g-guyssss! S-s-s-stoppppp!_** " Cried Gaster, fear in his voice. The flickering became faster and both Sans and Papyrus started screaming in pain. Suddenly, the world went white.

And the screaming stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I'm so sorry. A few things happend that delayed this chapter, the biggest one being the fight scene. I wrote that about twenty times. I'm not kidding. The fight scene went about twenty different ways. One version had Sans being possessed, one had them fighting Chara, one had a combination of all three versions. There is one more chapter and possibly an epilogue.


	16. Chapter 16

Light filtered through the window of the castle's guest room and into Sans face. Giving a groan, the young skeleton buried his head into the figure next to him, trying to block to the light.

"Paaaaaaap....." he whined softly as he buried his head into his brothers chest. "Take the light awaaaaaay...." Sans mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut and wrapped his arms around his older brother. The older skeleton didn't react to his younger brother's pleas, only adjusting himself slightly as to bring Sans closer. The two stayed like this for a while, with Sans buried into his older brother's chest and the older skeleton pulling him close.

"Mmm...." Sans cooed happily as he buried his head deeper, searching for the telltale smell of his brother's magic. Inhaling deeply, Sans relaxed as he found that faint scent of kiwis under the smell of bones. Snuggling deeper into his brother, Sans sighed happily.

"You smell good...." mumbled Sans as he inhaled again. As his brain slowly started to process information, something clicked. "Wait....." he mumbled as he inhaled again. Finding the same kiwi scent, he shot up.

"G-Gaster?" He whispered as his brother smiled up at him. Tears welled in Sans's eyes as he latched onto his brother. "Y-y-you're..." Sans started, his words cutting off as he started to sob. He gripped Gaster tightly, afraid that he would disappear at a moments notice.

"Shh...... I'm here......" whispered Gaster as he rubbed Sans's back. Sans hugged him tighter as he sobbed harder. He felt tears splash onto his head as Gaster began to cry as well. "You're awake..." Gaster whispered.

" _Why isn't he yelling at me?_ " Thought Sans as he sobbed into Gaster's chest. He didn't notice the blue wisps of magic forming around his eye as he berated himself. " _I killed him!_ " Sans thought angrily as he sobbed harder. Suddenly he felt himself be pushed away.

"You did NOT kill me," growled Gaster as he grabbed Sans's shoulders. Sans looked away silently, tears streaming down his face as his sobs died down. Gaster grabbed Sans's head with magic and forced his brother to face him.

"Sans. Repeat after me: It was not my fault," said Gaster as he stared at Sans with a firm look in his eyes. Sans glanced away, not wanting to look his brother in the eye. "Sans," said Gaster as he stared at Sans with an unwavering gaze.

"It was not my fault," muttered Sans after a minute. " _But if was my fault,_ " Sans thought after he had said what Gaster had wanted.

"Sans....." muttered Gaster sadly. He pulled his brother back into a hug and closed his eyes. Sans hugged him back, his eyes dull and tears streaming down his face. As he cried, a familiar tune filled the air.

"Are you..?" Whispered Sans as he sat up. Gaster nodded as he continued to hum the familiar tune that would calm Sans down after nightmares. It still worked as Sans felt his worries start to fade. He laid his head on Gaster's chest and closed his eyes, the magical heartbeat of his brother in his ears.

"Is Sans up?" Asked Papyrus hopefully and quietly as he entered the room, a large tray of food in his hands. Hearing his older brother, Sans lifted his head and opened his eyes. Papyrus's face lit up as the biggest smile Sans had ever seen appeared on his face. "GOOD MORNING SANS!" Said Papyrus as he walked over to his siblings, tears shimmering in his eyes. "HOW DO YOU FEEL?" He asked as he set the tray down and joined his siblings on the bed. Sans laid his head back down on Gaster's chest and closed his eyes.

"Like I'm dreaming," mumbled Sans in response. He could hear Papyrus chuckle as he crawled over to his brothers. Sans lifted his head to look at Papyrus, a massive grin on his face.

"WELL, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT," said Papyrus with a grin, tears in his eyes. "I BROUGHT BREAKFAST FOR YOU GUYS IF YOU FEEL WELL ENOUGH TO EAT," said Papyrus as he levitated the tray over.

"Why wouldn't I feel up to eating?" Questioned Sans as he opened his eyes and crawled off of Gaster's lap and towards Papyrus. He watched as his brothers exchanged a glance, obviously wondering if they should tell him.

"Well, uh...... You remember what happened in the void, right?" Asked Gaster cautiously as he placed his hand on Sans's shoulder. Sans nodded with a shiver.

"When you grabbed on to me, something happened to all three of us. For me it's... this," stated Gaster as his eye began to glow. The light green glow covered his face and when it died down, two large cracks could be seen on his skull. 

"Oh my god....." whispered Sans, eyes wide. He cautiously reached up and went to touch one of the cracks before he hesitated. Gaster grabbed Sans's hand softly and guided it to the crack just above his eye. Gaster winced slightly as Sans's fingers brushed it. Sans pulled his hand away when he felt Gaster wince, eyes wide with horror.

"Sans. I'm fine. It only hurts if someone touches it," Gaster said as his eye glowed and his the cracks faded.

"O-oaky..." Sans whispered as he turned to Papyrus. He didn't even have to ask what happened to Papyrus. Papyrus had pulled his shirt up, revealing a heart shaped scorch mark on the left side of his chest. Sans winced.

"IT DOESN'T HURT," said Papyrus as he dropped his shirt back down. Sans looked between his siblings and gulped.

"W-what happened to me?" He asked softly. He watched as his siblings exchange a look and for a few tense minutes, nobody spoke. Finally, Gaster sighed.

"Sans, what day do you think it is?" Asked Gaster quietly. Sans looked at him oddly.

"The 19th of August. Why?" Said Sans as he glanced between his brothers. Gaster sighed.

"Sans. It's the 25th of August. You've been in a coma for a week," Gaster whispered.

"W-what?" Asked Sans, his eyes wide and shock etched across his face. Gaster was about to say something when Sans's stomach rumbled, causing his to blush.

"HERE. YOU HAVEN'T EATEN IN A WEEK!" Exclaimed Papyrus as he lifted the tray over to Sans. Nodding gratefully, Sans grabbed a chocolate muffin and started to eat. Any previous thought was forgotten as Sans realized just how hungry he was. He grabbed another muffin, and then another. Gaster and Papyrus laughed as they watched Sans eat muffin after muffin until about ten wrappers surrounded him. Sans flopped backwards onto the plush surface of the bed.

"Better?" Asked Gaster with a chuckle. Sans nodded happily as he laid back down. "Now, to answer your earlier question, you were in a coma for a week. I was out until yesterday, which is why I was still in bed when you woke up," explained Gaster. 

"Why?" Asked Sans as he stared up at his siblings. Papyrus sighed.

"YOU.... YOU USED UP ALL OF YOUR MAGIC RESERVES TO BASICALLY CREATE GASTER A NEW BODY," explained Papyrus as he looked at his baby brother with sad eyes. "YOU WEREN'T BREATHING WHEN WE APPEARED BACK IN THE LAB. ACCORDING TO ALPHYS, YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PULSE OR HEARTBEAT. IT TOOK ALL THREE OF THE DREEMURRS, ALPHYS, AND UNDYNE TO KEEP YOUR SOUL IN YOU," he continued as tears formed in his eyes.

"Shh.... I'm alive, aren't I?" Said Sans as he patted Papyrus's leg. " _I don't deserve to be though...._ " thought Sans as he sighed.

"SANS! YOU DO NOT DESERVE TO BE DEAD!" Cried Papyrus as he grabbed Sans and glared. "YOU REALLY NEED TO STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!" He said angrily. Sans gaped.

"H-how exactly did you know I was thinking that?" Asked Sans, Papyrus's words flying straight over his head.

"YOU SERIOUSLY DIDN'T TELL HIM?!" Exclaimed Papyrus as he turned to glare at Gaster. Gaster shrugged.

"Hey! I haven't held him for a year! I was a bit distracted!" Said Gaster with a chuckle. Papyrus sighed.

"UGH! I DO NOT GET HOW YOU MANAGED TO STAY THE ROYAL SCIENTIST!" Exclaimed Papyrus. Gaster laughed at his brother's antics and turned to Sans.

"About for days ago you started saying random things. It took us a while to realize that you were talking in your sleep. But the weird thing was, your mouth never moved," Gaster explained with a smile. Sans just stared at him. Sighing, Gaster projected a hologram on to the bed. It was of an unconscious Sans with Gaster and Papyrus next to him. Gaster was reading something that Sans couldn't make out and Papyrus was looking at Sans. Suddenly, Sans's eye began to glow and mumbles about hot dogs could be heard. The projection cut out and the real Sans was in shock.

" _Does this mean...._ " thought Sans as he looked at his siblings. Gaster nodded. "I....I finally did it!" Cried Sans as a massive smile wormed its way onto his face. Gaster chuckled.

"Yeah. You did. You can finally use your personal magic on command. To be honest, I was worried that what happened when you were a toddler would leave you unable to call upon it," Gaster said as he pat Sans's hand.

"Huh? What happened?" Asked Sans as he looked up at his eldest sibling. Papyrus sighed and flopped down next to Sans.

"WHEN YOU WERE THREE, YOU GOT REALLY SICK," started Papyrus as he stared at the ceiling. "I DON'T REALLY REMEMBER WHAT IT WAS, BUT YOU WERE IN A COMA FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. ONE NIGHT YOU...." Papyrus trailed off as he squeezed his eyes closed. It was obvious that it still hurt him to think about it. He wouldn't have been more than eight when it happened.

"Sans, you had something that no one had seen before. In fact, we still don't have a name for it. You ran a constant fever of about 101 the entire time you were out, and at one point you had a fever of 105. Your body ended up shutting down into a comatose state to protect your brain. One night, you stopped breathing. It's only because you managed to call out with your magic that you're still alive," explained Gaster with a sign. Sans gaped.

"I, uh, wow," said Sans after a minute. He had almost died twice. As he was reflecting over this, something hit him. "Wait, what day is it?" He asked.

"The 25th. Why?" Asked Gaster. Sans didn't answer his brother. The second Gaster asked why, he was gone.

* * *

"It should be where I left it..." mumbled Sans as he appeared in his room. Walking over to his closet, Sans opened the door and started moving things around. It didn't take him very long to find a large, wrapped box lying underneath some blankets. Next to it were a few more wrapped boxes. Grinning, Sans grabbed the boxes and teleported back to the castle.

"GASTER, CALM DOWN." Was the first thing Sans heard when he appeared in the room. Looking around, he saw that Gaster was hyperventilating.

"Gaster. I'm okay," Sans said after a second. His siblings' whipper around to face Sans, worry on their faces.

"Where the heck did you go?!" Demanded Gaster as he switched into his overprotective big brother mode. Sans chuckled and grinned at Gaster before he crawled over to him and hugged him.

"I was just grabbing a few things from my room!" Sans said happily as he released Gaster. "Now, close your eyes!" He demanded. Confused, Gaster did as he was told. Closing his own eyes, Sans directed his thoughts to Papyrus. " _How fast can you get a chocolate cake?_ " He thought. Opening his eyes, Sans turned to Papyrus who had gained a knowing smile. He was holding up one finger and mouthing 'one hour'. Sans grinned and nodded before levitating the presents out from behind him and under the bed.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Asked Gaster with a smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about that," said Sans as he wormed his way over to his brother and flicked his wrist, the photo album appearing in front of him.

"Why'd you get that?" Asked Gaster with a confused look. Sans grinned and flicked his wrist again, Gaster's camera appearing in his hands.

"Well, the last picture in here is from a year ago. There's one page left, so I figured that you would want to end it with a new picture," explained Sans as he handed Gaster the camera. Gaster smiled, tears of joy welling in his eyes.

"I'd like that," said Gaster as he levitated the camera away from them with expertise. Papyrus grinned as he crawled over to his siblings and latched onto Gaster. Sans did the same on the opposite side causing Gaster to smile and put an arm around them. The camera flashed and Gaster levitated the camera over to the nightstand.

"I'M GOING TO GO TRAIN WITH UNDYNE A BIT. I'LL BE BACK IN A FEW HOURS," Papyrus declared once the picture had been taken. He pushed himself off the bed and stood up. "SEE YOU TWO LATER!" He said as he walked out of the door and into the hallway.

"So, what happened while I was out?" Asked Sans after Papyrus had left. He flopped onto his back and was staring at the ceiling. Gaster followed suit before answering.

"I don't really know what happened before the 21st, as I was out cold as well. It took a few days for my body to readjust to being corporeal," Gaster started with a chuckle. "So far Toriel and Asgore have burned down quite a few pieces of furniture. Asriel is adjusting to having a soul again and Frisk is going around and making friends with everyone," explained Gaster with a grin. "The biggest thing that happened while you were out is the fact that Alphys finally asked Undyne out," continued Gaster with a laugh.

"So the barrier is still up?" Asked Sans with a sigh. Gaster shook his head."

"Nope. It's gone. I wasn't awake to see it though. Apparently Chara's soul was the one to break it. Oh, and everything's back to the way it was when I was alive," said Gaster with a grin. Sans grinned.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily. "So, what exactly were you doing in that void?" Asked Sans after a second. Gaster stiffened.

"Uh..... Well, I was never truly dead," started Gaster hesitantly. "I was in a sleep like state between timelines. When Chara brought you into the void, I started fighting. I managed to break through and the rest is history," explained Gaster, purposely omitting quite a few details. Sans could tell he wasn't telling him the true story, but he didn't press it. Gaster would tell him in time.

"You never finished explaining the magic theory," stated Sans with a smile. Gaster's face lit up.

"Well, as the theory states, all magic comes from a single source that came into existence many years ago......"

* * *

"And that's the theory!" Finished Gaster with a grin. A massive hologram faded from above the nerdy brothers as Gaster finished. Sans was beaming with excitement, quite happy to finally hear the full theory. Neither of the siblings noticed that they had spent two full hours talking. Sans was about to ask a question when the door opened and Papyrus stepped in.

"HEY GUYS! I'M BACK!" He exclaimed happily. "YOU TWO FEELING UP FOR A WALK? ASGORE MENTIONED THAT HE WANTED TO SEE YOU GUYS," explained Papyrus. Sans picked up on what was going on instantly, putting the presents under the bed into a pocket dimension as he stood up.

"Sure! Big Nerd, you ready?" Asked Sans as he jumped out of bed. Gaster grinned and nodded as he pushed himself out of bed, wobbling a little bit as he stood up.

"Heh. Still not used to having legs again," aid Gaster as he took a second to balance. "I'm good, let's go see what King Fluffybuns wants," he said. Sans laughed and started out the door and towards the garden. It took a few minutes to get there, but once there, Papyrus covered Gaster's eyes.

"H-hey!" Exclaimed Gaster in surprise. Papyrus led Gaster forward and to a small table that held a chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday and Welcome Back!' and Sans's presents to Gaster. None of the other monsters were there, but that was fine. Gaster always preferred small birthdays. Papyrus removed his hands and Gaster looked around confused.

"Where's Asgore?" He asked as he completely missed the table. Sans sighed and snapped his fingers to get Gaster's attention. "Huh? What do you........" Gaster trailed off, his eyes going wide.

"Happy birthday Gas," said Sans as he hugged Gaster. Papyrus did the same and Gaster began to cry. "Hey, open your presents before you start crying!" Said Sans with a laugh as he levitated the smallest of the presents over.

"W-why?" Asked Gaster as tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks. "You waking up was a good enough present for me!" He exclaimed. Sans rolled his eyes and shoved the present in Gaster's hands.

"WE DIDN'T GET TO CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY LAST YEAR, SO WE'RE DOING IT THIS YEAR!" Exclaimed Papyrus with a smile. Gaster smiled at his siblings and opened the present. A massive grin broke out on his face as he pulled out a book. It was a science fiction novel from his favorite author.

"Aw! Sans, thank you!" Exclaimed Gaster as he hugged his baby brother. Sans just chuckled.

"No problem! I got that the day it came out. I had to wait hours for it!" Sans said with a chuckle. Levitating one of the other two presents over, Sans grinned.

"THAT'S FROM ME! I GAVE IT TO SANS FOR SAFE KEEPING," exclaimed Papyrus. Gaster chuckled. Opening it revealed a box full of ramen noodles and a ramen noodle cook book. Gaster laughed.

"You have no clue how much I missed these!" He exclaimed as he gave Papyrus a hug. Sans was about to give Gaster the final present when the Dreemurrs walked through.

"It's night outside," whispered Asriel to Sans as his parents wished Gaster a happy birthday. Grinning, Sans grabbed the final present.

"Hey, want to finish this outside?" Asked Sans with a smile. Papyrus nodded excitedly.

"YES!" He exclaimed. Gaster chuckled and nodded. The three siblings grabbed the cake and present and practically ran outside. When they reached the entrance, Sans stopped.

"Hey, how about you open this now?" Asked Sans as he handed Gaster the large present. Gaster looked at him confused, but started opening it anyway.

"Oh my god!" Exclaimed Gaster as he tore off the wrapping to reveal a brand new telescope. "Sans, this is about ten thousand gold!" He exclaimed as he hugged his brother. Sans shrugged.

"Hey, assisting Asgore with gardening for three years amounts to a lot," said Sans. "Now, let's go test it out!" He cried as he ran towards the entrance, stopping once he stepped out of the mountain. Nothing could compare to the sight before him. The sky looked like it was filled with gems. What made everything better? The world didn't reset. The loops were gone. Tears filled his eyes as he sat down, Gaster and Papyrus next to him. The cake and telescope were forgotten as the three siblings stared into the sky.

For the first time in a long time, everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's been a fun ride, but all good things come to an end. Don't worry though! I have some oneshots and a sequel planned, but I don't know when they'll be up. Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Fun Facts!
> 
> -The original plan had Gaster dead and Sans and Frisk in a relationship.
> 
> -I continued this because my best friend said I should
> 
> -I originally wanted it to be 30 chapters, but I didn't have enough to keep it going. 
> 
> -Chapter 12 is by far my least favorite
> 
> -Chapter 3 is my favorite
> 
> -Chara was originally going to end up in the real world and would be sorry. 
> 
> -Undyne was originally going to kill Asriel
> 
> -Sans is asexual in this
> 
> -The actual timespan the loops held is about a century
> 
> -Sans never felt like it was a century since every reset reset everything but his memories, so he never felt the time passing
> 
> -Papyrus was originally going to be with Mettaton, but I chose not to. He has a celebrity crush on him. 
> 
> -Gaster and Grillby went to the same college. 
> 
> -Alphys had a crush on Gaster at one point.


End file.
